Looking For Love
by DPIH
Summary: Cannon up until 02x10 Discretion. Scotty, Lilly and the gang are in Connecticut having just closed the Greg Vizcaino case and Scotty seems distracted by something. Rated T but some chapters are M
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cannon up until 02x10 Discretion. Scotty, Lilly and the gang are in Connecticut having just closed the Greg Vizcaino case and Scotty seems distracted by something.

Looking for love

Chapter One:

Scotty looked over at the rest of his squad, watched them laughing and joking with the New Haven Detectives. They had closed the case of Greg Vizcaino, a prominent attorney that was murdered during a rape and murder trial. Greg was a good, decent man who couldn't allow the innocent Antonio Mendez, go down for a crime he didn't commit and started his own investigation, which ultimately lead to his own death. At first Scotty had been resentful when Gill Sherman had brought them the case, telling Scotty that he would be interested in the case, purely because Greg was Puerto Rican. He hadn't been too keen on going to Connecticut either, he had just ended his relationship with Elisa, once and for all only a few months ago and it was still kind of fresh. To make matters worse, their doer turned out to be another cop and a fellow Puerto Rican too boot, Salvador Martin.

Scotty hated the fact that he'd like the guy to begin with; they'd had a drink together that first night and talked about their ancestry, past cases they'd worked. Scotty had actually felt an affinity with the guy and when the evidence started to point to Martin, Scotty felt betrayed.

Martin had tried to defend his actions, saying that it was only a matter of time before Antonio would be in the system and when that didn't work he pleaded to Scotty, asked him if he was going to turn on his own kind. He had called him Hermanos, Brother.

_"You ain't my kind, and you ain't my Brother"_ Scotty had snapped back.

Scotty sighed and took another sip of scotch and ran a hand through his hair "You doing ok over here Scotty?" Lilly asked him as she approached the bar.

"Fantastic" Scotty replied sarcastically. Lilly slid into the vacant bar stool beside her slightly inebriated partner and ordered herself a drink. Scotty swallowed the glass of scotch in front of him and ordered another one for himself. "Put that on my tab" Lilly said to the bartender.

He nodded and walked down to the other end of the bar to serve another customer.

"Thanks Lil" Scotty said as he raised his glass in a toast to her

"No problem" she replied and she clinked her beer glass with his scotch

"So how's your sister doing? Ran into her the other day she said that she got a job at Mcginty's tavern" Scotty began conversationally

"Yeah, she's actually doing ok. Gave her the day bed to sleep on, after the whole George Marks case I didn't like the idea of her being out there by herself. She's my baby sister"

Scotty smiled at her "I am glad you too are patching things up"

"Yeah" Lilly replied wistfully "Me too"

She watched as Scotty stood up, tossing a few bills on counter to cover his tab "Think I might head back to the hotel and get some sleep, wanna get outta here as soon as possible tomorrow"

"Want some company? I think I need some fresh air"

"Sure" Scotty said as he slid on his coat and wound his scarf around his neck.

Lilly threw some cash on the bar to cover her tab and followed her partner out of the bar and into the cold New Haven night.

It hadn't taken them long to walk back to the hotel, and Lilly walked to her door slidding the key out of her pocket and into the lock. "See you in the morning Scotty" she said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, night Lil" he replied.

* * *

Lilly stepped out of her shower and wrapped the towel around her waist; she wiped the fog from the mirror and started to run a brush through her hair. She was just about to pick up her hair dryer when she heard a knock on her door. Putting it back down, she tightened the towel around her waist and walked over the carpeted living area to the door, pulling it open a jar. "Hey" Scotty said.

"Hi" Lilly replied

"I was gonna see if you wanted to crack this bottle of Southern Comfort with me, but I can see that now's probably a good time" he added as he saw her standing in front of him, wearing only a towel, her long wet hair resting on her shoulder and beads of water meandered their way down her neck and disappeared beneath the white cotton material that surround his slim partner.

"No, it's fine" Lilly said as she pulled the door open further "Come in, I'll just go and put some clothes on"

Scotty nodded and stepped over the threshold, watching Lilly disappear into the bathroom. He looked around her room, finding it exactly the same as the room he shared with the guys, minus the lousy cot bed that he had to sleep on. He sat down on the spare bed and wondered whether Lil would mind if he crashed here for the night.

Lilly emerged a few minutes later, her wet hair tied up in a ponytail and dressed PPD sweats and an old T-shirt.

"Are you sure that you wanna drink that?" Lilly asked as Scotty unscrewed the lid.

"Oh yeah" he said and he took a deep swig wincing as the liquid burnt his throat "I need it"

Lilly reached out her hand and took the bottle, sitting down beside him. She wasn't really big bourbon drinker but she took a sip, her face contorting in disgust. "So what's going on with you Scotty, you've seemed to a little down lately"

Scotty shrugged "Been thinking a lot lately about whether or not I made a mistake by breaking up with Elisa, feel like I abandoned her Lil" He took the bottle from her again, taking another hit.

Lilly shook her head "Scotty, you didn't abandon her. She's in the right place to get the help she needs"

Scotty could feel tears burning the back of his eyes and a lump forming in her throat "I promised her Lil, I promised her that I wouldn't send her back to that place and that I'd take care of her. And what do I do at the first opportunity? I sell her out, I let her parents put her back in that place and I walk out of her life. I failed her Lil"

Lilly took the bottle, put it on the nightstand and took his hands in hers "Scotty you didn't fail her, you stayed with her for fifteen years, you stayed with her long after other guys would have left her. You can't keep doing this to yourself" she said indicating the bottle of alcohol "you have to stop blaming yourself for her getting sick"

He nodded "I know but it's hard not to blame myself. You should have seen her face when I told her that I couldn't do it anymore, she told me she understood and that I should try and be happy with someone that isn't sick. But it broke my heart Lil, I could hear her crying all the way down the hall and it took all my strength to just keep walking"

Lilly placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently "I can't imagine how hard it must have been Scotty, but you know I am her here if you need to talk, or drink" she finished with a slight laugh.

Scotty chuckled and looked into her eyes, knowing that Lilly really meant what she was saying "Thanks Lil"

"No problem" she replied honestly

Scotty could feel something growing between them, something that he knew he shouldn't be happening between him and his partner, and his breathing was becoming shallower as a result.

"You should probably go before the guys miss you" Lilly said softly, snapping him out of his trance "Besides I need to finish drying my hair"

"Right" Scotty said as he stood up, and walked with Lilly to the front door. "Thanks Lil" he said as he opened the door. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lightly grazing her lips. That was a mistake and he knew it the minute he pulled back "I am sorry"  
"No, it's fine Scotty, really"

"No its not I shouldn't of kissed you, dumb thing to do" he ran a hand over his face and swore under his breath.

"No really. It's fine. It was just a friend kiss, right?"

"Yeah, friend kiss" Scotty said as he looked down at her and that feeling started to swell again, only this time, he saw it reflected in Lilly's eyes too. "And this is a friend kiss too" Before he could stop himself, he had kiss her on the lips, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

He didn't pull back to far from her and Lilly swallowed hard, looking into his eyes. She knew that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be kissing him. But she couldn't help it, he needed her, she could tell and as much as she didn't want to admit it….she needed him too. "Friend kiss" Lilly said.

She moved in to kiss him again on the lips and this time, Scotty brushed his tongue against her lips, requesting entrance into her mouth.

She opened her mouth for him and couldn't help the groan that escaped her throat as she felt his tongue caress hers. Her eyes slid shut as she felt his grip tighten on her arms.

Scotty broke the kiss once more, looking down at her as if to seek permission for what was about to happen. Lilly took his hand and lead him back over to the bed and sat down, feeling much like a nervous teenager, having sex for the first time. "You know she was right about one thing" Scotty

"Who was right?" Lilly asked

"Elisa, you are beautiful Lil" He reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked down at the small space between them, not wanting to look Scotty in the eye. "If you want me to go Lil, I will"

Lilly's eyes shot up to his "No, I just guess I am a little nervous"

"We don't have to do this" Scotty said soothingly

Lilly thought for a moment, weighing up her options. She could either ask Scotty to leave and they both could act like nothing happened.

Or she could take a chance and see what happens, maybe it would be good and she needed good. She took a deep breath and leant forward, pressing a kiss on his lips. Scotty kissed her back, one hand on her thigh, the other hand resting against her cheek. Lilly blindly fumbled with the top few buttons of Scotty's shirt, glad he had removed his tie.

Lilly broke their kiss and her eyes fixated on his chest as more and more of it came into view. Scotty was enjoying her perusal, her fingers joining the exploration as she peeled the material from his shoulders.

Then it was Scotty's turn, he tried not to get too excited as he pulled her t-shirt up her slim body and her pert breasts came into view.

Being that she was getting ready for bed when Scotty had stopped by, she wasn't wearing a bra. It was becoming real too him now. The only other woman he had seen naked was Elisa, the girl he met and fell in love with when he was fourteen, the woman who he had planned to spend the rest of his life with and definitely the only woman he had imagined he'd ever have sex with. But here he was in front of another woman, his best friend and partner no less, and she was topless. He gently touched the side of her breast, his thumb flicked over her nipple. He shifted closer to her on the bed and he dropped his head and started to trail kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. Lilly moaned softly, and her fingers dug into his shoulder as he slowly pushed her down against the bed. They manoeuvred themselves till Lilly was lying down against the pillows and Scotty's lower body fell between her legs. She could feel him growing harder against her centre and as his lips moved back to kiss hers Lilly couldn't help but groan loudly.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She reached between them and loosened his belt, undoing the hook and fly of his suit pants.

Scotty felt her hand brushing against his manhood and he groaned, feeling himself growing even harder. Scotty tugged free the drawstring of her sweats and his hand slipped inside. Lilly jerked against him as his hand touched her warm, dripping centre. She tore her lips from his and whimpered, she shoved his pants and briefs down his hip, using her legs to push them off completely.

He kissed his way down her chest, pausing to suck gently on her nipples. Lilly's finger gripped his thick black hair, and tried to not to cry out too loudly. She had a feeling that these cheap hotel walls weren't exactly sound proof and with the rest of the squad in the room next door, she didn't want them to hear her and Scotty having sex.

When Scotty's burning lips reached her belly button, his tongue dipped into it as he tugged her sweats down her hips.

He reached down for his pants, pulling out his wallet and searching it for a condom, which he luckily had in there. Scotty rolled it on and positioned himself over her, his soulful dark eyes staring down into hers. He kissed her gently and slid into her, groaning loudly at the feeling of her surrounding him. It had been a long time since he had had sex, almost a year now. As Elisa got sicker, her sex drive became pretty much non-existent but Scotty hadn't cared. He loved her and he wanted to be with her.

But now that they had broken up, he was free to find someone else, free to have sex with someone else. But it had still taken him months to get to where he is now.

He started out slow; thrusting into her as deep as he dared hoping that it Lilly was enjoying it as much as he was. If the moans she'd emitted and the way her fingers dug into his back, she was. "Oh God…..Scotty" Lilly whispered.

"Lil" he replied, speeding up his movements, rocking his hips in time with hers. Lilly kissed him passionately, her tongue inter twinning with his. Her hands moved up his back to cup the back of his neck, her fingers threading through his hair again.

Scotty groaned, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. It felt different to when he had made love to Elisa, he wasn't in love with Lilly but it still felt amazing. There was a part of him that still felt guilty, as if he was cheating on her by sleeping with Lilly. But it had also been a long time since he last had had sex and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Lilly could feel her orgasm hit her like a freight train and groaned had to tear her lips from his again so she could breath. Scotty was moving faster, her tightened centre making his own climax approaching faster. His eyes rolled back in his head and groaned low in his throat, he wasn't able to hold on any longer came, shooting himself deep inside her. His arms started to shake violently and he could no longer support himself, so he carefully lowered him body onto her.

Lilly could feel his pounding heart, matching perfectly with her own. "That was…." Scotty mumbled his face buried in pillow beside her.

"Amazing" she supplied and he nodded. He finally gained the strength to slide off her and covered himself up with the sheet. Lilly stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she had just made the most stupid mistake of her life. She had just slept with her partner, her partner and her best friend if she was being honest with herself. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she pulled the sheet up to her neck. She turned her head and looked at him and Scotty slowly turned to face her too "This was a mistake…wasn't it?" he asked

Lilly nodded in agreement "Probably"

"I should go, get back before the guys miss me" He sat up removed the condom and tossing it in the bin bedside the bed. He pulled on his underwear and pants, standing up and grabbing his shirt from the floor.

"Scotty?" Lilly whispered as she sat up, still clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Yeah Lil?" he asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"My offer still stands; if you need to talk I am here for you"

He tucked his shirt back into his pants and picked up his jacket "Thanks Lil".

"Is there any chance we can just go back to the way things were before, act like this never happened?"

"Yeah Lil, of course" He smiled at her and opened the door a jar, and looked around. He wanted to make sure no one saw him leaving Lilly's hotel room. He closed the door behind him and Lilly slid out of bed, realising she was going to need another shower.

Scotty opened his hotel room finding the guys asleep, Vera snoring and Will mumbling something about Lena again. He crossed to his overnight bag and pulled out a clean pair of underwear and his sweats, before he got into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he stood under the hot stream of water, rinsing any trace of Lilly off of his body, he realised that although what he and Lilly had just done was a serious mistake, he had needed it, and that it was going to be difficult for him to pretend he'd hadn't seen his best friend naked. Pretend he hadn't enjoyed the sex, pretended that he hadn't loved hearing her moaning in pleasure under him. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the plethora of racy images running thorough his head. Groaning softly as he felt himself growing hard again, yes it was definitely going to be next to impossible to be around her without wanting to tear her clothes off.

A/n: I wasn't gonna post this story until I finished it but I was dying to know whether or not you guys would like it. Tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, or any of the lines that are from the show that will appear in this chapter.

Chapter Two:

Nearly a month had gone by since the incident in Connecticut and Lilly was very surprised that she and Scotty had managed to act as if nothing had gone on between them. At first she had found it hard not to look at him without picturing him naked, but eventually she was able to push those thoughts out of her head and maintain her professional relationship with him. Scotty seemed to be doing better to, he'd even started going out with Vera at night when he needed a wingman, even though she could tell he didn't approve of Vera flirting with women when he was still married. Scotty had even said he was thinking of getting back out into the dating market, and Lilly knew that he most likely wouldn't be on the market long. Scotty was a really great guy, he was sweet and caring, any girl would be lucky to have him in her life. Plus from what little she experienced of it, the sex would be fantastic.

One cold January morning, Lilly walked into the department and found a middle aged woman with short blonde hair sitting beside her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she placed her bag on her desk

"Yes, I spoke to someone at the desk downstairs and they said to talk to a Detective Rush or Valens, I have some information on my brother's case"

Lilly nodded "I am Detective Rush" she said pleasantly, holding out her hand to shake the woman's. Scotty walked over and handed her a cup of coffee "And this is my partner, Detective Valens"

Scotty took a seat on Lilly's desk and smiled at the woman "What can we help you with? Mrs…"

"Adams, but you can call me Beth"

"You said you had some information on your brother's case?" Lilly prompted

They listened as Beth started to recount how her brother had joined a cult back in 1978 and when they tried to get him out with a help of a deprogrammer, he supposedly got away and committed suicide with a dose of cyanide. But now it appears that the deprogrammer is under investigation for the accidental death of a girl in his charge. Scotty was taking notes and listening to Beth, he was completely absorbed in what she was saying, until he saw Anna Mayes, walk into the department. She waved at him before she walked into Stillman's office; Scotty wondered why Anna would be coming into the precinct to talk to his Boss. But he shrugged it off and returned his attention to Beth.

* * *

Stillman was standing at his desk, looking over some files on his desk. He looked up as Anna walked into his office. "Anna Mayes" he said cheerfully

She smiled at him "Can I?" she asked, indicating the door to his office. He nodded and she closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Stillman asked, noting the serious look on her face.

She cleared her throat "My Lieutenant sent me, we found a body in the Schuylkill this morning"

Stillman nodded "Did you call the out desk?"

"No, I came to you 'cause uh….it's someone we know" Stillman looked slightly concerned, wondering if it was one of his detectives. He hadn't seen Nick or Will this morning; could it be one of them? "It's Scotty's girl"

Stillman's heart stopped "Elisa?" he asked Anna nodded "Thanks Anna, I'll have to ask that you let me talk to Scotty"

"Sure" she said softly "We'll be in touch" and she turned to leave.

Stillman looked out into the bullpen, watching Scotty talking to the woman at Lilly's desk. He knew that Scotty had been going through tough times, when he had broken up with Elisa; he knew that this was going to kill him. He only hoped that Scotty knew that they'd all be there for him. Stillman picked up the phone and called Manny Fernandez, before he talked to Scotty, he needed to be sure.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Manny, He walked out of his office and over towards Lilly's desk, Lilly was escorting their informant out of the department and Scotty looked up as Stillman approached "Mornin Boss, Lil and I have some new direction on the Matthew Adams case from 78" he informed his Boss

"That's great Scotty, do you mind taking a walk with me?" he asked

"Err. Sure Boss. I'll just tell Lil….'

"Now Scotty" He knew how the police grape vine operated, the last thing he needed was for Scotty to hear about Elisa from someone else.

"Okay Boss, I'll just get my coat"

It was cold out and the Schuylkill still had small ice bergs that were moving serenely down the slow flowing river. Scotty pulled his jacket tighter around him and shoved his hands in his pockets. He could tell that Stillman wanted to talk to him; it must be something serious for Boss to take him out here and he couldn't help but think that Stillman was going to fire him, or tell him he was going to be transferred out. Had Boss found out that he'd slept with Lilly?

"So what? You give Anna my job; bring me out here to break the news?" he asked chuckling nervously.

"It's about Elisa" Stillman replied sombrely.

Scotty had gotten a phone call from Elisa's sister telling him she'd had signed out Elisa from the hospital last week. She told him that Elisa had been asking for him, her sister wanted him to drop by to see her but Scotty had said no. As much as he would love to see Elisa, he just couldn't get dragged back onto that rollercoaster again. But now Boss had taken him outside, and was talking to him about her.

"Is she in trouble?" he asked as concern flooded through him.

Stillman took a deep breath, as a cop he had delivered death notices before, but this was a first time he had to inform someone he knew that the love of their life was dead. "They found her in the Schuylkill this morning"

Scotty's brow furrowed in confusion "Found her?"

"Yeah, it looks like she jumped" he clarified

"No, that can't be" Scotty said in disbelief, Boss had to be mistaken, Elisa couldn't be dead. It had to be someone that just looked like her.

"I sorry Scotty"

"No, cause she wouldn't" he replied. Elisa was a catholic same as him, suicide was a mortal sin. There would be no way that she would have jumped; some bastard must have pushed her off the bridge.

"I spoke to Manny Fernandez from West; he's got Anna working the case"

"Well I gotta talk to Anna, cause…." He paused trying to control his emotions "she was afraid of heights. She was getting better"

"I know" Stillman said

Scotty tried desperately to bite back tears, he wasn't going to cry in front of his Boss "I gotta walk" he said.

Stillman watched as Scotty walked away from him, his head and shoulders slumped forward. He knew it was best to leave him alone right now that Scotty needed sometime alone.

* * *

When Stillman returned to the precinct he headed straight for his office, Lilly had stopped him to ask him where Scotty was. But all Stillman had said was he was taking some lost hours. Lilly thought it was strange, as Scotty rarely took time off, even when he was sick. So Lilly had taken Will with her to go interview Crawford, the deprogrammer about Matthew's death. Crawford was sticking to his story however, that Matthew had snuck out the window of the bathroom. He did however point them in the direction on Maurice, the cult leader who was in jail.

Maurice wasn't talking however, leaving Lilly and Will with not much to go on, so they headed back to the precinct empty handed. Hoping Frannie had had some time to look over the autopsy report.

Vera came out of the break room later that evening, carrying a large cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "Frannie looked over the autopsy report, says that Matthew had abrasions on his back, mighta come from being dragged" he said as he walked over to Lilly's desk and leant against it.

"If someone moved him, it goes from suicide to murder"

"Maybe the deprogrammer?" Vera offered

Lilly sighed "No, Crawford hopped a plane to Miami that night, records back it up" Lilly replied, stretching her arms above her head. She looked up as Stillman and Will came over to them "Crawford's in the clear Boss" Lilly informed him.

"Bad news" Will began "Scotty's girlfriend"

"They found her in the river this morning"

Lilly's face fell, and her heart immediately went out to him. She had always felt so close to Scotty but after Connecticut …. It was as if there was an even stronger bond between them "Where is he?" Lilly asked in concern

"Home" Stillman replied simply

"We gotta go there" Lilly said standing up and looking around at her colleagues, she was desperate to know that Scotty was ok.

"He needs time Lil" Will said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He knew what must be going through Scotty's mind right now, when his wife had died all he wanted was to be left alone.

"That's what he wants"

Lilly sighed and took a seat back down at her desk, staring across her desk at her partner's empty chair. She could vaguely hear her colleagues talking about hitting Jones' to have a drink for Elisa. Lilly said she wasn't in the mood and she picked up her coat and headed for the door.

* * *

Lilly unlocked her door and stepped over the threshold of her apartment, and pulled her gun holster and badge from her belt, placing them on the table. She headed straight for the phone. She knew that Boss had told her to give Scotty some time alone but she needed to talk to him, to see if he was okay. She had just finished dialling his number when she heard a knock on her door, sighing she hung up the phone, Chris probably forgotten her keys. She opened the door and came face to face with Scotty, he was wearing a ratty old hoody and a pair of dark blue jeans. She could tell by looking at him that he'd been crying his eyes were red and puffy. "Oh Scotty, I am so sorry. Boss told us about Elisa. Are you okay?"

"You said a month ago that if I needed you, you be there." He reminded her "That offer still good?"

Lilly nodded and stood back to let him in, she closed the door and brushed past him, walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you cup of coffee or something?"

"No, I don't need coffee" Scotty whispered and he followed Lilly into the kitchen. He watched her busy herself at the coffee machine in the corner and in his alcohol induced haze he crossed the small gap between them, trapping her between his body and the counter. "What are you doing Scotty?" Lilly asked as she felt his breath against her neck.

He didn't answer her, but lifted a hand and brushed aside her ponytail and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. She could now smell the alcohol wafting off him and she turned around to face him, for the first time in the nearly two years she'd know Scotty Valens, she felt afraid of him. "What are you doing Scotty?"

"I need you, I need to forget if only for a few minutes" He said, his arms resting against the counter on either side of her slim body. The look in his eyes was one of pain, in a haze of lust and alcohol and she didn't make an attempt to push him off when his head dipped forward to kiss her. His tongue brushed against her lips and she tried to deny him entry into her mouth.

She knew she should stop him; her partner was clearly drunk and confused. If he was sober he wouldn't be in her apartment at 10'oclock on the night he'd found out Elisa was dead, kissing her. Her hands slid up his chest and pushed him off her "You've been drinking Scotty"

"I ain't drunk Rush and my mind is clear" he slid his hands under her coat and it fell to the floor, he unwound her scarf from her neck, his hands cupping her cheeks gently. "Your confused" she tried again.

"I ain't confused Lil, I know I want you"

He lifted her up onto the counter and stepped closer to her and started to kiss his way down her neck, only this time Lilly didn't push him away. She closed her eyes , hoping that Scotty would realise that he didn't want to do this.

"Chris could be home any minute, please Scotty" He released his claim on her neck and looked at her, his breath coming in short rasps. She could see the real Scotty Valens, trying to fight his way through the thick fog of depression, guilt and regret that had descended upon him.

The Scotty Valens that would try and make her laugh, the Scotty Valens that would bring her a cup of coffee when he made himself one, The Scotty Valens that was there for her after her ordeal with George Marks, who sat up with her all night after that, refusing her requests to leave, knowing that she didn't want him too. She knew that it was probably crazy, but in that moment, she realised that this was something that she needed to do for him. She slid off the counter and he didn't stop her. She took a step towards him, and tentatively placed a hand on the side of his face. She raised herself up on tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against his. When she pulled away she took his hand and guided him towards her staircase. If she was going to do this, she didn't want to do it in her kitchen, where her sister could walk in on them. He didn't say anything as he followed her up the narrow staircase to her bedroom, she opened the door and he stepped into her room. He looked around her small bedroom, at her ornate four poster bed, her matching chest of drawers opposite. At the small blue armchair in the corner, where her two cats sat, glaring at him fiercely.

He heard the door close and watched as Lilly stepped towards him "I don't want you to do something you do wanna do Lil, I just….I…"

"Shhhhh, it's ok Scotty, I know" She placed her hands on either side of his hoodie and slowly dragged it up his body, tossing it to the floor. Scotty didn't moved and he watched her as she started to unbutton her own shirt, allowing it to fall at her feet. Scotty's eyes came to rest on her chest watching her breast rise and fall with each breath. He took a step towards her, his hands grazing her sides, one hand moved up her slender back and undid the clasp on her bra. When it was undone, he lowered his head to kiss his neck as his thumbs brushing the straps from her shoulders.

Scotty just needed a distraction from the worst day of his life; after he went to inform Elisa's family of her death he spent the next couple hours just wandering the streets of Philly. When he became too cold, he headed for Jones' tavern for a drink. Jones had said something about him being surprised that one of his best customers was in his bar in the middle of the day. Scotty had simply said he was having a bad day before ordering himself a Scotch.

When Jones' had finally cut him off, he'd taken his keys and told him to go home and sleep it off. Jones' had gotten him into a cab, but when the cab driver had asked for Scotty's address, he found himself giving Lilly's instead. He hadn't even realised it was so late, until he saw the clock in Lilly's kitchen.

He could tell Lilly was afraid of him at first, and he tried to stop himself, but he needed her. When they slept together in Connecticut however wrong they both agreed it was, it had helped him if only for a little while. He wanted that feeling again, but not if she wasn't willing. As bad as he needed her, he was still prepared to walk away if she told him no.

When she kissed him and taken his hand in hers, leading her up to her bedroom, he knew that he wasn't forcing her. That she was willing to do this for him, even though it was most likely another mistake.

Lilly led him over to her bed and lay down against the mattress, watching as Scotty dropped his pants and climb into bed beside her.

* * *

Chris slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open. She removed her coat, scarf and gloves, tossing them down on the couch "Lil?' she called as she walked into the kitchen. The light was on, yet her sister was no were to be seen. Maybe she had been called back into work, but hadn't she seen the service weapon and badge on the table near the phone? "Lil" she tried again "I got off work early, you home"

She looked over towards the fridge and saw Lilly's coat and scarf on the floor, that wasn't like her sister. Lilly was a neat freak. She was forever hassling her about leaving her clothes all over the floor on the den where she slept.

Chris picked up her sisters coat and went to hang it up on the coat rack by the door. Maybe Lil was upstairs, she sometimes like to eat takeout in bed with the cats. Chris ascended the stair and walked towards the bedroom door. She was just about to knock when she heard a series of soft moans and groans emitting from behind the door. As far as she knew her sister wasn't seeing anyone, and yet she was clearly in there having sex with someone. Chris smiled to herself, it was about time her tightly wound sister got some action. She doubted that it happened too often, not with the insane number of hours that Lilly worked. Chris quietly crept back down the stairs, and to her makeshift room in the den, closing the door.

Scotty hovered over Lilly, out of breath but completely satisfied. He eased himself out of her and dropped to the bed beside her "Oh my God Scotty" Lilly muttered looking over at him.

Scotty's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Although Lilly and he had just had sex for the fourth time that night, it wasn't enough. He was still thinking about Elisa and it still hurt like a knife to his heart, Scotty rolled over to the centre of the bed and started to press kisses down her neck. He rolled back on top of her and at first Lilly tried to push him away. "Scotty, stop" she whispered. Scotty shifted his weight and she gasped when she felt his hardened penis against her sensitive centre. "I need you Lil"

Lilly's hands stopped pushing him of and instead wrapped around his neck, moaning as he slid into her again.

A/n: Okay, so it's a little OCC for both of them but Scotty did do something stupid when Elisa died. Figured I'd put a different spin on it this time. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Cold Case, suprisingly.

Chapter three:

Lilly opened her eyes, the early morning sunlight streaming in through a gap in her curtains making it impossible for her to stay asleep any longer. Looking up and finding Scotty standing in her bedroom getting dressed. "Hey" he said softly

"Hi" she replied "How'd you sleep?" she asked him

"I didn't really" he answered

"Were you going to leave without waking me?" Lilly asked softly, trying not to sound hurt.

Scotty sighed "I didn't know what I'd say Lil" he said honestly "Last night was….last night I was drunk and stupid and I shouldn't have come here"

"It's fine Scotty" Lilly whispered and she reached down to the floor to grab her shirt, draping it over her shoulders and doing it up. Scotty watched as she stood up and walked over to him "You were a mess Scotty, I'll admit that. But I was a willing participant"

"It was only meant to be a onetime thing Lil, back in Connecticut we agreed that it was a mistake and we shouldn't do it again. But then last night, after Elisa died, all I kept thinking about was that I wanted you, you made me forget last time and I needed to forget again"

"I know Scotty" she said softly and she cupped his cheek gently in her hand.

Scotty smiled at her "Look I gotta go; I just gotta a phone call from Elisa's Ma. She wants me to pick up Elisa's personal belongings from West" He said, his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Lilly asked in concern.

"Yeah, I gotta go home and get changed and head over there. Elisa's mother has arranged for the funeral to take place on Saturday."

Lilly nodded "Is there anything I can do Scotty?"

"No, Lil its fine. Thanks for the offer. Can you tell Boss I'll be back tomorrow though?"

"Are you sure your ready Scotty?"

"I am fine Lil, really" He said warmly.

Lilly really didn't think him coming back this early was a good idea, but she nodded "Sure Scotty, I'll tell him" she said reluctantly.

"I better go" He stared at her for a few moments, he lifted his hands deciding whether or not to touch her or not, finally deciding on the latter, opened the bedroom door and hurried down the stairs. Lilly ran a hand through her hair, watching her retreating form, and then she closed the door after him. Leaning back against the wood and closing her eyes, fighting back tears. She knew last night had been a colossal mistake and if she had a chance to do it over again, she would have made him leave. But when he started kissing her neck, his hands sliding up her waist, her inhibitions collapsed in a heap.

Chris heard someone on the stairs and peered out from the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man her sister had spent the night with, her jaw dropped as she saw Scotty sneak across the living room quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching then headed out the front door. Scotty had been the mystery man? The man that Lilly had slept with last night? Chris frowned and hurried up the stairs to talk to Lilly, curious to know what had happened the previous night.

Lilly heard her bedroom door squeak open and she stuck her head out of the bathroom, finding Chris leaning up against the doorframe "Mornin Lil" Chris said jovially

"Hey Chris"

"Was that Scotty that just left?"

Lilly froze and turned back around to face her sister "Yeah, he was just dropping off some case files" Lilly lied

"At 6am, in your bedroom?" Chris asked teasingly "With you dressed in only a shirt?"

Lilly rolled her eyes "So he stayed the night" Lilly sighed "His ex-girlfriend died yesterday and he needed someone to talk to"

"You were doing more than talking, I heard you two from my room all night long" Lilly blushed "If his girlfriend just died, why is he sleeping with you?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business Chris" Lilly snapped "I have to get ready for work" and Lilly promptly slammed the bathroom door.

Chris sighed; it wasn't like her sister to act so irresponsible. If Scotty was in mourning for Elisa he wouldn't be thinking clearly. She liked Scotty, but she wasn't willing to let her sister be his rebound girl, not when her sister had so much trouble trusting people.

Chris sighed and headed back down the stairs to make them some breakfast, hoping her sister would forgive her for prying into her personal life. It had taken 9 years for Lilly to forgive her for the last time that Chris had hurt her when she'd slept with Patrick. She wasn't about to hurt Lilly, or let her get hurt again. She'd been the rebound girl before, and at first it had been great. She'd enjoyed the sex and attention that the guy lavished on her while he was healing from his last relationship, than as soon as he had gotten over it he'd dumped her like yesterday's laundry.

Lilly emerged a few minutes later, hurrying into the kitchen while putting her gun and badge on her belt. She brushed past Chris and poured coffee into her travel mug. "Lil, I am sorry about this morning" Chris began apologetically "You were right, I shouldn't have pried into your personal life"

"No, you shouldn't have" Lilly replied icily.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" Chris supplies.

Lilly sighed as she placed the lid on her travel mug "I know Chris, and I appreciate it but I am a big girl I can look after myself"

Chris nodded "Have a great day at work" Chris added

"Thanks" Lilly started to walk towards the door "Hey, you doing anything for your birthday tomorrow night? 'Cause if you're not, I wanna to take you to dinner"

"I'd like that" Chris says with a smile

Lilly nods "great, I'll see you tonight" Lilly says as she slides on her overcoat and picks up her gloves.

"Bye" Chris says.

Lilly walks out the front door and closes it behind her, heading for her car.

* * *

Scotty walked through the bullpen at West detectives, feeling all eyes burning into him. Caught a few whispered words from behind the hands of those seated at the scattered desks. He headed straight for Anna's desk, wanting nothing more than to get Elisa's thing and head over to her mother's townhouse.

"Hey Scotty" Anna said sympathetically

"Hey, Elisa's mother wants her personal belongs" he says, trying desperately not to choke up while in a room full of people he used to work with. Around him, the uniformed officers and plain clothes detectives started to get back to work.

"Sure" said Anna and she stood up and reached down for a box beside her desk, handing it over to him. "Scotty, she also left a note" Anna said "I supposed to keep it with the file but I made you a copy"

Scotty took an envelope from Anna's outstretched hand "Where did they find it?" Scotty asked

"On her bed at her sister's, it's addressed to you"

Scotty nodded "Thanks"

"Scotty, are you okay?" she asked softly

"I am fine" Scotty said unconvincingly "Look I gotta go, thanks Anna" before she could say anything, Scotty was gone. She sighed heavily and sank back down in her seat, staring at the door from where he just left.

* * *

Scotty knocked on the small red door, looking around at the small, familiar porch swing. He had vivid memories of playing on that swing when he and Elisa were kids; that was when he had first kissed her, they were sitting there when he told her that he'd been accepted into the police academy and it was where he had proposed to her. It was amazing how one piece of furniture could invoke all those wonderful memories.

The door opened and a small, elderly Hispanic woman; stuck her head out to look at who was there. She smiled sadly when she saw Scotty and reached out to give him a hug. "Lo siento mucho Alvera" Scotty whispered against the old woman's hair.

"Gracias Scotty, do you have mi niña belongings" she asked hopefully Alvera asked

Scotty nodded "Yeah, I got them here" Scotty said, patting the box under his arm. "I also brought you some stuff she left at my apartment"

He followed Alvera into the kitchen and put the box down on the table. Elisa's mother looked through the box, lifting Elisa's scarf up to her face and breathing in the lingering scent. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she placed the scarf down on the table. Alvera's eyes fell on a silver photo frame, containing a picture of Scotty and her daughter. "Oh mi hijo, don't you want to keep this for yourself?" she asked kindly.

Scotty shook his head "Nah, I can't" he said.

Alvera reached up and put her hands on Scotty's shoulder "Where's Enzo and Carmela?" Scotty asked referring to Elisa's father and sister.

"Enzo has gone to talk to the priest about Elisa's funeral and Carmela is upstairs in Elisa's old room"

Scotty nodded "I might go up and see her" Scotty said and he walked towards the stairs, trying not to look at the happy family photos on the wall, many of which featured him and Elisa. He knocked on Elisa's bedroom door and waited.

"Come in" a choked voice answered

He pushed open the door, finding Elisa's sister sitting on the bed hugging Elisa's childhood teddy bear "Hey Scotty" Carmela whispered.

"Hey" Scotty replied, he closed the door and came and sat down beside her, Carmela burst into tears and collapsed against his shoulder. Scotty wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He had always seen Carmela as his little sister, she was only two years younger than Elisa and when he and Elisa started dating at fourteen, he just sort of adopted her as his baby sister and protecting her as fiercely as if she were his flesh and blood. "It will be ok Carmela" Scotty whispered into her long black hair.

Carmela shook her head "It's my fault Scotty, she begged me to let her out of that place and I agreed, let her come stay with me" she replied guiltily, clutching at Scotty's overcoat.

"This isn't your fault at all" Scotty tried to reassure her, running a hand up and down her back.

"I just wish I hadn't signed her out" she wailed

"No one is blaming you Carmela" Scotty said softly

"Tell that too Papi, he hasn't looked at me since you told us Elisa was dead" Carmela moaned, she stood up and tossed the bear on the bed, moving to stare out the window.

Scotty sighed, although he knew how much Elisa hated the hospital, he and Elisa's parents had agreed that it was the best place for her. She had been in and out of the hospital ever since she had first been diagnosed. At first Scotty tried to keep her at home with him or at her parents place, but as she got worse her parents agreed to have her committed.

He had hated the look in her eyes that first time they'd walked away, the look of hurt and betrayal. It broke his heart every time she begged him to take her home. The last time he had signed her out she'd seemed fine at first. He thought that they had finally found the right combination of drugs and that they could go back to the life they'd been planning since they were fourteen. She'd gone to first Thursdays and met everyone, told him that she loved meeting all of his friends. When he asked her if she was feeling better, she had told him that she had never felt better. Scotty had even retrieved the engagement ring from his mother' and planned to propose to her again.

All was well until that fateful morning six months ago, the weeks leading up to if she had started having the nightmares again and Scotty tried to shake it off, tried to ignore the warning signs, praying to God that it would settle down. He made her promise to call him every morning at 9am, to check in with him. When 9:02 rolled around and she hadn't called he started to panic, she called him five minutes later rambling something about giants attacking her and he felt his world crumbling. Boss gave him time to go see her, when he'd arrived at his apartment and opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the Cherrios that were scattered down the hallway and the TV blaring in the bedroom. Something was very wrong and as he walked into the bedroom and saw those words on his mirror 'THE GIANTS ARE BACK'.

He knew that Elisa had relapsed and he had to find her.

He remembered running back into the squad room, remembered Boss telling him that he should call it in, and get help. But he knew that if she was picked up she'd end up in the puzzle house again. He promised her she wouldn't have to go back to that place. So he drove around all day and well into the night, finally finding her sitting on the stoop in their childhood neighbourhood, watching the kids playing baseball.

He'd started to yell at her about how much she'd scared him until he collapsed beside her and buried his face in her lap as he wept. After that he knew that she had to go back to the hospital, she agreed but told him that she thought it would be best for him if they broke up. She hated seeing him hurt and in a moment of weakness Scotty had agreed and walked away from her once and for all.

"I am surprised your Ma and Pops wanted me at the funeral, I was the one that broke her heart and left her there" Scotty replied as he picked up the discarded bear, recognising it as the bear he'd brought Elisa for the first anniversary. Carmela turned back to face him "She didn't tell them that you broke up, when they asked her where you had been she lied and told them that you were real busy. I think she didn't want our parents to hate you for a decision she made"

Scotty stared down at the teddy bear in his hands, feeling his eyes welling with tears "You know I woulda stayed with her, right to the end Carmela, I love….loved her so much"

"I know Scotty, but she couldn't stand seeing you so hurt. When I got her home last week, she asked me to call you but I knew that she didn't really want to drag you back down again. In the end I think she was glad that you didn't come and see her, would of made it harder for you"

Scotty sighed "She left me a note" Scotty whispered

Carmella nodded "I know, the police found it when they were searching her room"

"Did you read it?" Scotty asked her.

"No"

Scotty reached into his pocket and pulled it out "I've been staring at it all morning, I can't bring myself to open it"

Carmella crouched down in front of him "Elisa loved you Scotty, ever since she was a little girl. Whatever is in that letter Scotty….she'd want you to read it" Scotty nodded, fingering the letter in his hands. He slid it inside his coat again.

"I better go, I have to stop by Ma's" Scotty said as he stood up "I'll see you on Saturday"

Carmella pressed a kiss to Scotty's cheek "see you Saturday" she replied.

* * *

Lilly walked down the hallway the following morning, so busy sliding on her gloves she didn't see Scotty approaching her. "Hey" he said and she jumped slightly and blushed. She hadn't seen him since yesterday morning, in her bedroom.

"Hey"

"So where are we on this case?" Scotty asked clearing his throat.

Lilly froze, she knew that Scotty wanted to throw himself back into work to forget his pain, she was the same way but this case was bringing up aspects that might hit to close to home at the moment. "Are you sure that it's a good idea?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I need to work so tell me where we are" he demanded.

Lilly sighed and signalled for Scotty to follow her, catching him up on the details of the case as they drove up to the prison to re-interview Maurice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Cold Case or it's characters. Also don't own the lines from the show, they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer.

Chapter 4:

Maurice smiled smugly as the corrections officers dragged him back to the interview room and forced him down in the chairs.

"Back again detectives, miss me already?"

"We are here to talk to you again Maurice, we know you're still running the game on the outside. We also know about the Patricide" Lilly said with authority.

"Patricide? Now last time you said I was planning mass suicide, which one is it?" Maurice asked in an amused tone. Scotty snapped out of his trance he fallen into when Maurice had mentioned suicide and joined in the interview "You said you never saw Matthew the night after the kidnapping"

"But he came back two days later" Lilly added, looking from between Scotty and Maurice

"Says who?" He questioned, staring at Lilly coldly

"His dad" Lilly re-joined

"Doesn't mean I killed him"

"Add to that you Deputy Nick fingered you" Scotty said as he walked over to the table

Maurice's face fell slightly and he looked over at Scotty "Nick did?" he asked in surprise, Scotty nodded "I see what he's doing….Nick is the keeper of my congregation" Maurice confessed.

Lilly smiled at Scotty and sunk down into the seat opposite Maurice "Thought the cult was dead"

"He was supposed to lead till I get out but I guess he sees his chance to keep me locked up forever"

"So Matthew came back" Lilly prompted

Maurice nodded "And we were thrilled, except for Nick"

"How so?" Scotty asked

"'Cause with Matthew gone, he could try to get his wife back" Maurice replied, smirking slightly.

"His wife?" Lilly asked curiously

"Alison"

"Alison and Nick were married?" Lilly enquired

"And Nick did not like to share" Maurice added jokingly

"So you're sayin' Nick killed Matthew?"

Maurice interlaced his fingers on the table and looked over at Lilly "I know they said that it was suicide" he said throwing out the last word like it meant nothing "but nah, suicides for cowards Matthew was brave"

Scotty felt his temper rising and he leant over the table "Talk more 'bout that" Scotty ordered

"Suicide?" Scotty nodded "Well…it's a 'Screw you' to the world, I never really loved any of you"

"Is that right?" Scotty asked, sensing Scotty's fuse was about to explode, she tried to stand up to get him to leave.

"Scotty maybe we should…". Scotty put his hand on her shoulder and shoved her back down on the chair.

"No, no what else does it tell you?" Scotty continued, pleading for Maurice to give him a reason to kill him right then and there.

"Defective thinking, narcissism"

"Keep going"

"And that your so called loved ones have failed.."

Scotty leapt across the table and slammed Maurice's head into the table, over and over again. Screaming at him until the guards came running in and pulled him off of him "Keep talkin'" Scotty spat as he wrestled free from the guards grip, brushing his thumb across his upper lip.

Maurice lifted his head from the table, blood pouring from his broken nose and he laughed dryly. Lilly looked uncomfortably from her partner, who was pacing in the corner of the room, being held back from Maurice by the annoyed guards and Maurice who was wiping the blood from his hands on his grey jumpsuit. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, Scotty had lost his cool with a suspect before but to her knowledge he'd never once attacked someone. Another guard entered the interview room and walked over to Maurice, checking his bleeding nose "I think you're done here Detectives" he said bitterly as he dragged Maurice to his feet "The warden will wanna see you before you leave". The guards surrounding Scotty only let him go when the prisoner had been escorted from the room, and he pushed past her heading for the exit.

The drive back to headquarters was done mostly in silence, the warden had chewed them up and spat them out, screaming that he was going to report them to their lieutenant. Lilly wasn't looking forward to facing Stillman, when she had told him yesterday that Scotty was coming back to work he had flat out refused. Told her that when Scotty came in she was to direct him to his office so he could order him to go home.

Lilly only prayed that Stillman wouldn't report either of them to IAD, but she knew that she couldn't stop the warden from doing so.

* * *

When they walked into the bullpen, she saw Stillman in his office and he looked livid. He pushed his chair back from his desk and stalked over to the door of his office. "Rush! Valens! Get in here now!" he snapped.

They shared a look and walked into Stillman's office and closed the door.

Stillman didn't waste any time, he started to tell them how angry he was at them. How disappointed he was in the two of them. "What do you think you were doing?" He yelled "Do you know what you have done, this could compromise this whole investigation, not to mention you put both your jobs a risk"

"It's not Lil's fault Boss, she tried to make me leave. I didn't go" Scotty said defensively

"Lilly knows full well how I felt about you working so early after Elisa's death, she is just as responsible as you are Scotty" Stillman retorted. Scotty looked over at his partner, who was staring at the pen holder on Stillman's desk. Had his stupid actions really risked Lilly's career too? He'd never forgive himself if she lost her job because of him.

"So what happens now Boss?" Lilly asked cautiously "Are you going to report us to IAB?"

Stillman sighed heavily removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers "I should, but I am keeping this in house" He replied "But I am warning you, both of you, one more stunt like that and I'll have both your badges"

Lilly and Scotty nodded "Yes Boss" they said together.

"Lilly can you shut the door on your way out, I need to speak to Scotty alone" Scotty gulped audibly; he was in for it now.

Lilly nodded again "Yes Boss" she said again and she exited the office, heading over to her desk and slumping down into her seat.

Vera looked around furtively making sure Boss wasn't watching before he walked over to Lilly's desk

"Is Valens in the woodshed?" he asked

"Boss said he'd keep it in house, keep it out of IA's hands" Lilly replied in concern

Will came over to inform them that Maurice's story checked out, giving them enough evidence to go back to Nick.

* * *

Scotty looked up from the letter and walked over to his front door, opening it, he was surprised to see his Boss there "Hey Scotty" Stillman said

"Hey" Scotty replied, standing back to let him in "I err, snapped out I know, sorry"

"Most people wouldn't try and come back, two days after something like this" Stillman reasoned

Scotty shrugged "I ain't most people"

"Yeah?"

"Won't happen again" Scotty said reassuringly

Stillman paused "I need your gun Scotty" he said gently but with authority "Just for a little while"

"Want my badge too?" Scotty asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice

"No, the badge is yours"

Scotty walked over to the bureau drawer where he kept his gun, dropped the clip out of the gun and pooped the bullet out of the chamber, he walked over and placed it on the coffee table in front of his Boss before turning his back "Elisa was in a lot of pain Scotty" Stillman tried to reassure his youngest detective.

"It wasn't… suicide" Scotty said trying to convince himself more than Stillman "What happened" he shook his head.

"Wasn't there a note?" John asked

"But it wasn't like that, I mean if she'd….jumped or something" Scotty replied "it'd be more apologising, that she couldn't make it" Scotty explained

"Well what did she say?" he asked

"It was 'bout the good stuff, when we were kids" he answered

Stillman sat down on the arm of Scotty's couch fixing him with a serious look "Scotty sometimes that's how people say goodbye" he informed Scotty.

"No, no" Scotty said and he turned to pick up the note she'd left him "she wrote about this birthday party, her friend turning fourteen and how we're both there, sneakin' looks, and talkin' 'bout how the river smells and how in her head, she waiting for the light to fade so I can hold her hand.." Scotty started to choke up and swallowed the growing lump in his throat"…in the dark and no one would see" he said breathing heavily and trying to hold back tears "Don't tell me that note is the end" Scotty said holding it out for Stillman "It's the beginning" he added in almost a whisper.

John saw the tears in Scotty's eyes and he swallowed hard "I better get back" Scotty snapped and he opened his front door, signalling that he wanted Stillman to leave. He took his cue, picking up Scotty's gun he headed out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

True to her word, Lilly took Chris out for her birthday, although she was still distracted by what had happened earlier that day. They spent most of the time, joking around and teasing each other about their childhood boyfriends and talking about Lilly's work. Lilly was glad that she and her baby sister were getting back to being friends again. When they were kids, they had only each other. Their mother spent most of their young lives either dating any man that would look her way, or drinking herself into a coma. Chris was so utterly dependant on Lilly when they were little as Lilly pretty much raised Chris herself, helping her with her homework, making her dinner and walking her to and from school.

But their closeness was shattered when she had started dating Patrick. She had fallen for him harder than she had ever fallen for any guy and she spent most of her free time with him. Given that she had just left the academy that hadn't been much time because she was determined to prove herself to her male counterparts. When he proposed to her and given her a diamond ring, she had said yes, with tears in her eyes. Excited to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved so much.

At first all was perfect, Ellen Rush was even sober enough to throw her eldest daughter an engagement party, and everyone loved Patrick and was happy that Lilly had finally found the love of her life.

That all came to a crashing halt when she came home one night after a patrol, her cop instincts told her immediately that something was wrong the minute she opened the front door of the apartment she shared with Patrick. It was quiet, too quiet, and she crept down the hallway to her bedroom. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she opened that door, her heart had felt like it had been ripped out when she saw the love of her life in bed with her sister. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and she needed to get out of there and she ran out of the apartment, Patrick trying desperately to run after her begging her for forgiveness.

Her patrol partner Becky Wagner had agreed to go and pick up her stuff the following day and offered Lilly the spare room of her apartment.

Lilly had immediately cut both Chris and Patrick out of her life and refused to speak to either of them, despite numerous attempts from both of them to get her to forgive them. For nine long years she had succeeded in ignoring her sister until she showed up at the precinct on day, her heart stopped when she saw Chris flirting with her partner and she hadn't been ashamed to yell at her in front of him.

Scotty had seemed confused at first and she was grateful he had sensed she didn't want to talk about it and didn't bring her up again. It had taken the George Marks case to make Lilly try and forgive her sister, because she didn't want something to happen to her baby sister when she was still angry at her and after knowing what the supposedly quiet file clerk George Marks had done to all those women, she was terrified that something like that could happen to Chris. So she's showed up at Chris's bar and slid a key across the counter to her sister, offering her a place to stay. Chris took the key with a smile and when Lilly had woken up the next morning, she found Chris sleeping peacefully on the daybed in the den, Tripod and Olivia curled up at her feet. Lilly realised that she had forgiven Chris long ago and was grateful that she could have a second chance at real family.

Chris and Lilly drove back to Lilly's townhouse still all laughing and teasing each other. Chris wiped her tears out of her eyes and sighed happily, she was just about to step out of the car when she looked up at Lilly's front door and saw a hooded figure sitting on the stoop. "Are you expecting someone?" Chris asked her sister, her eyes locked on the dark figure.

"Stay here" Lilly cautiously got out of the car and walked towards her steps, the figure stood up and moved into the glow of the street light. She sighed with relief when she saw the outline of Scotty's face. "Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" Lilly replied with a smile.

Chris, recognising Scotty, got out of the car and walked up behind her sister "Hi Scotty, Lil told me about Elisa, I am really sorry"

"Thanks" Scotty countered

Chris looked between her sister and Scotty and decided to leave them alone "I am going inside, it's freezing out here" she said.

"Bye Chris" Scotty said quietly

Lilly sat down on the steps and indicated for Scotty to do the same "So how you going? I tried calling you"

Scotty stared out across the street "Yeah, I was at Ma's" Scotty answered.

Lilly reached out and placed her hand on Scotty's arm and squeezed it gently. "Boss said you were taking some time off work"

Scotty scoffed "Not exactly my choice Lil" he replied

Lilly smiled softly "I think it would be good for you to take some time for yourself"

"Elisa's funeral is tomorrow" Scotty stated "I was wantin' to know if you'd come with me" he asked awkwardly.

Lilly frowned "Are you sure that's a good idea Scotty?"

Scotty nodded "I need a friend there Lil, I need you there" he said seriously, he placed a hand on top of hers and she felt the warmth of his hand, seeping through her skin. She looked into his eyes and she sighed, she wanted to tell him no, that she didn't want it to seem like she was his date at his ex-girlfriends funeral. But Scotty was the master of the pleading puppy dog eyes and she found herself nodding her head in the affirmative. The smile she received did not quite reach his eyes and she returned it, reaching up to cup his cheek, feeling the scratchy stubble on his chin "You better get yourself cleaned up there Valens" she teased him.

"I appreciate this Lil, I really do"

"No problem Scotty, we're friends aren't we?"

Scotty nodded "Course we are"

Lilly sighed and checked her watch "I better get inside before Chris thinks we're making out"

Scotty chuckles "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10" Scotty says as he stood up

"Sure" Lilly replies

"Thanks Lil" he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned, burying her face in his hoodie and breathing in his scent. She felt him press a delicate kiss to the top of her head before he released her and walked down the street towards the train station.

Lilly waited till he was out of sight before she went inside, finding Chris sitting on the couch with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. "There's more coffee in the pot if you want some" Chris said, her eyes still glued on the TV screen.

"Thanks" Lilly said as she slid out of his jacket and hung it on the back of the door.

"What did Scotty want?" Chris asked conversationally.

Lilly poured herself a drink and sank down beside her sister "He wants me to come with him to Elisa's funeral" Lilly replied.

Chris's head snapped around to face Lilly and her eyes widened in shock "What? Like his date?"

"No, as a friend" Lilly snapped angrily.

Chris shrugged "I am sorry Lil; it just seems weird to me that he'd invite you to his ex's funeral"

Lilly sighed in frustration "I met Elisa, she was a great woman and I am going with him to pay my respects and be there for my best friend"

Chris was quiet for a few moments then she took a deep breath "has this got anything to do with him sleeping over the other night?" Chris asked cautiously.

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"You slept with him Lil; you can't tell me that meant nothing"

Lilly simply rolled her eyes and put her cup down on the coffee table "it meant nothing Chris" Lilly barked as she stood up "Yes we slept together but it was just…..look I don't have to explain my sex life to you"

"Lil…"

"I am going to bed" Lilly added and she stalked off upstairs.

Chris sighed and returned her attention to the TV; she only hoped Lilly hoped would wake up to herself soon before she got hurt.

A/n: Not entirely sure Lilly should be going to Elisa's funeral but Scotty needs her so she's going. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lilly stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, taking in the plain black dress she was wearing. She had never been to a funeral before, never having anyone close to her that had died before now. She still was a little unsure she should be going to Elisa's funeral, she'd only met her twice before and she'd never met any of her family, would they really want a stranger at their relatives funeral?

Lilly sighed and turned off the bathroom light, turning to pick up her coat off the bed. She was just checking she had everything when she heard a soft knock on her door. Chris pushed open the door and smiled at her sister "Scotty's here" she said.

"Thanks" Lilly replied. Chris nodded and shut the door behind her, Lilly slid on her coat and headed down stairs to meet her partner.

Scotty looked up from where he'd been sitting on the couch and smiled at her "You look nice Lil" he commented.

"Thanks" Lilly said

"Should we get going, I promised her Ma that I wouldn't be late"

Lilly nodded "Okay"

She started too moved towards the door and Scotty placed his hand on the small of her back, following close behind her. She relished the feeling of Scotty's warm hand; the gentle burning through her clothes was a comfort. Scotty opened the car door for her and she slid into the passenger seat, Scotty slid behind the wheel and turned over the engine, peeling away from the curb and driving rapidly down the street.

Scotty had always been somewhat of a lead foot, but he was driving even faster today and it unnerved Lilly somewhat. "Maybe you should slow down a bit" Lilly suggested as she looked at the window at the blurry trees whipped past.

"Huh" Scotty replied, snapping out of a trance "Right, errr sorry" Scotty whispered and he slowed down.

"Did you want me to drive Scotty, you seem distracted"

"No I am alright Lil, were almost there anyway" he replied.

A few minutes later, Scotty pulled into the parking lot of a small church and manoeuvred the car into a spot. He climbed out of the car and Lilly followed him, walking across the lawn to the large oak doors of the church. She could hear the musical clanging of the steeple bells and watched as people ascended the steps into the church. Scotty walked over to an elderly woman and pressed a kiss her cheek "Hola Alvera" Scotty whispered "how are you holding up this morning?"

"I am okay Scotty, I am glad you're here. Carmela told me last night that you and Elisa were no longer together when she died" Scotty made to say something in his defence but Alvera cut him off "it's alright Scotty, she loved you and I know you loved her, she would of wanted you here today, you were a big part of her life"

Scotty smiled "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about us"

Alvera cupped his cheek "I understand Scotty" Alvera turned and spotted Lilly "and who is this?" she asked Scotty curiously

"This is my partner Lilly Rush, Lil this is Elisa's mum Alvera"

"Hello" Lilly said and she stuck out her hand to shake Alvera's.

"And you came here to support Scotty; you must be a good partner"

"She is" Scotty answered as he smiled in her direction.

Alvera smiled "well any friend of Scotty's is welcome my dear, please go inside and take a seat. My husband and Carmela are already in there"

Scotty nodded and he and Lilly moved off towards the front doors, Lilly watched as Scotty greeted various relatives of Elisa's, accepting their condolences and offering his own. Lilly was beginning to realise that maybe coming here was a bad idea after all. She felt like the proverbial third wheel and although Scotty remained by her side and introduce her to Elisa's family, she couldn't help but notice the strange looks she got from some of her relatives unnerved her.

Scotty approached an elderly gentleman and a woman that resembled Elisa and greeted them in Spanish, he gently placed a hand on Lilly's back and started to introduce her to them "Lil, this is Elisa's younger sister Carmela and her father Enzo" he said "Lilly's my partner"

A look of recognition crossed Carmela's face "Oh so you're Lilly, Elisa mentioned you. She said you met when you met outside of the department one day"

Lilly smiled "Yeah, I did. I only met her a few times but she was a really nice person"

"Well them I am glad you are here today to pay your respects to our daughter" Enzo replied.

Scotty took a seat in the front row and Lilly slid onto the bench beside him, his eyes were glued on the coffin at the front of the church and at the large photo of Elisa beside it. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were shining with tears, it shocked her slightly. She'd never seen Scotty crying before, she always thought of him as being too tough for that. She reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at their joined hands, but didn't make any effort to pull his hand away from hers. She gave her a reassuring smile which he didn't return, instead he returned to staring at the coffin that contained the love of his life. An organ started to play and Scotty swallowed thickly before standing up to sing the hymn. Lilly wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do, she'd never been to church as a child but she saw everyone else standing up so she followed suit.

The service was lovely, there were reading from a few of Elisa's family members, stories of what she was like when she was alive.

When it was Scotty's turn, spoke about how he and Elisa fell in love at fourteen and had their whole lives planed out, about how they wanted five children, a dog and a house in the suburbs. As Lilly listened to him describe his love for Elisa, she realised that not once in her life had she felt that way about someone before, not even Patrick and it made her wonder whether or not she'd ever find someone like that. But given the insane number of hours she worked, and the limit scope of people she met, it was unlikely that she would find the love of her life as Scotty had done.

Scotty finished his speech and turned to head back to his seat. He paused at her coffin and placed his hand on the closed lid, it seemed to take all the strength he possessed not to break down and cry right now. He offered up a silent pray and turned back to face the congregation walking quietly back to his seat. Lilly placed her hand on his shoulder and he sighed deeply. He'd gotten through it, it was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life but he'd done it, as he felt Lilly's small hand squeezing his shoulder, he felt a wave of gratitude that she was there for him.

After the church, a smaller group of people headed to the cemetery for the burial and then moved on to a reception hall that they booked for the gathering. Due to the couple of hundred people that attended her funeral, there would be no way that they'd all fit into Alvera and Enzo's place. Scotty stood talking to one of Elisa's cousin who was about to join the Police academy and wanted some advice. Lilly excused herself to use the bathroom, and he nodded distractedly. She slid into the cubicle and shut the door, leaning against the wood and closed her eyes, she needed some air. She heard the door open and recognised the voices of Elisa's Cousins Adriana and Madalena that Scotty had introduced her to earlier.

"Can you believe that Scotty brought a date?" Adriana asked in surprise as she began to apply more makeup

"I know she was practically all over him at the funeral. I mean his fiancée had just died and she's got her claws in him already" Madalena responded, equally surprised.

"Carmela says that Elisa liked her, said that Scotty introduced Elisa to her. I still don't understand why she'd here though, she's not even family"

Adriana chuckled dryly "She's probably only with Scotty for sex, Elisa told me once that he was good in bed"

Madalena snorted derisively "What a little slut"

"My boyfriend's brother works at the same precinct as Scotty and Lilly, he said that they call her 'The Ice Queen' and there were rumours that she must have slept with one of the brass to get her into homicide. Last year she was screwing an ADA, now she's after Scotty"

Lilly couldn't take anymore and she pushed open the door, when the woman spotted her in the mirror they fell silent, shock, colouring both their faces. Lilly waited a beat and then hurried after the bathroom, and hurried outside.

She knew she should find Scotty and tell him she was leaving but at the same time she didn't want him to know what she'd overheard. She was just about to hail a cab when she heard Scotty calling after her "Lil! Lil what's wrong, where are you going?"

"Nothing's wrong" Lilly lied "I just should go"

"But why?" Scotty asked "Elisa's mum saw you leaving she said you looked upset"

"It's nothing Scotty, really. I just have to get out of here, I shouldn't have come with you" Lilly signalled a passing cab and it slowed to a stop. Scotty tried to stop her, but she slid out of his grip, got into the cab and closed the door behind her. The cab drove away, leaving Scotty standing on the sidewalk, confusion etched on his face.

…..

Chris heard the front door slamming shut, and she peaked out of the kitchen just in time to see her sister disappearing up the stairs. "Lil?" she called after her sisters retreating footsteps "Are you okay?" when the only answer she received was the slamming of Lilly's bedroom door, she knew something was terribly wrong. She quickly hurried up the stairs and knocked on the close door "Lil?" Chris pushed open the door and saw her sister, sitting on the floor beside her bed "Lil, what's wrong?"

Lilly wiped the tears away from her eyes "You were right Chris, I shouldn't have gone"

Chris's brow furrowed in concern and she sat down beside her sister "what happened?"

Lilly sniffed and wiped the back of her hand across her face "I overheard Elisa's cousins talking about me when I was in the bathroom" Lilly explained "They were saying that I was only there because I was trying to get into Scotty's pants, that I was digging my claws into him"

"Oh Lil, You knows that's not true" Chris replied softly, wrapping her arm around her sisters shoulder.

"Well what if it is?" she whined "I slept with him when we were in Connecticut, then I slept with him after he found about Elisa. What if I am only being there for him in exchange for sex?"

Chris sighed "Lil, you didn't sleep with him just because you wanted sex, you slept with him to help him through a difficult time in his life" Lilly shrugged "what did Scotty say when you told him what you overheard?"

"I didn't tell him, I just left" She admitted guilty.

"You just left? Without explaining why, won't he wonder where you've gone?" Chris asked her in surprise.

"I didn't want him to know" Lilly replied.

Lilly's phone began to ring and she reached for it, sobbing harder when she realised that it was Scotty, he'd been calling her repeatedly ever since she'd left. "Oh God" she moaned.

Chris took the phone from her outstretched hand and flipped it open "Hey Scotty" she answered sombrely.

"Chris? Where's Lil, I've been calling her and she won't answer the phone" Scotty said in concern.

"Yeah she's okay" Chris replied as she walked out of Lilly's bedroom, closing the door behind her "She says she wasn't feeling well"

She head Scotty breathing a sigh of relief "Oh, I thought that I did something wrong"

"No Scotty you didn't" Chris said.

"Can I talk to her?" Scotty asked

Chris sighed and looked at the closed bedroom door; she could still hear Lilly weeping softly "Not right now Scotty, I'll get her to call you later"

"Ok, thanks Chris"

Chris shut the phone and returned to Lilly's side, wrapping her arms around her sister and letting her cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Scotty sighed pocketed his phone, running a hand through his hair. Now he was seriously worried about her, she hadn't looked sick when she left in fact she look very upset. He really wanted to go and check on her, see if she needed anything. He turned back around to head into the reception hall; he saw two of Elisa's cousins coming over to him.

"Scotty, we have something we have to tell you" Adriana began sheepishly.

"What?" Scotty asked looking between Adriana and Madalena.

"We might know why Lilly left so abruptly" Madalena confessed

"What do you mean?" Scotty asked

Adriana sighed "She mighta overheard us talking about her when we were in the bathroom"

Scotty felt the anger starting to build in his chest "What do you mean she overhead you talking 'bout her? What were you sayin' 'bout her?" he snapped

Madalena looked over at Adriana and then back at Scotty 'We…..we were talking about…how she must have been here with you to try and…."

"Try and what?"

"Sleep with you"

"What?"

"We're really sorry Scotty"  
"You had no right, Lil's is my best friend, she was here cause I asked her too. She was here 'cause I wanted her here. Next time, know what you're talkin' about before you open your mouths" Scotty stalked off towards his car. He intended to drive over there and apologise to her for what she'd overheard.

It didn't take too long before he was at her place and he bounded up the stairs and started to pound on the door "Lil? Come on I need to talk to you"

Chris hurried to the door and opened it "Scotty, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have to talk to Lil, I know what really happened and I need to apologise to her"

Chris sighed "From what I've heard you're not the one that needs to apologise to her" she commented.

"Please Chris, I just want to talk to her, she has been there for me since Elisa has died and now it's my turn to be there for her"

"Well if she asks, I didn't let you in" Chris replies and she stood back and let him in.

Scotty doesn't waist anytime, he bounds up the stairs two at a time and stops at her door. He raises a hand and wraps on the door waiting for her response. He heard her moving around inside the room and a few seconds later the door opened. The sight of her red and swollen eyes broke his heart. "Oh Lil, I am so sorry. Those two have always been bitches" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Lilly was shocked at first to see him standing in the doorway, but the next minute she was in his arms and she couldn't help but bury her face against his shirt and allow her tears to fall. "I sorry" she moaned.

"Why are you sorry?" Scotty asked her, pulling back to look into her eyes "You did nothing to be sorry about"

"That's what they were all thinking weren't they, that I was your date and that we are sleeping together"

Scotty raised a hand and brushed clinging tears away from her cheek. "They can think what they want about us Lil, only we know what is going on between us and it ain't anyone else's business"

"But we have slept together Scotty and now….."

"Hey, we're both adults and we don't need to justify what we are doing to anyone" He waited a beat, and then slowly lowered his head down to meet her lips. He had barely grazed them, when she pushed him away.

"But we can't do this Scotty" Lilly replied gesturing between them "You we're in pain, and I made a mistake. Elisa has just died and you're not thinking clearly we can't start something"

"Lil, my relationship with Elisa died a long time ago. What we have is different" he said, his fingers brushing against her cheek.

Lilly shook her head "no, we agreed that it wouldn't happen again, so it's not going to." She stated emphatically "so I'll still be here if you want to talk, but other than that…."

Scotty sighed and nodded "Okay Lil"

"You should go" Lilly added, staring down at the floor.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at work in a few days then" he said

"Yeah, bye" she stepped back inside and shut her bedroom door.

Scotty ran a hand over his face and walked back down the stairs dejectedly, He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. One minute he had been looking into her teary eyes, the next minutes he wanted nothing more than to kiss all her pain away. But she had pushed him off her, told him that nothing could ever happen between them. He felt rejected; he hadn't ever felt this way before. When he'd asked Elisa out on their first date she had said yes, when they'd shared their first kiss and even the first time they had sex, she had willingly obliged.

When he had first kissed Lilly back in that hotel in Connecticut she had also kissed him, and wanted to have sex with him. This was the first time he'd kissed a woman and been rejected, it wasn't a nice feeling. He wasn't in love with Lilly, but he did care about her. The sex they'd experienced in the hotel and in her bed after Elisa died was some of the best sex he'd experienced in his entire life. Not that he'd had much experienced much having only slept with two women in his life, and for the last year with Elisa he'd hadn't had it at all. He'd had offers before, when he was out with Vera. Woman would flirt with him but he always stoped it before anything actually happened.

"You are leaving already?" Chris asked as he pulled the front door open.

"Yeah" Scotty replied "She wants me too"

"Scotty, are you alright?" Chris asked in concern.

Scotty turned around and smiled weakly "I am fine"

He walked out and closed the door behind him, moving swiftly towards his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It had been a month since Elisa's funeral, Stillman had finally allowed Scotty to come back to work and Lilly and Scotty had settled back into their partnership as if nothing had ever happened between them. Lilly was acting like she'd never seen Scotty naked, or felt his lips on her bare skin and Scotty had followed her lead. But there were times she when they were alone in the precinct or when they were driving back from an interview and he'd look over at her, feeling his heart start to race and his palms sweat. At these times he would find himself mesmerised by her, his power of coherent thought or speech seemingly to have abandoned him. All he could do was simply stare at her.

When there'd been the brief times she'd caught him looking at her like this he'd just say that he was thinking about their case.

If Lilly noticed something about his odd behaviour, she didn't say anything. In fact, she seemed to make it even harder for him. Wearing tight shirts that hugged all the curves he remembered, leaving her hair down and straighten, making him picture running his fingers through it.

Scotty was also being dragged to bars every night by Vera, who was telling him that he needed to 'get back in the hunt' or at least get laid. Although Scotty wasn't really interested in meeting anyone new, he was still grieving for Elisa. So he went on a few dates, just to get Vera off his back but it never went beyond a second date and he didn't even try and kiss them or have sex with them.

So he'd spend his nights drowning his sorrows in scotch, and sometimes he'd take a flask along to work with him. Taking nips of it when he thought no one was looking. But it was starting to affect his work, Stillman had noticed that his youngest detective was coming back from lunch smelling like a brewery and he held his tongue. The last thing Scotty needed was to get jammed up by IAD. But when he neglected to tell the team that he'd found the missing witness that they'd spent the last two day searching for, it had been the last straw. He told Scotty to either shape up or ship out of his department.

Scotty seemed to be too drunk to notice at the time the lines he had just crossed, but as the day wore on and the rest of the team froze him out, he realised just how much he screwed up.

That had been the wake-up call Scotty needed and he sobered up immediately. Not only had he lost Stillman's respect but it appeared he'd also lost Lilly's as well and it had taken him a long time to get that along with her trust. So he wanted to apologise to her for his behaviour and to hopefully regain what he'd lost.

He decided that he'd go and see Lilly after work and grovel his ass off, and, if she was willing; he was going to take her to dinner. He had tried his hardest to forget about her, forget about what she looked like naked and what it felt like to make love to her. So he was going to try again to pick up where they left off, to see if they could make a real go of a relationship. He had to try.

Lilly looked up from the case file in her hands as she heard a soft knock on her front door. Lilly checked through the peep hole and gasped as she saw who it was. What in the hell was Scotty doing here?

She pulled open the door and looked at her partner, his eyes still slightly bloodshot from his drinking session at lunch. "What are you doing here?" Lilly asked in exasperation.

"We need to talk Lil, may I come in?" he asked her seriously, the look in his eyes making it hard for Lilly to say no.

Lilly sighed "I suppose" Lilly replied and she stood back to let him in. It was then she noticed that he was carrying a bunch of flowers in his hand. Scotty saw her looking and he held them out to her, a smile gracing his handsome features. "I wanted to apologise for being a complete and utter idiot these past few weeks" He explained "and Ma always told me that flowers were a good way to apologise to a woman, so I picked these up on my way over here. I hope you like 'em"

Lilly considered him for the briefest of moments and then smiling, reached out and took the flowers from him, burying her face in them and inhaling deeply "Thanks Valens" she replied "That's actually kinda sweet"

Scotty grinned smugly as he followed Lilly into the kitchen. He stood by the table, watching her filling a vase with water and opened the cellophane surrounding the flowers and started to arrange the flowers carefully. "I am really sorry about how much I screwed up Lil" Scotty pleaded "and I don't wanna have you ask for a new partner, but I'd understand if you did. I've fucked up a lot recently"

Lilly turned and placed the flowers on the wooden surface of the table and slowly bringing up her eyes to meet his "I don't want a new partner Scotty, even though my current one has been a colossal idiot lately, I spent too much time breaking him in"

Scotty chuckled heartily "So am I forgiven?" he asked.

Lilly grinned "Yeah, your forgiven" she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him, Scotty was shocked at first but quickly recovered and hugged her back, resting his head gently on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and the unique smell of her skin. She pulled back from him, but her arms remained in his waist and Scotty's gaze locked on hers.

He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her rosy cheek, before trailing his kisses across its surface and then down her neck. "Scotty don't" Lilly said softly.

He didn't listen instead he stepped closer to her, his hands sliding up her waist, his thumbs grazing her breasts. "Scotty stop" Lilly tried again and she pushed him backwards "I can't" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked her again breathlessly.

Lilly sighed "Scotty…I am seeing someone"

Her last statement was like a knife to his heart, she was dating someone? How the hell hadn't he been able to see that? He thought he was a pretty good detective and was able to read people. How could his partner and best friend be dating someone and he not know? "Oh" he replied "who?"

"He's a narcotic detective from West" Lilly answered "Jordan Fuller"

Scotty knew that name, when he had started out at West as a rookie cop; Jordan Fuller had just got his gold shield. By the time Scotty moved up the ranks and started undercover work, Jordan was his handler. He wished he could say that Fuller was a terrible person, but he wasn't. The guy practically walked on water, the brass certainly thought so. Rumours were he was being fast tracked for deputy commissioner. "He's a great guy Lil"

"You know him?" Lilly asked him quietly

He nodded "yeah, we worked together when I was at West" he explained

Lilly nodded in recognition and stepped away from him "He's actually going to be here any minute; he wanted to make me dinner"

Scotty ran a hand through his hair "well I guess I better go then" he replied.

He stared to walk towards the front door "I am really sorry Scotty"

He turned and shrugged "It's cool Lil, I understand" He opened the door and almost ran into a tall dark and handsome man, with wave brown hair and dark green eyes, Jordan Fuller "Oh….hey Valens, long time no see" he said brightly, holding out a hand to Scotty in a gesture of friendship.

"Yeah" Scotty agreed and he accepted Jordan's hand to shake.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Just dropping off some case files Lil wanted, I was just leavin" He lied

Jordan smiled, seemingly accepting his answer "Well I hope Lilly doesn't plan on working all evening" he said teasingly as he stepped into Lily's apartment, carrying shopping bags and walked over to her. "Hi" he whispered to her and she grinned back up at him.

"Hi" she accepted a kiss on the cheek; then turned towards the front door "I'll see you…." She trailed off when she realised that Scotty had already left.

She hadn't been surprised when Scotty had kissed her cheek, and she hadn't been surprised when he had started to trail kisses down her neck. What had surprised her however was how she felt when he kissed her. Her heart rate speed up and she felt her mouth run dry. She fought hard not to moan as she felt his thumbs brush against the underside of her breast. She had to stop this now before it went any further, so she shoved him away. And she wouldn't deny that it hurt to see the pain that flickered in his eyes when she told him about Jordan.

Oh God Jordan, she thought to herself. If she had allowed Scotty to keep kissing her, he would have walked in on them. Jordan was perfect for her and she'd almost through it away for meaningless sex with her partner. "You okay Lil?" Jordan asked her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I am fine" Lilly replied "Just tired I suppose"

Jordan smiled broadly "Well I hope you can stay awake a little longer, I am making you my famous coq au vin" he said proudly.

"Sounds good" Lilly replied and she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

* * *

Scotty had watched him kiss her on the cheek, saw him raise his free hand and grasp her hips. He just couldn't take it anymore and he had to get out of there. He was happy that Lil was in a good relationship but he was less happy that he wasn't the one she was dating.

When he'd slept with Lilly that first time in Connecticut, it hadn't meant anything other than sex to him. Although he'd enjoyed it very much, the truth was he wasn't in love with her. When they slept together the second time after Elisa had died, he sought her to comfort him, not really because he was lusting after her.

Now however, he hadn't been able to get through a day without thinking about her, without picturing making love to her or kissing her. But it was too late to make his move now, she was dating someone else. Scotty sighed and slid behind the wheel of his car. Maybe he'd go and see if Vera was up for a night out, maybe it was time for him to move on, maybe it was time he took a leap and found someone to help him move on from Lilly. Or at the very least a relationship he could bury himself in to help him forget his attraction to his partner. It wasn't going to be easy. But he was willing to try.

* * *

Lilly walked into the kitchen the early the next morning, finding Chris making pancakes. She smiles at her sister and comes up behind her resting a hand on her shoulder "Hey that smells good" she comments.

"Well it is Saturday, thought you'd like some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast"

Lilly grinned "Remember when we used to make that when we were kids, Mum always complained that we'd made a big mess"

Chris chuckled "Like our kitchen was that clean to begin with" Lilly laughs "So did lover boy spend the night, or did you kick him out again?" Chris asked her sister teasingly.

Lilly rolled her eyes, why did Chris insist on teasing her about her and Jordan. So they'd been dating for three weeks and hadn't slept together yet, was it suddenly a crime to take things slow? "He has to work today, so he left after dinner"

"He must be on patient guy, how long have you too been dating now? A month?"

"We've been dating for three weeks Chris, and just because we've been dating for three weeks, doesn't mean we have to jump into bed together"

"Are you hesitant cause of Scotty?" Chris asked as she flipped the pancake out of the pan and onto an awaiting plate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly asked icily.

"I just mean that the last guy you had sex with as your best friend Lil, and you still see him every day. I mean you can't tell me you didn't feel anything at all for him"

Lilly was at a loss for words, she honestly didn't know how she felt about Scotty and it had certainly been awkward for the first few days at work after he'd gotten back into work. But then everything seemed to go back to the way things had been before.

That was then she met Jordan one night at Jones', he'd asked to buy her a drink, flirted with her and by the end of the night, he's asked her on a date. At first she thought of saying no but a voice in the back of her head, made her say yes. And she had been glad she had, Jordan was good for her. But was her unwillingness to sleep with him a sign that she had feelings for Scotty?

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with Scotty, we're friends and partners that's all" she finally said, even she was unsure whether she was lying.

"If you say so Lil"

Lilly picked up one of the pancakes and threw it at her sister, laughing as it hit her square in the face. Chris snorted in shock and stuck her hand in the raw batter, throwing it at Lilly in retaliation. Lilly and Chris shrieked with laughter as they continued their food fight, breakfast forgotten as the two sisters chased each other around the kitchen.

Lilly walked down the hallway too his door, she wanted to surprise him. She only hoped that he was home. He did say he was going to be staying back at the precinct. She tentatively raised a hand and knocked on the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him calling out to her. The door opened a few moments later and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey Lil"

"Hey" She replied "Can I come in?"

"Sure" he said as he stepped back, Lilly stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind her "Want a beer? I was just about to get myself one"

Lilly shook her head "No, I am fine" She replied quietly. Lilly didn't waist anytime, she closed the short gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist planting a kiss on his lips.

He responded enthusiastically pulling her tighter against his body, he moaned softly and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Lil, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Make love to me Jordan"

He smiled and picked her up, carrying her down the hallway to his bedroom, shrieking with laughter as he pressed kisses along her neck.

He lowered her down onto the bed and Lilly rapidly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his chest, pushing the material off his shoulders. "Oh God Lil" Jordan breathed as he trailed his lips down her chest, taking her shirt with him.

"Jordan" Lilly murmured, gripping his hair as his lips leisurely explored her.

This was it, she was about to make love to Jordan, something she'd been thinking about for the past three weeks. Something inside her made her decide that today was the day that she was going to take that next step with him. She'd been crazy to wait this, long, Jordan was perfect for her he was smart, funny and sweet, he seemed to care about her. They had a great time when they went out for dinner, talking about everything and nothing all at once.

Now she was actually doing it and as Jordan's fingers slipped into her pants and tugged them down her hips she realised he was just as eager for this to happen as she was. He moved up over her and smiled down at her "I have been dreaming about this ever since I first saw you" he muttered.

"Really?" Lilly asked softly

"Yeah, that night I saw you at Jones', I thought that you were the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen" Lilly blushed furiously "Really?" she asked again.

"Hell yeah" he replied and he captured her lips again, pulling a moan from deep down in her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Feeling like I need a chair and whip to keep some of you L/S fans at bay lol, all I can say is, be patient my readers.

Chapter 7:

Scotty waited behind a marble pillar, feeling extremely stupid as people walked by giving him curious looks. He was waiting for Lilly to turn up so he could appear to arrive at the same time as her. He knew it was pathetic, but those few minutes he spent alone with her in the elevator as they rode up to the homicide floor made his day. He smiled awkwardly at one of the uniform officers that worked on their floor, trying not to look like a kid playing hide and seek as he plastered himself against the pillar, glancing around it occasionally to watch for her.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard her familiar laugh; he took a deep breath and walked around the pillar and towards the glass entrance of central PPD.

He slowed his pace to time it exactly with hers, making sure to reach the door just before her so he could open the door for her. "Oh hey Lil" he said in mock surprise as Lilly reached the door at the same time.

"Morning Scotty" Lilly replied as her laughter died off.

It was only then Scotty realised that Lilly wasn't alone, Jordan was standing beside her….in fact he was holding her hand. Scotty stared at their joined hands and felt the green eyed monster rear its ugly head. He cleared his throat, plastering a fake smile on his face as he looked up into her eyes.

"You're here a bit late this mornin'" he replied conversationally.

Lilly blushed and shared a look with Jordan, who was blushing just as much "Err yeah, we slept through the alarm" she said.

Wait, had she just said, we slept through the alarm? As in they were in the same bed?

"Well, I better go Lil." Jordan said as he checked his watch "Manny will kill me if I am late again" He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her lips "Bye" he whispered as they broke apart.

"Bye" Lilly replied just as breathlessly.

Scotty looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable at witnessing this display of affection, especially when he wished he was the one she was kissing.

Lilly sighed happily as she watched her boyfriend hurry back down the stairs towards his car "Come on Valens, we better get up stairs"

Scotty followed Lilly into the foyer and past security before they reached the elevator. He hit the button, with more force than was necessary. Lilly looked curiously over at her partner, with one eyebrow raised "Are you alright Scotty, you seem tense?"

"Never better Lil" Scotty replied as the elevator doors open. They step inside and Scotty pummels the closed doors button and stared up at the lights above the doors as they ascend to the floors. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lilly asked him again.

Scotty sighed "Sorry, guess I am just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night"

Lilly smiled and elbowed her partner jovially "Really? So what's her name?"

"Huh?" Scotty asked, confused.

"The woman you were with? I am happy that you're finally moving on"

"What?" Scotty looked across at Lilly "No, I ain't seeing anyone Lil"

"Oh?" Lilly replied

"And I haven't exactly moved on yet" he added. His eyes locked on to hers, praying that she understood where he was going with this.

"Sure I understand, you and Elisa were together a long time. It'll take more than two months to get over losing her."

Of course, she thought he was talking about Elisa, how could he tell her that he was actually talking about her? How every night he dreamed about holding her in his arms again, about kissing her and making love to her. She had satisfied a lust in him that had, for a long time, gone hungry. When she had shut him down after the funeral, told him that it was wrong for them to be perusing a sexual relationship, he tried to understand. But that night he come to apologise, and she smiled at him, something inside him made him want her so badly that it physically hurt.

"Yeah, I just need more time but I move on eventually" Scotty replied.

Lilly nodded "Well, when you do I am sure you'll meet someone as great as Jordan. Cause you deserve someone great Scotty"

He smiled at her warmly as the doors opened onto the homicide floor "Thanks Lil"

"No problem" she replied and she walked past him, heading for her locker. Scotty sighed and followed her, muttering to himself as her undid the combination lock and pulled his gun holster free from his belt and slid it in the locker.

"Hey Man" Will said as he came up behind Scotty, clapping his younger colleague on the back.

"Don't sneak up on me" Scotty snapped, slamming his locker shut and turning to face Will, glaring at him coldly.

"I am sorry, I was just…"

"Well don't" Scotty replied as he slipped the lock back on the door and stalked off towards his desk.

"What's his problem?" Vera asked as he too removed his gun.

"I have no idea" Will replied "But I'll wager it has something to do with a woman" he added wisely.

"You think?" he asked as he watched Scotty pull out his chair with force than was necessary "on second thought I think it definitely has something to do with a woman" Vera said with a chuckle.

Will sighed and shut his locker door "well let's hope he gets over it soon"

* * *

A few more weeks went by and Scotty found himself to swamped with paperwork to even have time to think about Lilly. One afternoon after a particularly hard case, he stood up and grabbed his coat "Anyone up for a beer at Jones'?" he asked.

"I can't" Lilly replied "I am meeting Jordan for dinner. But I'll take a raincheck, reckon I owe you a drink or two"

Scotty sighed inwardly, trying to keep the smile on his face "No problem Lil, what about the rest of you?" he added, looking over at Will, Nick and Stillman.

"I am game" Nick replied jovially.

"Isn't it your anniversary Nicky?" Stillman reminded the burly detective.

"Yeah but Julie said she didn't wanna do anything" Nick replied defensively.

"You didn't believe her did you?" Lilly asked, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You mean she is expecting me to do something?" Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head, Men, honestly. "Goddammit, why can't you women just say what you want?" he asked

Lilly smiled and shrugged her shoulder "We like to keep you guessing" she replied teasingly "Look, just call a restaurant and book a table to surprise her" Lilly suggested "It's really not that hard to impress a woman Nick" She added as she stood up "Well, I am off, see you guys tomorrow" Lilly said to her colleagues.

The other's bid her farewell as she headed off towards the elevator. When she reached the metal doors, she turned, laughing to herself as she watched Nick Vera hurriedly searching for a last minute booking at any decent restaurant in Philly.

* * *

Jordan greeted her with a kiss; then gestured for her to sit down opposite him. He took her hand in his and gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb "I missed you today" he said kindly.

Lilly blushed "You did?" she asked softly

"Yeah"

Lilly smiled brightly at him and leaned over to kiss him again "I missed you too" she replied when they broke apart.

"Want a drink?" Jordan asked as he signalled the waiter.

Lilly looked over the drinks menu, finally settling on a glass of red wine that the waiter suggested was a good complement with the roast lamb she was planning on having. After the waiter took their orders, they started to talk about their day. Lilly told him about her teams' latest case, and Jordan was telling her about the case he was investigating at West.

Their meals arrived and talked turned to family. It was obvious that Jordan had had a vastly different childhood to Lilly. His father and Mother were still happily married; his father was also a cop in Baltimore where Jordan was originally from. His mother was the principal of the local high school. Jordan also had a younger sister, who lived back in Baltimore with her husband and two children, Jordan loved being an uncle, happily showing Lilly pictures of his niece and nephew. Lilly told him about some of the good times she had with her mum, about the time her father came back that one day and took her and Christina to the shore, about getting accepted into the police academy and how in a rare moment of soberness her mother told her how proud she was of her. He smiled as she shared this rare glimpse into her personal life that she normally kept to herself. He sighed, then looked suddenly serious "I have to tell you something" he began.

'What?" Lilly asked him nervously.

"I have been asked to take an undercover assignment, starting from tomorrow"

"Oh" Lilly replied sadly

"I tried to put it off but Manny needs someone now" he continued apologetically. As Lilly looked into his eyes, she realised just how sorry he was and she felt her anger and hurt feelings, slip away. "It's okay Jordan" Lilly replied "I understand"

"You do?" he asked and Lilly nodded "I was worried you'd be really upset with me, I mean we only been dating for a short time but…..I really care about you Lilly"

Lilly reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand "I care about you too Jordan" He smiled, turning his head slightly to press a kiss into her palm.

"What do you say to skipping desert and heading back to your place" he asked her quietly.

Lilly chuckled and nodded her head "why not" she said as she stood back up.

He laughed heartily and followed suit, wrapping his arm around her waist, ushering her quickly out of the restaurant, leaving behind some cash on the table to cover their bill.

* * *

Scotty managed to convince at least Will to go with him, if only for a few drinks but all he could think about was Lilly and what was happening with her date with Jordan. Jealous seethed through him, wishing that he was the one on a date with her right now, wishing that he was the one taking her to a romantic restaurant. Wanting to be the one that got to kiss her goodnight or waking up with her in his arms. But it was not to be, she was with Jordan and she was happy.

Scotty had tried something about Jordan to hate (other than the fact that he was dating Lil) but he couldn't, he was a really decent guy and Lilly deserved good.

After Kite had broken up with her last year because she was too invested in her job, Scotty knew that his partner was devastated. She seemed to like Kite and judging from the number of times that he'd caught Kite checking her out whenever he'd stopped by, Kite seemed to like her. Unfortunately during the lover's lane case last year, their Victims old boyfriend Mark Adams became drawn to Lilly, who thought she looked exactly like Eve, the love of his life.

Kite hadn't liked the fact that she spent over an hour talking to him on her front stoop and told her the next day at lunch that they obviously wanted different thing in life. She begged him to give her another chance, pleading that she could change if given a chance, but he wouldn't accept it.

The rest of the squad decided to hate Kite on principal, and were all rather short with him from that point on. Lilly seemed to appreciate the solidarity but she told Scotty that she didn't bare any ill will towards her ex-boyfriend. Now that she was seeing Jordan Fuller, super cop, Scotty knew that he shared her passion for the job and was not likely to dump her for the same reasons that Kite had. But that meant that Scotty was going to have to sit back and watch as she dated someone else, touched someone else and kissed someone else. He sighed heavily and took a sip of his beer, staring at the mirror over the bar.

"You ok Valens?" Will asked

"Huh? Yeah I am alright, just thinking" he replied

"Care to share?" Will asked softly "Been told I am a good listener"

Scotty chuckled "Nah, I do better not talkin'"

Will placed a hand on Scotty's shoulder "Well, we're all here if you wanna talk"

"Thanks Will, I'll keep that in mind" Scotty replied.

Will nodded "Lil seems happy, don't you think?" he asked, looking over at Scotty, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yeah, I guess. Jordan is a decent guy, I worked with him when I was at West Detectives" Scotty informed him.

"Lil mentioned that, think she finally has met a guy that she deserves"

Scotty shrugged "Yeah, I guess so" He tossed back the rest of his beer and stood up "Thanks for coming out for a drink"

"No problem" Will replied "can I give you a lift somewhere?"

Scotty shook his head "Nah, think I am gonna go for a walk" he announced.

Will watched his younger colleague stumble out of the bar and head off down the street, he sighed heavily and drew out his wallet to pay for the drinks and then stood up. He thanked the bartender and the headed out into the freezing night. He just hoped that Scotty wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Scotty stopped outside Mcginty's Tavern, tossing up whether or not to go in. He decided to at least go in and say hello to Chris. She looked up from polishing the beer glass in her hand a smiled "Hey Scotty"

"Hey Chris" he replied as he slid into a barstool.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked him as she leant on the bar in front of him.

"Sure, Scotch on the rocks"

Chris nodded and poured him his drink, sliding it in front of him. Scotty reached for his wallet but Chris waved him away "This one's on me" She replied.

Scotty smiled "Thanks Chris" he grasped the glass in front of him and took a swig, swirling the remaining ice and scotch around in the glass.

"So how have you been?" Chris asked "Haven't seen you since after Elisa's funeral"

Scotty shrugged "I okay" he lied.

Chris raised an eyebrow in disbelief "You don't sound fine Scotty, tell me what the problem is" Scotty fixed her with a look and she merely smiled "Hey I am a bartender, your meant to spill your guts to me. Think of it as inexpensive therapy" she said as she leant against the bar and stared into his eyes.

He chuckled and looked around at the remaining people in the bar, just a few straggling drunks that seemed too comfortable and too engrossed in the drinks in front of them to pay much attention to them. He sighed heavily "I have a small problem" Scotty began "I think I beginning to have feelings for your sister"

Chris was shocked, he knew that Scotty and her sister were close, and she kind of figured that they'd gotten closer in the wake of Elisa's death but for Scotty to be in love with her sister? That she didn't expect. "Oh" was all she could say, she sighed and bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with a solution to his problem. "Well it doesn't sound like a little problem to me Scotty; it sounds like a big problem"

Scotty buried his face in his hands and groaned "Oh God I pathetic aren't I?" he mumbled in his hands "I just can't stop thinking 'bout her"

"You don't exactly have great timing Scotty, she's dating Jordan"

"Don't you think I know that" Scotty snapped "that's the problem"

Chris frowned and rested a hand on Scotty's shoulder "Well, Scotty I think if you really do care about her, you should try and move on, let her be happy"

Scotty nodded, he knew that Chris was right, he knew that as long as Jordan was around that he should keep his feelings to himself and let her try and be happy. She did deserve to be happy, she was there for him when he needed her, came to Elisa's funeral with him to show support; allowed him to vent his lust and frustration out on her. Now she was dating someone that was pretty much as close to perfect for her as you could get, and as her friend and partner he should let her.

He was about to get up when he heard Chris's phone chirp. She took it from her pocket and flipped it open "Speak of the devil, Lil just sent me a text"

"Oh yeah" he replied, his interest peaked.

"Yeah, oh seems Jordan is going out of town for an undercover assignment, she sounds disappointed"

Scotty's heart skipped a beat "Really?" he asked, trying not to get too excited.

"Yeah" Chris replied sadly.

"Look I gotta go Chris" Scotty countered and slid on his coat, he tossed money on the counter and headed for the door "I'll see you later"

Chris nodded distractedly as she replied to Lilly's text "See you Scotty"

Scotty hailed a cab and gave his address to the cab driver, he suddenly felt happier than he had in months. Jordan was going out of town and Scotty was going to seize his chance to show Lilly how he felt and hope that she felt the same way he did, and he knew just were to start.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Scotty was determined to show Lilly that he was who she was meant to be dating, not Jordan; he was going to ask her out for dinner and tell her how he felt about her. Granted there was a chance it could backfire but it was a risk he just had to take in order to make himself happy. When he arrived at the precinct he found Lilly already there, hard at work.

"Morning Lil" he said brightly.

"Hi Scotty" She replied distractedly.

"So I heard Jordan got called undercover" he said as he sat down.

Lilly's head snapped up "How'd you hear that?" she asked

"I was with Chris when she got your message" he explained.

"Oh"

"Yeah, so I was thinking that I'd take you out for dinner tonight, to cheer you up"

Lilly smiled "It's fine Scotty really" Lilly reassured him "I was planning on having an early night"

"Oh come on Lil, I owe you after everything you've done for me these past few months"

Lilly sighed "Fine, but nothing fancy"

Scotty chuckled "Burgers and fries it is" he said jokingly.

Lilly chuckled "You sure know how to show a girl a good time Valens"

Scotty grinned at her and pulled one of the files towards him, starting the laborious task of deciphering the original assigned detectives' terrible handwriting.

* * *

Scotty was glad that Lilly had agreed to go out to dinner with him, granted it wasn't exactly a date but still it was better than nothing. He couldn't help but shoot Lilly glances all day, watching the look of concentration of her face, chuckling to himself as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face in a fit of frustration. He couldn't believe that he never realised just how beautiful she was before, when he first met her he knew she was good looking but it was only in these last few months had he realised how gorgeous she truly was. Not just on the outside, but inside as well.

So caught up in staring at her was he that he didn't see Vera coming up behind him and he jumped slightly when Vera clamped a hand on his back. "Got us a lead" he said proudly.

"Really? What have you got?" Lilly asked as she flicked her pen down on the table and stretched her arms above her head. Scotty looked up and realised that somehow the day had sped by and that night had fallen, how the hell had he missed that?

"Seems the prime suspect that rabbited back in the day, is back in town. Karl O'Connor."

"Where can we find him?" Scotty asked.

"Like to hang out at a Bar on James St, Boss wants you two too sit on him" Vera informed them.

"Tonight?" Scotty asked

"No next week" Vera replied sarcastically "Why? Got yourself a date for tonight or something?"

"Nah, Lil and I we're gonna grab some dinner is all"

Lilly chuckled and stood up "Come on Scotty, we can grab some burgers on the way"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lilly and Scotty sat in their car, the engine off and waiting for their suspect to show himself. As much as they wanted to go in and haul the bastard out of the bar, they didn't have a warrant to arrest him when he was inside the bar and the new ADA Alex Thomas refused to even try and get one on the flimsy evidence she claimed they had. There only choice was to sit outside and wait for him to come out of the bar and see if he'd go willingly.

Lilly shivered, it was so cold that she could see her breath in front of her face. They didn't want to turn on the engine and therefore the heater because they didn't want to alert anyone to their presence. "My God its cold" Lilly complained as she hugged her coat tighter around her to combat the cold.

"No kidding" Scotty replied.

"Well at least we still got our dinner" Lilly added as she took another bite out of her burger "These aren't half bad"

Scotty smiled "Yeah well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to dinner Lil" he reminded her.

Lilly shrugged "Oh well, hopefully O'Connor shows himself soon and we can head back to the precinct where there is central heat"

Scotty shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to get warmer, a hard task when it must have been less than 7˚c outside. So to distract himself he turned to face her "So, how are you and Jordan doing?" he asked tentatively, knowing how much his partner fiercely protected her personal life.

"We're doing okay; I think that I actually see myself fall in love with him"

"That's great Lil" Scotty replied, feeling as though his heart had just stopped, she was falling in love with him, had he acted too late? "I am happy for you"

"Thanks Scotty, what about you?" she asked "Vera's been dragging you to practically every singles bar in town, met anyone special?"

Scotty laughed dryly "Nah, Vera did"

Lilly frowned "If he keeps on going like this, Julie is going to leave him" she replied

"I don't think he ever acts on anything Lil, I just think he likes the attention" he informed her.

"Still" she replied with obvious disapproval.

"Sometimes a guy just has to act on something he has been thinking about" he said and he looked over at her, praying that she wasn't going to freak out what he was doing "Sometimes there is just an overwhelming urge to do something and we just can't stop ourselves from doing it"

Lilly frowned again "What are you talking about?" she asked him curiously.

Scotty decided it was now or never, he swallowed hard and closed the small gap between them pressing his lips against hers quickly. Lilly was shocked, one minute they were talking about Vera and his ill-advised flirting and the next minute her best friend had kissed her.

Granted they'd kissed and done other thing before but that was months ago and she though they'd agreed that it would never happen again. So why was he kissing? And more importantly, now that he had pulled back, why was she wishing he still was kissing her? She opened her mouth to try and say something, but Scotty pressed his lips to hers again. She groaned despite her brain screaming at her to push him off, and she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth. Oh God she'd forgotten what an amazing kisser he was, heat spiralled through her body and pooled between her thighs. She gripped his shoulders and started to kiss him back, her eyes closed and she shivered as his hand slipped beneath her coat, caressing her waist. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck, treading her fingers through his thick black hair as he deepened their kiss, God she felt as though she was melting into the seat.

Scotty moaned as he felt himself getting hard and wanted nothing more than to pull her over onto his lap and tear open her blouse and bury his face in her breasts, too have her reach into his pants and stoke him hard and fast, he thought he'd come just picturing it in his mind.

He'd wanted her so badly for months and now she was kissing him furiously. He tried to press his body against hers and growled when he realised the centre console was in the way.

"Wait Scotty stop" Lilly replied as she pushed him off "we can't do this"

"Why not?" he asked breathlessly.

"We're meant to be working, and besides I am dating Jordan"

Scotty released her from his grip and slid back to his side of the car, wiping and hand over his mouth and willing his erection to subside. "Sorry" he replied softly.

"No it's fine" Lilly whispered as she continued to stare out the windshield at the door to the bar, hoping that their little make out session hadn't made them miss their suspect.

"Maybe we should talk about this?" Scotty suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about Scotty, can we forget about it" she snapped almost icily.

Scotty began to wonder what had just happened; sure he hadn't planned on kissing her tonight, well at least not like this. But hadn't she been kissing him back? Yes she had definitely been kissing him back and her fingers had been gripping his shoulders. Now she was annoyed with him, acting like he had assaulted her. He scowled and stared out the window, fixated on the sign above the bar's front door, watching it as it swung back and forth in the wind.

Suddenly the door opened and a drunken group of men stumbled out, laughing and tripping over their own feet "There's our suspect" Scotty snapped as he double checked a photo on the dashboard "let's get this over with shall we" she opened the car door and slammed it behind him, Lilly jumped slightly at her partners angry retort and she decided to catch up with him before he did something stupid.

"Karl O'Connor?" she heard him say to the crowd as she came up to him.

"Yeah?" a drunken slur came from a short, plump man in the middle of the group of men.

"Detective Valens and Rush" he said showing the blearily eyed group his badge and indicating Lilly with a jerk of his head "Philly Homicide, we want to talk to you about the murder of Claudia Granger back in 85"

"I don't know nothing" he slurred drunkenly

"Perfect then you'll be able to help us out down at the station then" Lilly replied, as she reached out and took his arm in her grip.

"What?" he asked confused by exactly what was happening, and trying to determine how many cops were standing in front of him, he was sure there were only two but he was seeing more like four.

"Well it you don't know nothing it means you know something" Lilly replied explaining the double negative that O'Connor had just stated and she started tugging him away from his friend as she reaching for her handcuffs.

"What?"

"Come on O'Connor" Scotty added as he too reached out a hand to grab his arm.

"Get off me" Karl slurred and he swung his fist, colliding with the side of Scotty's face.

Scotty stumbled, tasting blood in his mouth. He raised a hand to his face and staring at the blood he saw on his fingers when he removed them.

"Karl O'Connor, your under arrest for assaulting a police officer" Lilly replied and she dragged him forwards and slapped on her cuffs "You have the right to remain silent, if you choose to wave that right anything you say can be used against you in a court of law" Scotty wiped the blood off his chin and took Karl's other arm, to help Lilly drag him towards the car as she continued to mirandize him.

* * *

Scotty winced in pain as he gingerly pressed a finger into the growing bruise on his chin, and staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The bleeding had stopped but now he had a split lip. "Crap" he muttered.

"Scotty?" He recognised Lilly's voice drifting through the closed door of the men's bathroom "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am okay"

The door opened ajar and Lilly's head peeped in "Are you alone in here?" asked him, Scotty nodded and Lilly stepped towards him. "Boss and I just finished the interview with O'Connor, we've charged him with assault but his alibi checks out for Claudia's murder". Scotty nodded in understanding. She tentatively raised a hand and turned his head so he was looking at her.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the bruise on his face and cut on his lip. "Oh, that looks painful" Lilly whispered. She crossed the tiled floor and took a handful of toilet paper from a stall; she ran some water at the sink and soaked the tissue before she gently pressed it to his lip, watching him wince in pain. "Does that feel better?" she asked him, her eyes locked on his.

"Yeah" he whispered, he raised a hand and brushed his fingers against hers, taking the wet paper from her "Thanks"

"No problem" she replied.

They fell silent for a few moments and then Scotty cleared his throat "Look Lil about earlier, I want to apologise, I shouldn't have kissed you"

"It's fine Scotty" She replied

"No its not, your right your dating Jordan and I had no right to kiss you"

Lilly shook her head and leant against the bathroom sink, staring at the tiled floor "I understand, I mean we never really talked about what happened between us when Elisa died. It must have been a confusing time for you"

"I wasn't confused Lil, I really needed you then" he pause and took a deep breath "and I want you now"

He dropped the wet tissue into the sink and closed the gap between them; Lilly stared at the floor too afraid to look him in the eye. She felt his cool fingers touching her face and she looked up at him. The intensity she saw in them made her heart speed up. She knew she shouldn't but she never wanted to kiss him more in that moment then at any other time in her life.

As his lips descended down to meet hers, she raised her head to meet him and they kissed softly. Lilly cautiously touching her lips against his not wanting to hurt the cut on his lip. He groaned softly and cupped her cheek tenderly, leaning in against her soft, warm body. Lilly moaned and pulled him closer; she couldn't believe that she was kissing him like this. She was dating Jordan, by kissing Scotty, was she cheating on Jordan? After what happened between her and Patrick; she never imagined that she would cheat on any man she was with. She was just about to push him off again when she felt his hand grasping her breast.

She suddenly felt nothing but an all-consuming lust for him and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her right there in the men's bathroom of the Philadelphia Central Police Department. To hell with the rules that they were breaking currently, all she wanted was to let Scotty press her up against the wall and fuck her senseless.

"Wait" Scotty replied breathlessly "I….we can't do this here" Lilly breath was coming in short rasps, and her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs she was sure he could hear it. "Come home with me" he said.

"What about Jordan? I can't cheat on him Scotty"

"Lil, please" Scotty began "Your all I can think about, you're driving me crazy" He brushed his lips against hers "please"

Lilly nodded and swallowed hard "okay"

Scotty grinned "I'll see you at ten?" he suggested. Lilly nodded; unsure she would be able to speak coherently.

Scotty pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lilly to contemplate what she just agreed to do. Because she must be going nuts, she couldn't have just agreed to sleep with Scotty again, not now that she was dating Jordan. Kissing him was one thing but sleeping with him? No, no she couldn't do that.

She would simply have to explain to Scotty that she couldn't go through with this, that sleeping together would just make things worse. He'd understand wouldn't he? He had dated Elisa for fourteen plus years, surely he understood commitment. Yes that's what she'd do, she'd shove her lust deep down inside of her, explain that she wanted to stay faithful to Jordan and then head home and work of sexual frustration, maybe with a jog around the block….or her vibrator.

She turned to leave the bathroom and came face to face with one of the uniformed officers in the homicide division "Detective Rush? This is a men's room, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Err, yes thanks Officer Phillips, I am fine" she pushed past him and headed for the door, trying to think of the best way to let Scotty down gently.

She did care about him, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss the sex that they had, but she was dating someone else and she had to put a stop to this before anything else happened.

* * *

At ten o'clock that night, Lilly walked down the hallway to Scotty's apartment, she'd never been to his apartment before but before he left tonight he'd given her directions to his place. Now here she was, about to tell him that nothing could happen and that she just wanted to remain friends with him. She decided that alcohol was the best way to cushion the blow, so she carried with her a six pack of beer. They could talk, maybe have a good laugh about it and then go back to being friends and partners. Lilly knocked on the door and waited, hearing Scotty moving around inside his apartment. "Coming Lil" he called.

Lilly took a deep breath, trying to remember the speech she came up with on the drive over, something along the lines of, you're a great guy Scotty but….

The door opened and she was just about to say something when her eyes fell on him.

He had his shirt unbuttoned and pulled out of his slacks, the edges billowed open and she could see the taunt, bronzed, rippling muscles of his chest and abdomen. Her mouth went dry and her mind drew a blank, what was she here to do again?

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hi" she replied softly, her eyes locked on his near naked body.

He stood back to let her in and she crossed over the threshold and moved to coffee table, to put down the beer. She was about to turn to Scotty to tell him what she came to tell him in the first place when she felt him right behind her "I see you brought some refreshments for later" he whispered as he grasped her hips "Good thinking" he lips fused to her neck and her eyes fluttered shut.

She had to stop this now, before it went any further.

"Scotty, stop"

She pulled away from him and turned around to face him, she was just about to launch into her speech that had suddenly come back to her when his lips attached to hers and his hand wandered up and down her back. Holy crap, she thought as she felt her knees go weak. His kisses were possessive, his hands were exploring up into her hair. "Scotty" she replied breathlessly as he lifted her up into his arms and lowered her down onto the couch.

A/n: Again, go with me on this. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is an M chapter that is for sure. Still don't own Cold Case, but wish I owned Scotty (wiggles eyebrows) Oh well there's always Law and Order SVU now. If you don't like M rated smuttiness, skip this chapter. You won't miss anything. Well except the smut. Besides this chapter isn't as long as the others.

Chapter 9

Lilly felt him pressing her down into the soft, plump cushions, his fingers were fumbling for the buttons of her blouse, and his lips were kissing their way down her neck. Lilly knew she should stop him but she couldn't, she felt as though she was on fire and everywhere his hands and lips touched her milky skin burned even more intensely. She had been kissed before, but never like this, every sense she possessed, were being invaded by him. Before she knew what was happening she was pressing her body against his. She felt the splay of his hands in her hair and at the sides of her face. She could feel the fervour or his body through their clothes. It was the most wonderful sensation she had ever experienced.

Without questioning the urge, she raised her hands to his face. His lean cheeks warm and smooth beneath her palms, and when she raked her fingers through his hair, the strands were silky to the touch. The scent of his aftershave was in her nostrils, but she detected another scent, it was his natural aroma.

Desire rose quickly and savagely within her that it frightened her and she tried to push him back.

"Scotty-" she gasped.

"Lilly" he murmured, his lips on hers. He put his hands on her waist and slowly pulled her towards him until their bodies touched once more.

She felt as though she was on fire. A thrill raced around her body at the contact; she could feel the tell-tale bulge of his arousal and pressed against him again.

His breathing changed and she felt him tremble. As he pulled her even closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue probed into her open mouth and she moaned at the feeling of it inside of her- she wanted all of him inside of her. He slid the shirt she was wearing off her shoulders and threw it to the floor, his fingers fumbling for her bra clasp. When that too had fallen to the floor, he pulled back, raising himself up on his elbows "You're…..beautiful" he said hoarsely.

With a shaking hand, he reached between them and cupped one of her breasts. The fullness of it in his hand was enough to make his head spin; when he lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth, her back arched in response, and the rush of blood to his head made his head spin.

She was going to tell him now that she wanted him to stop, she was going to push him off of her and put her shirt back on. She would simply explain that she only wanted to be friends, but as she opened her mouth to tell him, she found herself saying instead….."Kiss me"

Scotty grinned and obeyed, his tongue brushing against her lips and begging for entry to her mouth.

Her hands slid over his body as he moulded himself against her and pushed her down onto the couch again, he grasped her breast squeezing it gently and she moaned into his mouth. All the words from her speech seemed to fall out of her head and she gripped Scotty's shoulders, pushing the dress shirt from his well-muscled shoulders and tossing down near her discarded shirt. He started to kiss his way down her body, trailing is tongue between her breasts. "Oh Scotty" Lilly groaned loudly as Scotty's fingers fumbled with her the buttons on Lilly's pants and started to tug them down her hips.

From the minute Scotty had gotten home from work, he'd been thinking about this moment. To be honest he hadn't planned on any of this happening, the kiss in the car, the kiss in the men's room, him inviting her back to his apartment. It all seemed to happen so quickly, one minute she was pressing that piece of wet toilet paper to his lip, looking at him with such concern, and the next minute he had her up against the sink and was kissing her deeply, running his hands down her back.

When he'd gotten home he had decided to take a quick shower and get his apartment ready for her. It was still a bit of a mess from when he'd been exercising on the weekend, his furniture was pushed back up against the wall and the rug rolled up and stuffed in a corner of the room. He hurriedly straightened the apartment and was just stripping of his shirt when she knocked on the door. So he answered it, thoroughly enjoying her eyes roaming over his body. She had stepped over the threshold and carried the beers over to the coffee table, his eyes fell on her waist and ass and she bent over to deposit the six pack of beer on the wooden surface of the coffee table. He couldn't resist coming up behind her and wrap his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She had moaned his name and that had been his undoing, he lifted her into his arms and walked them over to the couch, knowing that he should take this to his bedroom but not having the willpower to hold off from devouring her any longer. He immediately started to unbutton her purple blouse, exposing even more of her skin and then branding her with his scorching lips.

He had never wanted a woman more in his entire life; she was so gorgeous and so amazing that he wanted to bury himself within her. He had cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed her nipples, delighted by the moans that were coming from her throat. He pushed the material from her slender shoulders and when she had whispered those two words to him, his lust went into overdrive.

He had sensed that she had been hesitant from the moment she'd walked into his apartment, and knew she was betraying Jordan just by being in his apartment. But when she begged him to kiss her again, he knew that she was finally comfortable. She had all but torn the shirt from his body and tossed it to the floor as his lips made scorching trails down her slender body. He was intent on showing her that he was the only man for her, to give her some of the best sex of her life, so she'll have no choice but to leave Jordan for him. He started to trail his lips down her body as his finger quickly unbuttoned her pants and tugged them down her hips.

Lilly mind was whirling as she felt Scotty's lips move towards her heated centre, she gripped the couch cushions her breathing sped up as she realised his intention. He pressed a kiss on her and she groaned loudly moving her hands to grip Scotty's hair. She could hear his familiar chuckle as she tugged on his hair and felt his thumbs hook under her underwear and slowly tug them down her legs. She needed more and wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She pulled him back up to her lips and wound her legs around his legs reaching between them and undoing his belt. He jerked his hip as she brushed against his hardened penis and she slid one of her hands into his pants and into his boxers. "Oh fuck Lil" he moaned as her slender hands grasped him.

She tested him, tugging on him gently, earing another string of expletives and a series of heavy moans and groans.

He had been preparing to taste her, slowly dragging down her lacy panties over her hip when he felt her tugging on his hair. He moved up on top of her and she shoved his lips against his again, wrapping her legs around his and reaching into his underwear. Holy mother of God, he thought as he felt her cool hand encircle in length.

His lust had been shot into overdrive and he wanted nothing more than to thrust himself into her.

"Oh fuck Lil" he moaned. When she tugged on him gently he swore like a sailor, he'd never felt this turned on before. He shoved down his pants and underwear and removed her hand from his hardened cock; he didn't want to come too early. "Wait, Scotty do you have any protection?" Lilly asked him breathlessly. She stared up into his fiery, passion filled eyes, which were burning into hers.

"In my bedroom" He replied equally breathlessly, swallowing hard and trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. An unspoken agreement took place between the two of them and he got off the couch, pulling her up into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

Lilly shrieked in delight as he threw her onto the bed. He crawled up the mattress and over her and his lips traversed the milky white plains of Lilly's body, pausing at her breasts to cupping them in is hands causing her to groan loudly at the feeling that was invading her senses. At the same time, his free hand was reaching over and opening his bedside drawer and blindly rooting around in it for his condoms. His fingers grasped the box and he pulled it out, tearing open on with his teeth. Lilly giggled at the maniacal look in his eyes as he crawled over her, she watched as he tore open the condom with his teeth. He reached between them and rolled on the condom, he wanted to go slowly, to bring her to the very brink of ecstasy. But it seemed Lilly had other ideas.

Lilly rolled them over and straddled him; his hands reached up to grab her waist, his thumbs massaging her stomach. Lilly trailed her fingers around the outline of his muscles as if committing it them to memory and she lowered herself down to tease his lips again. They trailed down his jaw and down his neck and Scotty moaned beneath her. She sucked on the side of his neck, and he chuckled "You givin' me a hickie Rush?" he asked her. Lilly's only response was a giggle as she continued to kiss her way down his chest. "Would you prefer it in a place no one can see it Valens?" she asked him teasingly, he shivered as she began sucking at his pecks. When she reached his stomach, her tongue dipped into his belly button, he cried out, fingers scrabbling to grasp her shoulders.

She moved back up to his lips then and lowered herself down onto him finally. They groaned simultaneously at the feeling of being together again, she waited patiently for him to adjust to her tight wall before she started the slow rock of her hips.

Scotty could hardly breath, what Lilly was doing to him was mind blowing, one minute she'd been kiss her way down his chest and the next she was taking him into her. She moved over him, rocking her hip and causing his eyes to roll back in his head with the pleasure he was experiencing. He grabbed at her silky hips and pulled her further down on him, he hadn't felt like this in over a month. Not since the last time he and Lilly had slept together.

Granted the last time he slept with her, Elisa had just died and most of the frustration he felt was due to the pain of losing Elisa, but this time it was simply pure lust.

He needed more and he grabbed her shoulders, rolling them both back over. He crushed her into the mattress with his body and began to move inside her again and kissed her. The kiss wasn't gentle. It wasn't questioning. It was hard and hungry, and it made her shiver and sigh and cling to him. His tongue thrust deep into her mouth, stealing her breath and mimicking his movements below. She traced her fingertips along his naked chest. His skin was hot; his muscles rippled in the wake of her caress.

He surged, hard and possessive. A low moan tore from her throat as the heat built, spreading its shimmering glow through her. He surged again, sending the fever deeper into her.

She clutched at his shoulders as if he – the man who had set her on fire – could save her from the inferno. He thrust again and she moaned, her flesh contracting around him. A sheen of sweat shimmered across his chest as flames of desire continued to nip at the edges of her soul. She murmured an incoherent plea; his thrust grew harder and faster until she was blazing, all the heat and light and energy, her body convulsing in sweat surrender.

His teeth were nipping at her throat, his tongue trailing down her throat leaving a trail of wetness that the caress of air made cool. He raised himself up on his elbows again and looked down at her, they shared a long, intimate look, and then his mouth came down and they were kissing again. He moved within her and her long legs wrapped around him, feeling the rhythm of his thrust change and she found herself going with them.

He was trying to make it last, to make it good for her sake. But he couldn't last too much longer himself. His stamina could only last so long and the feeling of Lilly's wall clamping down tight on his hard length and the sounds of her moans were driving him closer to the edge.

"Oh Lil"

"Oh, Scotty" she groaned, her hands clutching at his head, his hair, savagely pulling him up to kiss him so deeply that he moaned into her mouth. They were caught up in a timeless rhythm, hips moving together, breath rasping. Pleasure began to spread through him until it took over him, and he put his hands under her hips, lifting her up to him, grinding his hips into her, taking her with him to a height he'd never experienced before. She was right there with him, crying out his name over and over again.

Suddenly, a thousand stars exploded around her and as she found her release. He joined her; reaching his climax and spiralling down into the night, and then collapsed against her, burying his face between her breasts, listening to her pounding heart.

"Holy Mother of God" He moaned as he rolled off her, his breathing was shallow and rapid.

Lilly swallowed hard and rested one hand over her heart, feeling it betting a staccato rhythm against her ribs "That was the most fantastic sex I've had in a long time" she told him, and it was. Despite the amazing sex she shared with Jordan, nothing compared to the torrid, passionate sex she had just experienced with her partner.

Scotty chuckled and his lips found her neck "Your welcome"

Scotty rested his head back against the pillows, pulling up the blankets over both of them. He sighed in contentment and looked over at Lilly, her eyelids drooped and he pulled her onto his chest. Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead and Lilly draped a leg over both of his.

What she had just experienced was both frightening and mind blowing. Scotty had possessed her, and she had willing let him. What was she going to do now?

A/n: Lilly cheated, oh dear what will she do now? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks fo all the reviews and story alerts, I apperciate them all.

Chapter 10:

Lilly woke up early the following morning, her body clock never allowing her to sleep past 6 am even on a weekend. She raised a hand to scrub the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around her room for her cats, wondering why they weren't there to greet her and demanded their breakfast like they usually did. But as she looked around the room around the room at the grey-black walls, at the smatterings of sports posters that lined the walls and into the open closet that was lined with crisp suits. It was then that she realised that she wasn't in fact in her room, and as she looked down she realised she was completely naked. What had she done? And who had she done it with? She pulled the sheet up over her, covering her breast and looked over at the empty bed beside her. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door, the door opened and Lilly quickly made sure she was covered as he entered the door.

"Oh hey morning" Scotty replied happily as he crossed to the bed, carrying two mugs of hot coffee. He placed them on the night stand and then leaned in to her, his hand coming up to the side of her face. She pulled away from him and he frowned "hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Scotty, oh God what were we thinking last night?" she enquired "I cheated on Jordan" she buried her head in her hands "I've never cheated on anyone before"

"Lil, calm down" Scotty pleaded "It's okay"

"No it's not okay Scotty" Lilly barked "I can't believe I did this"

"Are you saying you regret what happened last night?" he questioned.

Lilly looked at him in disbelief "Of course Scotty, I was stupid last night" she began "I came here to tell you that we couldn't….that we couldn't do what we did last night, and then you kissed me and I couldn't help myself"

"So last night is my fault, you're saying I forced you or something?"

"No, that's not what I am saying" she said "last night was both our faults, it was a huge mistake"

Scotty stood up and scrubbed a hand across his face and walked away from the bed. He thought after last night she would be on the same page as he was. When he'd awoken early that morning, and looked down at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but press a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

Now she was telling him that last night had been a mistake and she was feeling guilty for cheating on Jordan, he thought that Lilly would feel the same way he did after last night. She seemed to enjoy the sex as much as he did, and now for her to be sitting on his bed, clutching the sheet so tightly around her body and on the verge of tears…..he realised that she was mortified.

"Where are my clothes?" Lilly asked as she looked around the bedroom floor.

"In my living room" Scotty replied.

"Can you please get them for me?"

Scotty nodded, and he headed for the couch wear her blouse, pants and underwear still remained from there time spent on his couch. He gathered them up and headed back into the bedroom. He handed Lilly her pile of clothes and she smiled at him "Thanks" she said as she continued to stare at him "Um, Scotty can you turn around please?"

"What?" he asked as he continued to stare at her,

"Can you turn around so I can get changed please?"

Scotty cleared his throat and turned to face the wall so Lilly could get changed. She slid out from the sheets and quickly put on her bra and panties, before throwing on her pants and blouse "You can turn around now" she said to him as she buttoned up the last few buttons of her shirt. Scotty turned back around to face her, even though she was fully clothed, all he could see was her was the gentle sweep of her hips and pert breasts.

"Look I better go, Chris will be wondering where I am" she started to walk towards the front door.

"Lil, wait" Scotty cried as he chased after her "we really should talk about this before you go, we can't just leave it like this" he added.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea, so I am just going to forget this happened and I'd encourage you to do the same" she retorted and she opened the door.

"So that's it?" he said "you're just going to fuck me then leave, what am I? Your personal sex slave? Just someone to fuck until your boyfriend gets back?"

Lilly sighed, she knew that he was getting angry because he was in pain and she knew that she was partly responsible for it, but she had just spent the night in the bed of someone other than her boyfriend, and as amazing as the sex was, she wasn't going to let it happen again. "I don't think of you like that Scotty" she countered "I think of you as my best friend, we're still friends aren't we?"

Scotty ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor "Yeah Lil, of course we're still friends"

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, she would hate to think she was going to lose Scotty, she loved having him in her life and he was the best partner she had in a long time. She would hate to think that one night of ill-advised sex would ruin that. "I'll see you at work later?"

"Yeah Lil, of course"

She smiled and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind her. Scotty leaned back against the cool wooden door and closed his eyes, banging his head against it. Had he done something wrong, he didn't think he had forced her last night. As he thought back over the nights events he realised she'd had plenty of opportunity to back out and leave and she hadn't. But yet this morning, she'd acted like she'd slept with him in a drunken stupor even though neither of them had had a drop to drink. Great, he said to himself, now it was going to be even more awkward at work.

* * *

Lilly pushed open the front door, praying that her sister was still asleep. She had just enough time to take a quick shower and get ready for work. If she could just get upstairs without Chris knowing, she could pretend that she'd been there the whole time. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. "Where we're you all night?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Lilly asked as she turned around to face her sister.

"Where we're you? I came home early last night and you weren't here"

"I…err…I was at work all night, interviewing a suspect. One of our suspects assaulted Scotty and it took a while for him to sober up so we could interview and book him"

"Oh, is Scotty ok?" Chris asked in concern.

"Yeah, he's just got a cut lip and a bruised cheek" Lilly replied "I just came home to shower and change then I am going back in"

Chris frowned "Well if you worked all night, won't Stillman give you the morning off?" Her sister asked "When are you supposed to sleep?"

Lilly shrugged "I am fine Chris I had a nap in the break room" She lied "I really need to get back to work, I'll see you tonight"

"I have to night off, I am spending it over at Alana's were going clubbing"

Lilly smiled "Well have fun then"

Chris nodded "I will, have a good day at work"

Lilly waited for Chris to go back into her room, before she breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head against the wall. Now not only had she cheated on Jordan, she just lied about it. What was going on with her? This wasn't her, when Patrick had cheated on her, she'd been in so much pain that she vowed she'd never put anyone in this situation, not that she'd of cheated before the whole Patrick incident.

He continued upstairs picked out a clean shirt from her cupboard. As she started to undress for the shower, she realised that everything smelled of Scotty, her clothes, her skin her hair. She needed to get rid of the smell of him, in order to try and erase the memory of last night. But every time she closed her eyes, visions of the previous night replayed in her head. His rippling muscles, his firm hands that roamed over her body, bringing her closer to ecstasy, not to mention the glorious and intense orgasm she had. She was sure her head would have exploded with the power of what she'd felt, the feeling of him moving inside of her, the strength of his thrusts and the sweet taste of his lips.

Dammit, she needed to stop picturing it. If she was every too move on and pretend nothing had happened between them, she had to stop picturing him naked in her mind.

* * *

Scotty was still in a foul mood when he arrived at work later, normally after sex; Scotty Valens was walking on air, nothing would get him down.

He fondly remembered the early days of his and Elisa's sexual relationship, when they had to hide it from both their parents because of their strong opposition to pre-marital sex. All that sneaking around had been worth the guilt he felt though, whenever they made love it had always put him on cloud nine. When he first had sex with Lilly in Connecticut and then back in Philly after Elisa had died, it hadn't felt the same as when he'd had sex with Elisa. But last night, my God, last night she had consumed his every sense. The sex was simply mind blowing and some of the best sex of his life.

But Lilly had made it quite clear that it was never going to happen again. He supposed he should feel guilty that they had gone behind Jordan's back.

He knew that Lilly wasn't the kind of person to cheat on someone, and neither was he, so her reaction this morning was understandable though painful. Was sex with him really that bad?

He walked into the break room and pulled his mug out of the cupboard, slamming it down on the laminex surface. He pulled the coffee pot roughly towards him and poured himself a large coffee.

"Bad night Scotty?" Vera asked as he came up beside him, Scotty simply growled in response "Wow man, you need to loosen up" Vera commented "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Shut up Nick" Scotty snapped and he stormed out of the break room over to his desk. Vera frowned over at his best friend, he hadn't seen Scotty in this bad a mood before.

In Vera's opinion his best friend needed to relax, maybe with some company of the female persuasion. There were going to be some nurses from Penn General at Jones' tonight, maybe if he persuaded Scotty to go with him and got enough alcohol into him, he could convince Scotty to take one of them home with him. He looked up as Lilly walked into the break room and head over to the coffee pot to pour herself one. "Morning Lil, hey Heard you and Valens had an interesting night?"

"Pardon?" Lilly snapped, almost spilling the coffee "What did Scotty tell you?"

Vera frowned in confusion "Nothin' Boss said that our suspect socked him in the jaw"

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief "Oh yeah, we charged him with assault but he had an alibi for our murder"

"What did you think I was talkin' about Lil?" he asked curiously.

Lilly blanched "Nothing, look I better get back to work" she left the break room so quickly that she left her coffee behind and Vera noticed that she averted her eyes away from Scotty as she sat down.

What was going on with those two lately? He thought to himself as he walked back out into the bullpen.

When Scotty realised that his partner had finally arrived, he looked up at her, trying to gauge her mood. Did she feel differently from this morning? Or was she still pissed at him? By the way she was pointedly trying to avoid his gaze he figured the latter was more likely. That only made him madder; he pulled a case file closer to him and opened it, grabbing a pen from the holder on his desk and starting to scribble notes on a blank note pad.

When Lilly finally looked up at her partner, she found him bent over the case file, a pen clutched so tightly in his fingers it looked as though it would break. He was mad, madder than she'd ever seen him. She really must have hurt him this morning when she rejected him. They needed to talk, so she could explain to him why she slept with him and why it could never, ever happen again.

Will Jefferies came over to them both with a big smile on his face "I think I just found as a solid lead" he said proudly.

"Really?" Lilly asked him, taking a piece of paper from Will's hands and examining it.

"Yep, look at this" he said proudly.

Lilly grinned as she read and then passed it over to Scotty, and for the first time since that morning in his apartment, their eyes met.

The morning turned into early evening and a lead that they had received had resulted in them finding their doer. They were all so happy that for a short period of time, Lilly and Scotty had forgotten that they were not talking to each other. She watched him pack up the files into the box and write closed on the lid of the archive box. "You guys coming to Jones'?" Vera asked as he picked up him jacket.

"Yeah, I am in" Scotty replied "I'll just drop this downstairs and I'll meet you all there"

"Cool, Lil you coming?" Nick asked her.

Lilly sighed as she saw the look Scotty shot her, he really didn't want her to come with them she could sense that "Err no thanks Nick, think I'll call it a night"

"Great, boys night out" he said "You gonna join us Boss?"

"No thanks Nick, I am with Lil, I need an early night" Stillman bid them all a good night and walked over to the elevator.

"Nick and I will see you at Jones' then Scotty" Will added as he and Vera hurried over to catch the lift with Stillman.

"Okay then" Scotty replied as he searched his desk for the last few evidence bags he needed for the boxes.

Lilly waited until the metal doors slid shut before she opened her mouth "I think we need to talk Scotty" she said to her partner.

"No, I think we talked enough this morning" Scotty replied icily.

"I think I need to explain why I flipped out on you this morning" she continued.

"It's fine Lil" Scotty replied "I understand, I was just a warm body to use until your boyfriend got back. Hell I used you when Elisa died, guess it's only fair that you repaid the favour" He picked up the files and walked towards the storage room, ignoring her as she called after him.

"Damn" Lilly replied she ran a hand through her hair and stood up; she was going to follow him, at least if she blocked the only exit to the storage room he'd have to listen to her.

* * *

Scotty filed the closed box in an empty spot on the shelf and turned to walk back down the stairs, finding Lilly baring his path. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Rush can you move please your blocking my path"

"Kinda the point Valens, you need to listen to me" Lilly stated.

Scotty scowled "What could you possibly have to say to me that you haven't already?" he asked her.

Lilly frowned "I am sorry Scotty if I made you feel used last night, it was as much my fault as it was yours and I shouldn't of said what I did this morning. I just never thought I'd cheat on anyone, not after Patrick cheated on me"

Scotty's angry expression turned to one of confusion "Who's Patrick?" he asked.

Lilly realised that she had never told him about what happened to her nine years ago, he was her partner after all. "Patrick was my fiancé" Lilly explained "Nine years ago"

"I didn't know you were engaged, what happened?" he asked, Lilly sighed and began to explain what happened. How she'd walked in on her sister and Patrick, how he'd pleaded with her to forgive him, how she'd refused to talk to either her sister or Patrick ever again. Scotty listen intently and realised that this must have been the very reason why Lilly and Chris had not spoken to each other in years, and finally understood why she flipped out on him this morning.

"So I am really sorry about yesterday and this morning, none of it should ever have happened"

Scotty nodded "I am sorry too Lil, for the way I've been acting all morning, I was a jerk" Scotty declared "Friends?" he asked and he opened his arms.

"Friends" She replied as she accepted a hug from him, unable to stop herself from breathing in the scent of his aftershave. When they pulled back he smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. Suddenly an overwhelming urge came over her and she placed her hands on his shoulders, stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.

Lilly withdrew and swallowed hard, what had she just done? More to the point, what did she want to do it again?

Scotty searched her eyes, trying to figure out just what she was thinking, but before he could say anything, Lilly was kissing him again. Pressing her body against his and forcing them up against the stack of boxes. Her hands clutching at his shirt as Scotty's arms wrapped around her waist and started to kiss her back with enthusiasm.

A/N: Lilly can't seem to make up her mind, and I am sure that Scotty is wonder what the hell is going on. Oh dear drama, read and review while I try and sort things out for them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I thought I update another chapter now for you guys, thanks for all he reviews and story alerts so far.

Chapter 11:

Scotty moaned softly as his lips and tongue duelled with Lilly's, what in the hell was happening here. She had told him last night that nothing could happen between them and now she was kissing him? She tightened her grip on his shirt and was pulling him closer, so close that he could feel her centre heating up against him and it was starting to turn him on.

Lily pulled back abruptly and started to pace back and forth "Oh God Scotty, I am sorry; I don't know what came over me"

Scotty swallowed thickly, running a hand through his hair "Lil, you're really confusing me here" he began "you're sending me all these mixed signals"

"I know I am sorry I don't know what came over me." She said again

He was tracking her with his eyes, watching her pace back and forth between the stacks, muttering to herself. She was starting to make him dizzy so he turned to look at the floor

"So what does this mean now Lil, are you just gonna keep kissing me whenever you feel like it?"

Lilly sighed and stopped pacing "I don't know, I mean I don't know why I just kissed you, I couldn't stop myself" Scotty chuckled smugly and Lilly slapped his arm "It's not funny Scotty, I am dating Jordan I shouldn't be kissing you. But I…..I don't know"

Scotty gently took hold of her arms and looked down at her "listen to me Lil, there is obviously something going on here between us, you can't deny that"

"I don't" Lilly murmured.

"So what are we going to do about this?" he asked her.

"I really don't know" she replied honestly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone, to not look at you or touch you?"

"No" she breathed, her lips were parted and her breath was coming in short rasps.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked, his eyes were locked on her throat.

Lilly paused, Oh God what did she want. She knew what she should do, she knew that she should leave right now and never bring this up again, but although her brain was screaming at her to walk away, she took another step closer to him "I want you to kiss me" she whispered.

Scotty waited a beat and then closed the gap between them, forcing his lips to hers and his tongue sliding into her mouth. His hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts, pushing her up against the stacks. Lilly moaned loudly intertwining her tongue with his, drinking him in, reviling in the exquisite taste of Scotty Valens. He broke their deepening kiss, panting with the effort to regain his breath and slow his hammering heart. "What now?" he asked.

Lilly swallowed hard "Chris isn't home tonight, why don't we go back to my place and talk about this"

Scotty nodded "Okay" and he grinned at her, pulling her tighter against him "If you're sure about this?" he asked, not wanting her to flip out on him again tomorrow.

She nodded "I am sure Scotty"

Scotty was all for heading back to her place, to take her to bed and show her exactly what she'd been missing all these months. To remind her just how good he was in bed. He was staring into her deep blue eyes and he found his breathing increasing tenfold. His chest was rising and falling just as sharply as hers was and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. He reached for her, wrapping a hand behind her head and threading his fingers through her silky locks. His lips reattached themselves to hers again and his tongue invaded her mouth again. Lilly moaned loudly and her fingers gripped at his biceps as he pressed her against the wall.

He needed to feel her skin against him, needed to feel the softness of her beneath his fingertips. He tugged her shirt free from her pants and slid his hands underneath it.

Lilly whimpered in delight at Scotty's touch, her skin burning pleasantly as his hands encircled her waist. Scotty pressed himself closer to her as he continued to devour her lips and tongue. He wanted more, to hell with the fact that they were at work, he wanted her now. His lips started to trail across her cheek and down her neck, and he nipped and sucked on the on her creamy flesh.

"Oh Scotty, we should stop" she protested weakly, his only response was a growl as he continued in his ministrations. "Please Scotty, I don't think that us….you know…here..is a good idea"

Dammit she was right, he thought as his conscience yelled in his ear. "Sorry" he muttered "Guess I couldn't help myself either"

Lilly giggled and draped her arms around his neck "Well in that case" she pressed a quick kiss to his lips "Let's get out of here"

Scotty nodded "Well I guess I'll meet you at your apartment then" he suggested.

Lilly nodded as her tucked her shirt back into her pants and tidied up her hair "Sure" she replied, smiling at him brightly. She brushed past him and headed up the stairs to the bullpen.

* * *

On the way back to Lilly's apartment, Scotty called the guys and told them that something had come up and he couldn't make drinks. They were a little disappointed but said they'd see him on Monday. Scotty could hardly contain his excitement as he bounded up her stairs and knocked on the door. Lilly opened it almost immediately opened it "Hi" she said, smiling broadly up at him.

"Hi" he replied

She stood back to let him into her apartment and she shut the door behind him. "I was thinking of ordering us some dinner" Lilly said as she walked up to him, taking his coat from his shoulders and hanging it on the rack by the door. "I am not really hungry Lil" Scotty said softly as Lilly moved over to the couch and gestured for him to sit down next to her. Scotty slid as close to her as he could and draped an arm around her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes as he lowered his head down to press a gentle kiss to her lips "Scotty…..I…thought…..we…..were…going…to…talk" Lilly murmured in between kisses.

"We…can…still….talk" Scotty replied as he lifted his other hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well its..hard….to…have…a conversation….with…your tongue… in…my mouth" she added.

Scotty chuckled "Well" he replied as he pulled back "what if I kiss you here instead" his lips fused to the side of her neck and Lilly's eyes slid shut. "Then you can talk and I'll listen" his voice muffled by her neck as he kissed and sucked his way up her neck. Lilly giggled breathlessly and pushed him off "I am serious Scotty".

Scotty sighed and nodded "Okay, I'll just have to control myself. Gonna be hard though"

Lilly chuckled, looking down at her hands. "Look Scotty I really want this, but I am still feeling guilty that I am cheating on Jordan. Did you feel guilty when we slept together in Connecticut?"

"Yeah a little" he admitted, she allowed him to kiss her again and she placed her hand on his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt.

"I just wish I didn't feel so guilty" she added

Scotty sighed and lifted her chin with a finger so he could look into her eyes "Can I ask you something Lil?"

Lilly nodded "Of course"

"You two have only been dating a few weeks right?"

"Right" Lilly confirmed with a nod of her head

"Have you talked about being exclusive?" he asked her

"Well no"

"And has he told you he loves you yet?"

"No"

"Well, if you're not exclusive and he hasn't told you he loves you, technically you're not cheating are you?"

Lilly knew it was a stretch, but the way he was looking at her in that moment made her feel safe and cared for. She smiled at him, her eyes flicking back to his chest as she opened his top button "I guess not"

He chuckled and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes "Then can I kiss you?"

"Yes" Lilly replied and he moved forward to kiss her again, lowering her backwards against the couch. She moaned softly as he pressed his body into hers. Lilly tugged Scotty's shirt tails out of his pants and her hands slid up and under the material of his dress shirt.

Scotty growled at the feeling of her cool hands on his warm body, and felt himself become aroused all over again. Scotty was kissing his way across her cheek and down her neck again.

Just when they were starting to get into it Lilly's phone started to ring "Dammit" Lilly muttered as she reached up to the little side table next to the couch, blindly fumbling for the phone. "Hello" she said as normally as she could with Scotty sucking on her earlobe. "Oh hey Chris" Lilly pushed Scotty off her and sat up. Scotty chuckled softly, deciding that he couldn't wait for her to get off the phone and started to unbutton her blouse leaning down to trail his lips along the newly exposed skin. Lilly bit her lips and tried hard not to moan, she desperately tried to concentrate on what her sister was saying. Scotty tenderly slid his hands around his waist and raised them up her back; he started to fiddle with the clasp of her bra as his lips fused to her collarbone. "Okay Chris, that sounds great. See you then" Lilly hung up the phone and tossed it down on the coffee table. She clutched at his arms as she felt her bra open and his fingers sliding her shirt from her shoulders.

"That was Chris" Lilly murmured as she closed her eyes and lay down again.

"Oh yeah, what did she want?" he asked as he threw her bra behind him.

"She's heading up to New York for a concert, won't be home till Sunday" Lilly replied, gasping as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Does that mean I get to stay longer?" Scotty asked as he moved to her lips again.

"Are you angling for an invitation to stay the weekend Valens?"

Scotty chuckled "Definitely"

Lilly shivered as Scotty's hands massaged her breasts "Well if you keep that up, I might have to say yes"

"What do you say to taking this up to your room?" Scotty asked her softly.

"Sure".

Scotty got off her and held out his hand, his heart skipped a beat as her fingers intertwined with his. He led her up to her room and lowered her back against the mattress.

* * *

Lilly was awakened the next morning, by a soft pair of lips nipping at the sides of her own and she smiled. "Mornin'" Scotty whispered in her ear.

"Morning" Lilly replied as she stretched out her aching limbs and felt Scotty's grip tighten around her waist.

"Last night was amazing Lil" he said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck "I can't begin to tell you how wonderful it feels to wake up with you in my arms"

"You're really laying it on thick aren't you?" she commented teasingly.

"Well you just get me all hot and bothered" He murmured in her ear, nibbling tenderly on her soft flesh "See" he added as he pressed his pelvis into her and she felt his morning erection in the small of her back.

"You're up early" she observed in amusement and he chuckled, pulling her around to face him.

"I am a morning person Rush, want me to demonstrate?"

Lilly giggled as Scotty rolled on top of her, and then groaned in pleasure as he thrust himself into her.

Lilly normally didn't have unprotected sex, she was always made sure that the guys that she slept with wore a condom. She supposed it was because she didn't want to end up like her mother, pregnant with an unplanned baby, but she found that she just couldn't control herself around Scotty.

She moaned loudly as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts and Lilly gripped at his short black hair. "Oh God Scotty" she murmured.

Scotty slid is hands under her back and lifted her up, groaning at the new angle. He felt himself getting closer and his eyes rolled back in his head "Oh Lil" he moaned. She was amazed at just how natural this felt, her right now with Scotty. It felt so right, like they were meant to be doing this, like two pieces of jigsaw that fit together perfectly. Scotty was truly an amazing lover she thought to herself, last night he'd given her multiple orgasms during the handful of times they'd had sex. She also was impressed with his stamina, just when she thought it was over, he seemed to find another burst of energy and was initiating another round.

Lilly's orgasm hit her hard and she dug her nails into his back, screaming in pleasure. Scotty spilled himself soon after and collapsed onto the bed beside her. "Oh God Lil, that was fantastic"

"Yes it was" Lilly commented.

"If you give me a few minutes I am sure I can go again"

Lilly chuckled "I sure you could" she replied and she pressed a kiss to his chest, resting her head down on him and closing her eyes "I can't though, I have to get up to feed the girls; they'll think I've abandoned them"

Scotty pouted; wrapping his arms around her "No" he whined "stay here"

Lilly giggled and shook her head "We have all weekend to spend in bed; I've actually got some things to do"

"Do them later" Scotty suggested as he pressed kisses down her neck.

Lilly turned her head and captured his lips in a kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth. At that exact moment the couple felt two thumps on the mattress beside them, and Lilly heard the pitiful mewing from her hungry cats. "I better feed them" she replied breathlessly, Scotty nodded and released her from his grip. His stomach let out a rumble of its own and Lilly giggled "Maybe I should feed you too" Scotty sat up, reaching over the side of the bed to retrieve his boxers. "Why don't I cook you breakfast" Scotty suggested "I was thinking pancakes?"

Lilly considered him for a moment, her brow furrowed in confusion "You cook Valens?" she asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I can cook" he replied "Ma taught me and Mike, pretty good if I do say so myself" he added smugly.

Lilly smiled as she pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt "You're on" she said as Scotty walked over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Besides the sooner we eat, the sooner I can get you back into bed"

Lilly giggled and turned to kissed his cheek "Can't wait"

Breakfast was absolutely delicious and Scotty wouldn't let her lift a finger to help him. He insisted that she 'watch him work' as he put it. So she sat down at a barstool in the kitchen and watch her partner cook them up a batch of pancakes. Lilly's two cats were wary of the stranger, it had taken them awhile to get to having Jordan, but they seemed curious about the half dress man in their kitchen. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and handed her a fork. He waited patiently as she dug her fork into the plump, fluffy pancakes and raised the fork to her lips. "Yum" she said "so you're not just a pretty face" he added.

Scotty chuckled and leant across the bench to press a chaste kiss to her lips "You're welcome"


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Still don't own it. But then again no one does now. I have decided to bring in Kat a little earlier than the series did, because Lilly needs a girlfriend to talk too.

Chapter 12:

Scotty waited long enough for Lilly to finish her breakfast before he lifted her into his arms and carried her back upstairs, with her slung over his shoulder. She shrieked with laughter as he tossed her down upon the mattress and crawled on top of her. Lilly smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair "Not that I am complaining or anything" Lilly began "but shouldn't we wait a while before beginning any….strenuous activities?"

Scotty laughed and lowered his lips to press gentle kisses across her check and down her neck "That's fine" he murmured "I'll just take my time"

She still couldn't believe just how much a simple touch from Scotty could turn her on so much, their foreplay was almost as intense as the sex and Lilly sighed in delight, offering up her throat for him to kiss and caress. She felt his hands that had been on her hips, slid up under the large t-shirt she wore as Pyjamas and fondled her breasts. She moaned softly, gently cupping the back of his head and holding him in place. "Wait" Lilly replied breathlessly "Stop Scotty"

Scotty lifted his head up and stared into her deep blue eyes "What's wrong Lil, am I hurting you?" he asked in concern.

"No, it's just that….well after that delicious breakfast you just cooked us" she said "maybe it's time I thank you properly"

Before Scotty could say anything in response, Lilly had pushed him off her and straddled him. She wiggled her eyebrows at him before she started to trail kisses across his chest. He watched his partner as her lips traversed the smooth planes of his chest, he couldn't believe how things changed in as little as forty-eight hours, Friday, he thought that he and Lilly's friendship was over.

He was mad at her for sleeping with him the night before and then waking up and acting like she had just done the worst thing in the world. But that afternoon, when she cornered him in the storage room, and pressed him up against the boxes, her lips and tongue doing battle with his. His mind was working a mile a minute as he kissed her back just as enthusiastically. Now he was in bed with her and she was kissing her way down his chest.

Scotty clutched at her shoulders as she moved down his abdomen, pausing to dip her tongue into his navel. "Oh my God" Scotty uttered under his breath as one of her slender hands began to rub him through his boxers. "That feels amazing"

Lilly giggled and her thumbs hooked under the hem of his boxers, dragging them over his hips "I am not done yet" she replied and Lilly trailed her tongue over his hardening cock. Scotty swore loudly in Spanish as she took him into her mouth entirely "Sweet lord" he added as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back against the pillows.

Lilly moved her mouth over him, feeling a surge of pride at the hisses and moans her ministrations were causing. Scotty could hardly believe what was happening, he never imagined when he and Lilly started this relationship that she'd be giving him the best blow job he'd ever received and he found it hard to control himself. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bed sheets beneath him "Oh Lil" he groaned "Stop"

Lilly moved back over him and frowned "what's wrong?" she asked "didn't you like it?"

Scotty brushed her hair behind her ear and shook her head "No, it felt great" he reassured her "I want to come with you"

He rolled them over and lowered her panties, throwing them behind him and all but ripping her t-shirt off of her. Lilly giggled as he settled his weight down on top of her. Lilly took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his hardened cock against her heated centre "Oh Scotty" He slid into her again. Scotty didn't wait long before he began to move within her and Lilly's eyes closed, moaning softly as he kissed her deeply.

And this is how they spent the rest of the weekend, either in bed, or in the shower together and even once on the couch in front of a roaring fire. Lilly felt like a teenager again, she'd had more sex with Scotty in the short forty-eight hour period then she had had with Jordan in their entire relationship. Also if she was honest with herself, Scotty was definitely better in bed. Sunday afternoon rolled around and the reluctant couple emerged from the bedroom as she and Scotty walked down the stairs to the front door. Scotty drew her into his arms one last time and pressed a kiss to her lips "I'll see you at work tomorrow" he stated softly and Lilly nodded.

"Definitely"

"Maybe we could go to my place tomorrow night?" he suggested

Lilly smiled and kissed him again "sounds good"

"I can cook you some of my famous Paella" he said proudly "or maybe some hot, fiery enchiladas" Scotty murmured as he pulled her tighter against him he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and gently sucked on her earlobe. She shivered and closed her eyes "Scotty, you're going to have to stop doing that" she scolded

"Why?" he asked innocently

"Because Chris will be home any minute and if she sees us….I just don't think it's a good idea if anyone knows about us"

Scotty sighed and pulled back reluctantly "okay" he said with a sigh.

Lilly noticed the disappointment in his eyes and she tried to explain "I just think that if anyone at work found out about us, IAB would split us up and I just don't think I could handle the judgemental looks from everyone in the precinct"

Scotty nodded again and pressed one last kiss to her lips before he turned and walked out the door, Lilly watched him from the window as he slipped into his car and drove off down the street. She sighed heavily and decided to return to her warm bed, and spend the rest of the afternoon there.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Lilly and Scotty spent as much time as possible with each other. The sex got more and more intense and they had practically done it in every room of his and her apartment. She would either sneak him up to her room when Chris was asleep, or she'd lie and tell Chris she was working late and go back to Scotty's place.

Chris started to see a regular customer at the bar she worked at, and although Lilly didn't like the fact that her sister was dating a bar fly her sister seemed happy. Plus with the fact that Chris now wasn't home most nights it meant that she and Scotty didn't have to be so quiet and they had spent most of Saturday and Sunday in bed together.

Scotty walked into the bullpen one Monday with a broad smile on his face; the weekend he just spent with Lilly was one of the best weekends of his life but Chris had come home early and had almost caught them in the kitchen. Luckily they'd both been wearing clothes and Lilly explained Scotty's presence by saying they were working on a case. She'd ushered him out the door soon after and told him she'd see him on Monday, but that didn't stop him ringing her later that night and engaging her in a bit of phone sex.

He just couldn't help himself, she was constantly on his mind and all he wanted was to hold her into his arms and never let her go. But he knew that Lilly was a bit flighty and he wasn't about to tell her about his true feelings about her. So he was just going to go with the flow, enjoy all the sex he could until she fell for him too.

Whistling happily to himself, Scotty walked into the break room to pour himself a cup of coffee. He and Lilly had been on the phone until midnight and he hadn't got much sleep after that, not to mention the sleep he did have was full of dreams of a near naked Lilly Rush.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning" Vera commented, suspicion clouding his voice.

"Well it's a great day" Scotty replied happily as he added sugar and milk to his coffee.

Vera raised an eyebrow at his best friend; Scotty was definitely a sufferer of Mondayitis. He would come in every Monday looking like he rather be in bed, so why was he looking so cheery today? Then the thought hit Vera, Scotty obviously had gotten laid over the weekend, repeatedly if his broad smile was any judge.

"So what's her name?" Vera asked

"Huh?" Scotty asked

"The chick you were obviously with all weekend" Vera replies and Scotty could detect the jealously in Vera's tone.

Scotty chuckled "I ain't one to kiss and tell" Scotty replied happily.

"Since when?" Vera asked incredulously

"Since always man, I am a gentleman" he said with a smile.

"Oh come on Valens, can't you give me some of the details" he pleaded "I haven't been getting any lately, Julie still pissed about our anniversary so I've been on the couch most of the time"

"You're sick man; I ain't tellin' you anythin' about my sex life" Scotty snapped "An as for Julie, you put that on yourself the way you take her for granted" he added, and before Vera could react, Scotty walked out of the break room towards his desk. He scowled in the direction of Scotty's retreating back, deciding he liked it better when Scotty hadn't been getting any.

Lilly walked over to her desk, looking around for Scotty. She hadn't seen him since he left her apartment on Sunday afternoon and after the phone sex last night she still wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep his hands to himself while they were at work, hell she didn't know if she could. She spotted Scotty walking out of the break room and towards his desk; her heart skipped a beat as she watched him looking through the telephone messages on his desk.

His tight fitting, dark navy shirt and tie making him look extra sexy this morning. "Hey" Lilly said softly as she put her bag down on the floor by her desk.

Scotty looked up at her and smiled "Hey" he whispered back, she smiled at his as she sat down and Scotty looked around the bullpen to make sure they weren't going to be overheard "Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked.

Lilly blushed "Yeah, did you?"

Scotty chuckled "Not really" he said "and I guess I won't be getting any tonight either"

Lilly grinned "I am sure that I'll let you get some sleep" she whispered back.

"Good morning you two" Stillman said cheerfully as he walked past their desks "You have a good weekend?"

"Yes Boss" Lilly replied

"Best weekend in a long time" Scotty added.

"Good to hear" Stillman declared "Oh by the way, we are having a new detective join us from Narcotics at East"

"Really?" Lilly and Scotty asked together.

"Yes, she comes highly recommended" he added jovially "She should be here within the hour so I want you two to show here the ropes"

"Sure Boss" Lilly and Scotty said together.

Stillman nodded and headed off towards his office.

"Why do you think we're getting a new detective?" Lilly asked "Do you think the commissioner is going to ship on of us out?"

Scotty shook his head "Nah, Boss wouldn't let that happen Lil" Scotty tried to reassure his partner "Besides we could use an extra set of hands around here" he added, gesturing to the large pile of paperwork in front of them.

"I suppose, besides I am tired of being the only girl on the line"

Scotty chuckled and put his head down to write up the final interview report form the most recent case.

Vera, Will, Lilly and Scotty worked in silence for the next few hours, occasionally going to the breakroom for a top up of coffee. It was on one of his trips back, that Vera spotted a young black woman getting off the elevator. His jaw dropped slightly, she was gorgeous. With tight curly hair and dark brown eyes, his heart sped up.

He hurried over to Will's desk and leant down to his partner's level "Man, check out the hot chick at ten 'clock" he whispered.

Will looked up from his paperwork, staring in the direction that Vera was indicating. She really was beautiful he thought himself; at least Vera had good taste. "See's coming over here, maybe she has info on a new case" He waited till she got close to Lilly's desk before he moved to intercept her "Detective Nick Vera" he said holding out his hand "Can I help you?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow as she took in the hulky detective in front of her and cleared her throat "Yeah, you can point me in the direction of Lieutenant Stillman's office; I am your new Detective. Kat Miller" she announced.

Lilly and Scotty shared an amused look before they stood up and introduced themselves, as Vera stood speechless beside them.

"Hi, I am Lilly Rush and this is Scotty Valens and Will Jefferies" Lilly said as she indicated her other colleagues "and you've already met Nick" she added teasingly. Kat shook each of their hands and then Lilly pointed her in the direction of Stillman's office. They waited until Stillman's door shut before they burst out laughing at the burly detective, who by now had closed his gapping mouth and returned to his desk. "I don't see how this if funny" he said "It's not like Scotty's never hit on an informant, remember the skanky blonde he paraded through here on his first day"

"Hey" Scotty cried defensively "I never meant anything by it, I was only flirting to get information on the Hammond job"

"Uh-huh" Lilly replied elbowing her partner "Sure you did"

Scotty scowled at his partner; she was going to pay for that later. Really pay for it, he thought, trying to stop himself from grinning at the racy images racing through his head. "You're gonna pay for that comment later Rush" he whispered in her ear as the others returned to their paperwork.

"God I hope so" she replied just as softly.

Scotty looked around to make sure that no one was watching, and gave her a sexy wink. Lilly blushed slightly and cleared her throat before sitting back down and trying desperately to concentrate on her work. But it was useless; all she could think about was Scotty, and all the things that she longed for him to do to her right then and there. She looked up and found her partner, hunched over his paperwork, seemingly not in the least bit distracted by their flirting. Well if she was going to be distracted, so was he she thought with a hint of evilness.

Lilly slowly slid her foot out of her shoe and stretched it out to Scotty's side of the desk, ever so slightly sliding it up his pant leg and grazing his shin with her foot, dragging it slowly up and down.

Scotty was simply minding his own business, trying to concentrate on his paperwork when he felt it. Something brushing up against his pant leg and then slowly sliding up the inside of his trousers. What the hell could it be? The he realised what it was and he had to fight back a groan that threaten to escape. Lilly Rush, his normally no nonsense, by the book partner was slipping her stockinged foot up the inside of his pants and was currently gliding even further up to his thigh.

He looked up, expecting her to be looking at him with that smouldering look that turned him on. Instead, she was hard at work concentrating on her report in front of her. He cleared his throat and tried hard to ignore her ministrations, but as he stared down at the notes from the confession and focused all his energy on it, he realised that her foot had now move out from underneath his pants and was brushing up and in between his legs. He jerked in his seat and felt himself grow rock hard, how the hell was he going to get out of this one now? He was at work, in the middle of the bullpen and he was sporting wood.

Stillman came out of his office at that precise moment with Kat following close behind "So I take it that you've already met everyone?" he said as he showed Kat over to an empty desk "Yes sir" she replied politely

"Excellent, Scotty, why don't you give Kat the tour" Scotty's head shot up and swallowed thickly.

"I'll do it Boss, need to stretch my legs anyway" she answered and her foot dropped back to the floor and she replaced her shoe. He breathed a sigh of relief as Lilly and Kat left the room and Stillman returned to his office. Thinking quickly, he stood up grabbing his suit jacket and holding it in front of him to cover the protrusion "I'll be right back" he said and before the other could say anything, Scotty was across the other side of the bullpen and waiting for the elevators. If he could just make it to the bathrooms down in the parking garage, he could relieve himself without much worry of being discovered by anyone he worked with.

Lilly barely saw Scotty for rest of the day, she was worried that that her attempts to distract him had actually pissed him off. She sighed as she exited the elevator when it reached the parking garage. She decided that she was just going to head home and if Scotty wanted to reach out to her, he would.

She had just walked past the storage room when she heard a creaking door and felt something wrap around her waist. Whoever it was, was pulling her backwards into the dark store room and she instinctively made to reach for her gun. The stranger however, had one arm clamped across both of hers, making it impossible for her to move and he had one hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Not that anyone would hear her scream in the deserted parking lot, why did she have to always be the last one to leave? She thought to herself angrily.

Then it was dark and she felt herself being pressed against the door and a pair of lips being forced upon hers. She recognized those lips, knew the forcefulness of those kisses being rained down on her, and recognized the scent that was evading her nostrils. Her now free hand, fumbled along the wall until she felt the light switch. She turned it on and her suspicions were confirmed.

A/N: Who's kissing our favourite detective, could it be Scotty? Or has Jordan broken cover to see his girlfriend? Any thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: A lot of you had your own opinons on who it shoud be, well here is the next chapter. See if you were right.

Chapter 13:

She moaned softly as his hands slid up her back and she draped her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for you to leave for the past few hours" he growled in her ear as he broke the kiss.

"Sorry" she replied breathlessly "got caught up"

"That's fine, gave me time to think about how badly I've wanted to do this"

"What if you get caught, I'd hate for you to blow your cover"

Jordan shrugged "I made sure I wasn't followed, I just needed to see you" Lilly grinned "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she replied.

He looked deep into her eyes again, his breath coming in short bursts. God he wanted her right in that moment. He wanted to lift her into his arms and press her against the door. He wanted to fuck her in that storage cupboard and make her scream his name. Lilly seemed to sense what he wanted to do and when he pressed his lips against hers again she didn't resist..Jordan's hands were rapidly undoing her pants and she was just as enthusiastically tugging at his belt. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pulled her panties aside. With one thrust he was inside of her and Lilly groaned in pleasure.

Making love with Jordan was so vastly different to making love with Scotty; Scotty would always completely possess her when they had sex, his lust and dominance would overpower her and leave her screaming for more every time. But with Jordan, he was always tender and caring, slow and sensual making sure that she was completely satisfied before he finished himself. Now however, Jordan was rutting against her like a deer in heat and her eyes rolled back in her head. He moaned loudly as he fused his lips to hers and his tongue invaded her mouth, within a matter of moments she was screaming his name and clutching at his shoulders, her fingers digging into his muscular frame.

He pulled out of her and lowered back down on her feet, her legs felt like jelly and she fell against him. "Oh God Jordan" she panted.

"That was fucking brilliant Lil; I had almost forgotten how great that felt"

Lilly sighed in contentment and she pressed a kiss to his lips again and breathed in his scent "you should leave before you get caught" He nodded and released her from his arms.

"I probably won't be able to come back here again Lil"

"I know" she smiled at him.

He kissed her deeply one last time and stood back "I'll go first" he said as he gestured towards the door "You leave after"

* * *

Lilly ran a shaky hand through her hair as she watched Jordan leave the store room. What had just transpired was anything but professional. Nor was stroking Scotty under the desk in the bullpen. What had gotten into her lately? She never would have done either of these things a year ago. Now she was sleeping with her partner, screwing her boyfriend in a storage cupboard at work and practically jerking Scotty off in front of everyone. She needed time to think things through. She checked that her shirt was buttoned up and that she looked somewhat presentable before she left the store room and headed for her car.

She was just about to get into the driver's side door when her phone rang, she remove it from its holster and answered it automatically.

"Rush"

"So, I think we need to talk about what happened this morning" the voice said huskily.

"Oh, hi" she replied

"Are you coming over?" Scotty asked hopefully.

Lilly closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, she knew she should say no but something in Scotty's voice made her desperate to see him again. "I can be there in ten minutes" she finally said.

"Excellent, I'll be waiting. I have a surprise for you" he added.

Lilly hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, she knew that she should go see Scotty and end their relationship. At first she'd enjoyed the vast differences between the two relationships; she loved how romantic and tender Jordan was. How he'd always bring her flowers or cook her breakfast in bed. How'd he would insist on paying for everything when they went out to dinner or how'd he held open doors for her it made her feel special.

With Scotty, well he was hardly romantic but the sex was mind blowing. All he had to do was look at her and she wanted him, a simple touch, made her want to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless. The sex with Scotty was the best sex of her entire life and she craved it every minute.

But now that she'd experienced the earth shattering sex in the storage room with Jordan, she realised that he was the only one that could give her both. Sure, this fling with Scotty was great but she wanted something more than just sex.

So she would simply tell Scotty that although she'd enjoyed the past few weeks with him, it was time to end things.

* * *

She pulled into Scotty's parking garage and parked in one of the visitor spaces. She walked over to the elevator, pressing the button to call it down to the basement. She hated the fact that she was going to have to end this fling with Scotty and just hoped that they could still be friends after it. Because she loved having Scotty in her life and to think that she could lose him made her physically hurt.

She ascended to Scotty's floor and walked down the carpeted hallway to his apartment, remembering the last time she was here and how they almost had sex in the elevator because they had both been so drunk and turned on after spending First Thursday's acting like they were nothing more than friends. She wrapped on the door lightly and waited for Scotty to answer it, she could hear soft music playing and she wondered where it was coming from.

Suddenly the door opened and the mystery of the music was revealed, Scotty had the stereo on in the background and a romantic melody wafted through the apartment.

"Hi" he said brightly and he kissed her lightly on the lips "come in" he added and he stood back to let her in. Lilly stepped over the threshold and stared in awe around his simple apartment. He had candles burning on practically every flat surface and she could smell something amazing coming out of his kitchen. Scotty's hands brushed against her shoulders as he slid off her coat "I was starting to think that you weren't coming and my surprise was gonna go to waste" he said softly.

"Scotty, I think we need to talk"

Scotty smiled "we have plenty of time to talk later; right now I want to show you your surprise. Close your eyes" he ordered gently and Lilly obeyed feeling Scotty take her in his hand and guide her across the floor, wondering just where he was taking her. "Sit here" he said as she felt him guide her down into a chair "Okay, open your eyes"

Lilly did and she was shocked by what she saw in front of her, his little kitchen table was covered in a white table cloth and a vase with a dozen long steamed, red roses adorned the middle of it "Oh wow" she whispered.

"Surprise" he added.

"Scotty, this looks….."

"I hope you like it"

"I do"

"I also cooked us a romantic dinner, figured it was about time I did."

She watched Scotty as he moved over to the kitchen bench and return with two plates, filled with something delicious. "What's this?" she asked as put it down in front of her.

"It's Ma's recipe, he said proudly. Rice with Clams and vegetables"

"It smells amazing" Lilly whispered again as Scotty took a seat opposite her.

"Try it before it gets cold" Scotty said.

Lilly picked up her fork and dug it into a soft pile of rice and raised it up to her mouth. Her eyes slid closed at the taste exploded on her tongue, it tasted so good that she couldn't describe it. "Oh Scotty this is so delicious"

"Thanks" he said as he began to eat as well.

As they eat, they talked and for the first time it actually felt as though she and Scotty were in a real relationship and just when she was about to end things with him, he through her a curve ball and was giving her a romantic evening. Scotty got up from the table and picked up their empty plates, depositing them in the sink.

The song changed on the radio and the DJ's sultry voice drifted through into the kitchen "Here's one for all you lovers, Eric Clapton's masterpiece you look wonderful" The song began to play and Lilly sighed in contentment.

"I love this song" she said dreamily as she hummed along with the lyrics.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Don't be stupid, we can't dance" she replied shyly.

"Course we can" he replied "come on" he gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet and tugged her close to him. Breathing in the scent of his cologne and felt the warmth of his hand on her back. They swayed in time with the music; she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. Scotty sung quietly as he danced with her and it brought back so many memories "Before Elisa got sick we used to go dancing all the time" he commented softly as they moved in slow circles.

"Kite took me dancing once, almost made me not want to see him again" she joked.

Scotty chuckled "What about now? You wanna leave?" he asked teasingly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Lilly lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes "No, you're a good dancer Valens" she whispered.

He smiled brightly and lowered his head and gently pressed a kiss to her lips, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Lilly felt her heart speed up as Scotty continued his tender assault on her lips. He'd never been this gentle with her before, quite frankly she didn't think he'd be capable of it.

He broke the kiss and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear "Your beautiful Lil, you know that?" he said softly. His eyes were filled with such tender affection and warmth, Lilly felt as though she could hardly breathe. She blushed and smiled awkwardly "Thanks" she replied.

He sighed contently, his hands coming to rest on her hips and he pulled her closer to him "These past few weeks with you have been amazing Lil, and not just because of the sex, although the sex has been…."

"Yeah" Lilly agreed "It has"

"You've helped me so much, ever since Elisa died; I want you to know how much I appreciate it"

"I do"

He kissed her again, and then took her hand gently in his guiding her towards his bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and Lilly did the same, unsure why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. Scotty leant forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and he began to slowly undo the buttons of her shirt. She reciprocated, and run her hands over the vast expanse of his chest.

Lilly lay back on the pillows and Scotty settled down on top of her kissing her deeply, as his hands settled on either side of her head. Scotty was just being so gentle with her, he wasn't being his normally domineering, forceful self and Lilly wasn't sure what to make of it.

Scotty was taking his time with her, making sure he kissed almost every inch of her skin. By the time he slid into her, Lilly already felt ready to explode and Scotty was making it hard for her to hold back her impending orgasm. He continued to push into her with slow, rhythmic thrusts and Lilly sensed a second orgasm building up and crashing over the both of them.

For the first time, it actually felt as though they were making love.

* * *

They lay in each other's arms afterwards and Lilly just couldn't stop her mind whirling. She had come here to end things with Scotty and instead she had once again fallen into bed with him.

What was even more confusing was that she was going to break it off with him because she thought that Scotty was only interested in the sex, but when she'd walked into his apartment this evening and saw the candles and smelt the amazing food he's prepared, when he had taken her in his arms and dance with her and when he had told her that she was beautiful and made love with her so slowly that she thought her mind would explode with pleasure, she realised that this decision wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Here's the next chapter, not really happy with it but and it's a filler chapter but I suppose it will have to do.

Chapter 14:

Scotty opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the sleeping form of his partner/lover, plastered to his side. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he could feel her rhythmically beating heart on his skin. He carefully lifted a hand and brushed aside a lock of hair away from her eyes and held back a chuckle as she frowned in her sleep. He really didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful but he knew that she would need to get up soon, so she could go home to get ready for work. "Lil! Lil wake up"

She groaned loudly "No" she whined.

"Lil, it's almost 6"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Damn" she murmured.

"Tell me about it" Scotty replied and he pressed a kiss to her forehead "Wish we could play hooky"

Lilly laughed softly and sat up, letting the sheet fall down from her body and Scotty had the perfect view of her breasts and flat stomach. He lifted his hand and trailed it down her back, feeling her shiver beneath his touch and she turned her head to look down at him dreamily. "We have a little time you know"

"Do we?" She asked as she shifted her weight on the mattress and lowered her head to press a kiss to his lips, his fingers threaded through her hair and his tongue slid into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. She moaned softly and he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

"I really should get going" She whispered as she pulled back, running her hands over his chest.

"Are you sure you can't wait a little while longer?"

Lilly giggled and shook her head "I can't, I have to have a shower and get changed for work" she reminded him.

"You could shower here" he suggested as he trailed kisses across her throat.

"I really can't, I am sorry" Scotty sighed in disappointment and he released Lilly from his grip "I'll see you at work in a couple of hours?"

He nodded and watched her get up and cross the room to his bedroom door "Oh wait?" he called after her, she paused and turned around "I just remembered that you wanted to talk about something" he added.

"Oh that, it was nothing, really"

"You sure?" Lilly nodded and he smiled "Okay, see you later"

He waited till he heard his front door click shut before he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. As the water coaxed his body awake, his minds drifted back to the events of the previous night.

When he had gotten home, he had every intention of calling her up and luring her back to his apartment. To spend all night screwing her on every flat surface they could find. But something stopped him as he picked up the phone, he realised that he wanted to do something a bit more romantic and more in line with what she deserved. He called his mother and got her to give him the recipe for her delicious Clams and rice dish.

She had just been so happy that her baby boy was moving on and entertaining a woman that she insisted that she met his new beau. Scotty promised that if tonight worked out well he'd introduce her to the family. After finally getting her off the phone by telling her that he'd try and bring her to his parents anniversary lunch on Saturday, he started to make dinner.

Once dinner had gotten underway, he arranged candled around his small apartment and was about to light them when he thought of something else. Flowers, he should get her some flowers. So he grabbed his coat and hurried to the flower shop on the corner, buying the biggest bunch of roses they had, feeling pretty chuffed when the florist commented that his girlfriend was a lucky woman.

When he'd gotten the apartment and dinner ready, he called her and he was thrilled when she agreed to come over.

He was just changing his shirt when Lilly knocked on the door and he'd hurried over to the front door and flung it open, smiling broadly as he spotted her.

The evening had gone swimmingly, dinner had been delicious, the dancing was romantic and the sex…..the sex was mind blowing. Normally when he had sex, he liked going hard and fast, but something about taking his time with her last night, drawing out his movements, his mind was in overdrive and every pleasure neuron in his brain was firing. And judging from the moans and heavy pants from Lilly, she was enjoying it every bit as much as he was.

Waking up with her in his arms this morning, had been life affirming. He felt as though everything was right with the world and he was where he was meant to be.

Now all he had to do was ask her to be his date to his parents' anniversary lunch, and hope that she would say yes. Seeing how much his parents loved each other might just make it easy for him to finally tell her how he felt for her, how he thought he was falling in love with her. He hoped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and filled his bathroom sink sho he could shave.

* * *

Lilly arrived home and crept up the stairs, she could hear Chris giggling from her bedroom, a male voice and then more giggling. She hoped that she could get in and out of the apartment without Chris noticing her and asking her why she hadn't come home last night.

Hell she didn't even know what she had done last night; she'd slept with both her boyfriend and her partner in the space of a few hours. She wasn't the type of person to do that. After her little tryst in the storage room with Jordan, she had no intention of sleeping with Scotty. But he'd cooked her a romantic dinner, asked her to dance with him, it had been like a real date. A very romantic date and now Lilly was torn between Scotty and Jordan.

When Jordan got back from his undercover assignment, she was going to have to make a decision, Scotty or Jordan? It wasn't going to be that easy. Scotty was better in bed, but Jordan was more of a romantic. That was until last night.

Jordan was always so gentle when they made love, sure he was fantastic but there was more than one occasion that she had to fake an orgasm with him so she didn't wound his ego, but he'd always brought her flowers whenever he came around, called her or sent her texts everyday (except now that he was undercover) telling her that he was thinking of her.

The sex with Scotty however, from the moment she first slept with him in Connecticut it had been passionate. He like to go hard and fast but it was still the most fantastic sex she'd ever had, she'd never had to fake it with him, in fact on more than one occasion she'd had multiple orgasms. But when it came to the romance side of things….let's just say his idea of a romantic dinner was Chinese takeout and a bad movie.

Last night it was if they reversed rolls, Jordan was the possessive and dominant one, fucking her so hard in the storeroom that she almost bit through her lip to prevent from crying out and Scotty had showed her that he actually did have a romantic side, and the sex that night had been slow and drawn out. Damn, she thought as she stepped into the shower, what was she going to do now?

After a quick shower, she was right back out the door and speeding off to the precinct.

When she got there she headed straight for the breakroom to make herself a coffee, finding Scotty already there. She couldn't help but stare at his back as he leant down to grab the milk from the fridge, picturing the perfectly sculptured muscles beneath the crisp navy blue shirt he was wearing.

She swallowed thickly, pushing her lust back down inside of her and moved towards the coffee machine. "Morning" she said brightly.

Scotty turned at the sound of her voice and smiled "Hi" he watched her pouring coffee into her mug and he held out the milk to her, his heart rate increasing as their fingers brushed against each other. "Thanks"

"Lil, can I ask you something?" Scotty began as he put the milk back in the fridge and poured some sugar into his mug.

"Sure"

"My parents' anniversary is this weekend"

"Really? How many years?"

"38 years, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me their house for lunch."

Lilly froze, her coffee mug halfway to her mouth. She put it back down on the table and looked up at him "Scotty, I don't think that would be a good idea" Scotty's heart sank and he tried not to look to disappointed "it's just that this was meant to be just a casual thing and going to your parents anniversary lunch together…..it isn't exactly casual"

"I get it, it's fine"

Lilly saw the briefest hint of pain flash in his eyes and she thought back to the time when Elisa had died and she quickly backtracked "But I'll go if you want me too, I'd like to meet your Mum"

"Great" Scotty replied, a broad smile appearing on his face

"One condition though"

"Anything"

"Don't introduce me as anything other than your partner, I don't think I want your parents to know we're sleeping together"

Scotty chuckled, "Yeah, considering my parents still think I am virgin, I don't want them to know that either"

Lilly frowned in confusion "How could your parent's think you're a virgin, you and Elisa practically lived together for years"

"I was raised in a strict catholic household Lil, which means no sex before marriage"

"Glad I am not religious"

"Me too" Scotty added lustily, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lilly blushed and cleared her throat "So what time do I need to be ready for lunch?"

"I'll pick you up at 10 on Saturday"

"Ok, sounds good"

"Maybe I can take you to dinner afterwards, maybe a little dancin'?" Scotty suggested "I know this great club"

Lilly chuckled "I'll think about it" she replied with a smile as she walked past Scotty and headed for her desk.

Scotty watched her go, his eyes focusing on her ass as he hips swayed gently back and forth. He licked his lips and shook his head; Lilly looked particularly hot this morning. She was wearing a cranberry colour blouse that hugged her every curve and topped off the outfit with a pair of black pinstriped pant suite. She was a Goddess and he wondered yet again how he never noticed her sheer beauty and radiance.

He sighed contentedly and walked over to his desk, catching Lilly's eye and smiling at her, thrilled by the blush that tinged her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and picked up the telephone messages on her desk, finding one from Chris. She picked up the phone and dialled her home number.

"Hello" Chris answered

"Hi it's only me"

"Where have you been? I was worried when you didn't come home, I tried calling but your phone was off"

"Sorry" Lilly replied "I crashed here last night and my phone died, I stopped by home this morning but you were…..busy"

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Sure, should be home around 7"

"Perfect, I'll cook dinner. See you later"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Saturday rolled around pretty quick and before she knew it Scotty was knocking on her front door ready to pick her up for his parent's anniversary lunch. She still wasn't 100% sure that she should be going, Scotty had promised her that he was going to keep his hands to himself and that he'd introduce her to his family as his friend and partner and not as the woman he was screwing. Hell she didn't know how to define their relationship so to the world they were just going to act like friends and nothing more. She opened the door and smiled at Scotty as he stood in her doorway. "Hey Lil"

"Hi"

His eyes roved over her short sleeved shirt and skirt and grinned, mentally undressing her, it was almost as much of a thrill as the real thing and he swallowed thickly, knowing that he promised today he'd behave himself. "You look nice Lil" he commented

"Thanks" Lilly said softly "you look nice too"

They stood there for a few minutes like a couple of awkward teenagers on a first date before Scotty cleared his throat "Should we go?" Lilly nodded and she shut the door behind her "Chris not here?"

"No, she's spending the day with her boyfriend" Lilly replied.

"Good for her" Scotty said as he opened the car door for her and she slid into the seat. She sighed and tried to calm her nerves, the last time she spent time with Scotty out in public was Elisa's funeral and Elisa's cousins thought she was a whore. So what would Scotty's family think of her, would they think she was a whore too? Would they wonder why he had brought her to the party? Would they be able to tell that they were sleeping together?

She fixed a smile on her face as Scotty slid into the driver's seat "Ready?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be I guess"

"Great" He said as he gunned the motor and peeled back onto the street "they're gonna love you Lil, how could they not. You just have to be your normal, amazing self"

Lilly blushed and looked out the window trying to calm the rising panic that was running through her, she only hoped that Scotty would keep his word and not embarrass her in front of his family.

Lilly eyes bulged and her heart rate quickened as Scotty guided her towards the front door "Um Scotty, I think I changed my mind" she began in a panicked voice and she started to back away from the steps.

Scotty turned to face her, he had a feeling that she'd do this and he was ready to calm her down "It's alright Lil, my family don't bite." He looped his arm around her back and gently lead her up the stairs, ringing the doorbell before she could protest. Lilly could hear sounds coming from the other side of the door, and she knew her last chance to run had gone as the door swung open and a tall man who Lilly figured was in his mid-thirties smiled at them. "Hey Mike" Scotty said proudly.

"You finally made it bro" Mike said as he pulled his brother into a hug "Was starting to think you'd forgotten how to her here"

"Funny" Scotty said as he pulled back "Mike this is Lilly Rush, my partner at work, Lil this is my idiot brother Mike"

Mike held out his hand to her and she took it "You'll find that my ego isn't half as big as his" Lilly chuckled, earning a glare from Scotty.

"So glad you two have found something to bond over" he said sarcastically "Can we come in now?"

Mike stood back and let them into the warm hallway "Ma's in the kitchen with Alegria and Emilio and Dad's in the living room"

"Okay, come on Lil, I'll introduce you to my mum" Scotty said proudly as they walked towards the kitchen.

If Lilly thought she was nervous before, it was nothing to what she was feeling now. She could vaguely make out him talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying over the pounding sound of her heart. They rounded a corner and came into the kitchen; she immediately spotted a little boy who was sitting on the kitchen counter, helping an elderly woman add flour to a large bowl. He looked up and his eyes lit up as he saw Scotty "Uncle Scotty!" he cried excitedly and he practically leapt of the counter and raced over to Scotty.

"Hi Em" Scotty said as he lifted the little boy into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Hey Scotty" said a brunette woman as she came back into the kitchen from the back yard.

"Hey Algeria" Scotty replied and he pressed a kiss to her cheek

He moved over and gave his mother a hug; she pinched his cheek and whispered to him softly in Spanish and Lilly could tell that they had a very special bond, and that he was clearly a Mamma's boy.

"Ma, Algeria, Em" He said happily addressing the kitchen "This is Lilly, my partner from work"

Lilly smiled, trying to appear more brave then she was "Hi" she said.

Algeria moved over and shook Lilly's hand "It's nice to finally you Lilly, Scotty's told us a lot about you guys"

"Pardon?" Lilly asked, feeling her blood run cold, had Scotty told his brother and sister in law about their extra-curricular activities?

"About your squad, he talks a lot about all of you"

"Oh, yeah it's nice to meet you, Scotty talks about his family a lot too"

The elderly woman approached Lilly and pulled Lilly into a short hug "I am Rosa, so nice to meet one of Scotty's friends"

"Thanks, happy anniversary" she added as an afterthought.

"Thank you dear, glad you could come"

Scotty lowered his nephew to the ground and ruffled his hair. "And this is Emilio, my favourite Nephew."

Lilly grinned "Hi Emilio" she said softly.

He seemed a bit shy and moved behind his mother's legs, staring up at the blonde stranger in his grandmother's kitchen.

Rosa smiled at Scotty and held out a plate to him "Mi Hijo, can you take this to the living room por favor"

"Sure Ma" Scotty replied as he took it from her, looking down at the small array of finger foods. "Looks great, come on Lil, come meet my Dad"

She nodded and followed him down the hallway to the living room.

* * *

Scotty's father looked so much like him, apart from the greying hair of course. He got to his feet as Scotty set the tray of food on the coffee table and gave him a hug. "Who's this young?" He said as he smiled over at Lilly.

Scotty chuckled softly "Dad, this is my partner Lilly Rush, Lil, this is my dad Ramiro"

Ramiro crossed the small space between them and gave her a hug "It's so nice to meet you Lilly"

"Nice to meet you too"

"I didn't know that Scotty had such a beautiful partner" he added as he pulled back.

Lilly blushed "Thank you"

"Papá te avergonzaria" Scotty chastised his father in Spanish.

Ramiro waved at hand at his son and turned to Lilly "Scotty thinks I am embarrassing you, I am not am I"

Lilly shook her head "no, not really"

"Come on Lilly, take a seat and tell me about yourself"

Lilly hesitated before sitting down beside Scotty's father; she'd never been able to open up to anyone she knew let alone a stranger. Yet something about Ramiro made her want to talk to him. She found herself telling him about joining the academy and wanting to make it to homicide more than anything, and how proud she was of herself when she made it. She told him how she got started working cold cases and how she met Scotty.

Ramiro chuckled as she recounted how she explained her first encounter with his son "It seems that my son has finally met his match" Ramiro replied "He needed to be taken down a peg or two" Lilly giggled at the expression on her partners face.

"Well that's perfect" Scotty replied sarcastically "You're meant to be on my side Dad"

Ramiro merely chuckled again and was about to say something when Rosa stuck her head around the corner and smiled at them "Lunch is ready, come and get it" she announced.

Lilly stood up and looked over at Scotty, who told her to go ahead. Ramiro waited till Lilly left the room and turned to his youngest son "So, she's just your partner huh?" he asked him teasingly

"Yeah Dad, we're just friends"

"Was she the woman your mother told me you cooked dinner for the other night?" he asked and when Scotty's face turned slightly red Ramiro knew he was right "I am happy for you Mi Hijo, we all loved Elisa but your mother and I are happy for you. So are you and Lilly getting serious?"

Scotty sighed "I am working on it Dad" Scotty replied.

"Good" Ramiro said as they walked out of the living room "It's about time that you gave us some Grandchildren"

"Dad!" Scotty protested

Ramiro chuckled and wrapped his arm around his son's waist and led him into the dining room.

* * *

Lilly was relieved when Scotty came back into the kitchen and sat down beside her, it wasn't that she was afraid of his family, it's just as she felt as though they could see through this little façade that she and Scotty had going and knew exactly what was going on between them. He sat down beside her and gave her a quick smile. "This looks good Ma" Scotty said sincerely to his mother.

"Gracias Mi Hijo" Rosa replied as the rest of the family sat down at the table.

They family bowed their heads and Lilly felt somewhat uncomfortable, never really being religious she wasn't really sure what to do. She felt Scotty place his hand on her hand that was resting in her lap and she jumped slightly, turning to him quickly. He smiled at her again, and it reassured her that she was not alone.

Lunch was amazing, it turns out that Rosa was every bite of the great cook that Scotty had said. She didn't normally eat much Cuban Foods often finding them too spicy, but Rosa's dishes were absolutely delicious. As they ate, they talked and Lilly found it hard not to feel jealous at the closeness that Scotty's family shared. They joked and laughed, shared stories, just like a family should be like. Nothing like her experiences growing up.

After lunch, Rosa noticed that Lilly was looking a little pale and told her to go get some fresh air. So she went down the steps and into the backyard, walking over to sit under a large tree in the corner. She paused, running her fingers over a carving that was etched in the trunk.

**Rosa, Cada día te quiero más, Ramiro**

She pondered what that could mean, having learned only basic Spanish at School. She sighed and slumped down onto the ground, playing with a tuft of grass at the base of the tree.

Scotty watched her out the window and knew that something wasn't quite right with his partner. So he excused himself, ignoring the ribbing that his brother was giving him and crossed the lawn to sit beside her.

"Hey Lil, you okay?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Huh? Yeah I am okay" she replied distractedly.

"Lil, I've known you for almost two years now, I can tell when you're lyin' to me" He told her "What's wrong?"

She sighed and laid her hands in her lap "I have always known that I had a crappy childhood Scotty" She began softly "My Mum spent most of her time either drinking or looking for boyfriends, leaving Chris and I to fend for ourselves. I knew I missed out on a lot, but…My God Scotty spending time with your family today, seeing how much you all care for each other, how interested you are in each other's lives, I missed out on so much"

He draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. At this point he really didn't care if his family was watching, he wanted to cheer her up, make her see that he'd always be there for her.

"My family wasn't all sunshine and roses Lil, we had our problems too" Lilly looked up at him, raising a questioning eyebrow at his statement "its true Lil, My Dad….you only see him as this light-hearted guy but he wasn't always that way. He and my Abuela and Abuelo, my grandma and grandfather, left Cuba when he was seventeen; they left because they had already lost half of their family to Castro. While my father has lived here for more than half his life, it's still not home. Ma ran away from home when she was fifteen, her father was a mean drunk and used to beat on her and her mother, after he bet her mother almost to death once and her mother still refused to leave him, she knew that she couldn't stay there"

"I didn't know that" Lilly replied

"No one does Lil; I never told anyone that before, except for Elisa"

"And you decided to tell me?"

Scotty shrugged "We're partners right? Figure you should know things about me" He stated simply.

"I think we're a bit more than partners Scotty" she reminded him "I've had quite a few partners in my career Scotty and you're the only one I have ever…you know"

Scotty chuckled "same here Lil, or though you're the only female partner I've ever had so that doesn't say much" Lilly giggled and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you Scotty" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you" she simply said.

Scotty kissed the top of her head again "So, you still up for a night of dinner and dancing? I know this great Salsa club we can hit"

Lilly shook her head "I think I wanna just fall into bed" she replied

"Oh, okay" he said trying to sound as though he wasn't disappointed.

"You wanna join me?" she asked him, as she placed a hand on Scotty's chest fingering one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Try and stop me" he countered, the lust oozing in his voice at the thought of spending an entire evening alone with her.

a/n: Well there may be no update from me next week, I am away on a cruise form Sunday. Looking forward to getting out of the cold Australian weather for a while. enjoy and please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Lilly walked back into her bedroom, her robe tied loosely around her naked body. She climbed back into bed beside Scotty and handed him the tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"I thought you already gave me dessert" He commented as he heaved himself up into a sitting position, resting his head against the headboard.

"I did" Lilly replied "But I am starving"

Scotty chuckled and popped open the lid of the ice cream and dug his spoon "my favourite" he mumbled around his mouthful of ice cream.

Lilly snuggled closer to him, pillowing her head on his shoulder and taking a spoonful herself. "Mine to, I love chocolate chip"

Scotty looped his free arm around her, holding her tight against him, loving the feeling of her skin on his. To feel her heart beating slowly and the way her free hand rested in his stomach. "I had a good time today" Lilly said softly

"Me too" Scotty replied "My parents love you"

Lilly smirked "well your parents are great, your dad looks so much like you"

"Yeah well, good looks run in the family" he replied cockily.

Lilly giggled and tugged the tub of ice cream from him and put in on the bedside table, straddling his lap as she did so. "You're conceited you know that?" she asked teasingly.

He grinned and tugged on the silk sash loose from her robe and slid his hands under the material, tugging her closer to his body. Lilly kissed him softly, groaning as she felt his hands resting just under her breasts. Lilly trailed her hands across his chest, committing to memory the defined ridges of his pecks and abdomen. Her lips finally made contact with his and she slid her tongue in to his mouth.

Scotty broke the kiss and brushed her hair off her face, cupping her cheek in her hand and gently stroking it with his thumb. "What?" Lilly asked as she blushed under the look he was giving her. "Nothin'" he replied softly.

"No, really, what is it?" she asked curious to know why he was looking at her the way he was

"Just thinkin' about how gorgeous you are right now" he replied and she smiled at him, and turned her head slightly to press a kiss to his palm.

Scotty pushed aside the silk robe from her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her exposed shoulder. Slowly he moved along her shoulder and the up her neck, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent in deeply.

Lilly let a blissful sigh escape her lips and she tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to all the sensitive spots. His hands slid around her back and as his lips moved to her lips, Lilly's hands moved around Scotty's neck, threading her fingers through his short hair. Her tongues wound their way around each other and the couple moaned and groaned in pleasure.

Without warning, Scotty suddenly flipped her onto the mattress and she squeaked in surprise. He trailed his lips down her neck, pausing to place a long luscious kiss to her throat. Lilly groaned loudly and her eyes rolled back in her head "Scotty"

"Shhhhh" Scotty murmured and he continued to kiss his way down her chest.

He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and it made Lilly's toes curl, she moaned again and her hand held him in place. "Oh Fuck" Lilly whispered as his scorching lips made their way down her stomach and paused at the juncture between her legs.

Lilly could feel his hot breath through the lacy material of her underwear. Scotty's thumbs hooked themselves under the edge of her underwear and slowly tugged it down her legs. Lilly couldn't believe what was about to happen, Scotty's hands slid under her thighs and pulled her closer to him "Ahh" Lilly moaned loudly as Scotty's lips made contact with her centre. Her knuckled turned white with the strength with which she was gripping the sheets and a string of incoherent words flooded from her lips.

The pleasure that Scotty was giving her in that moment was indescribable. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding, and her breathing was rapid. She never would have guessed that Scotty would be so good at oral sex, his tongue was working overtime, dragging her closer and closer to the edge. Within minutes, her orgasm hit her and she screamed out his name in pleasure, and Scotty released his claim on her, moving back up over her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned down at her

"You look pretty please with yourself" Lilly murmured

Scotty chuckled "Well judging from the reception I just got I'd say I have every reason to be"

Lilly tugged on his head down and met his lips with her own, wrapping her long legs around his waist, aligning the lower halves of their body perfectly. Scotty slipped himself inside of her, waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Scotty" Lilly panted "Oh God, make love to me" He started to move slowly, wanting to enjoy every minute of their time together.

Scotty had realised something today, as he watched her with his family, seeing how well she got along with all of them. He realised that he, over the course of the months that they been sleeping together, that he had fallen in love with her. He loved her so much that it physically hurt when she wasn't around. He knew it was crazy, he knew that to Lilly this was just a casual fling and that she wouldn't feel the same way as him. But he didn't care, he was crazy about her and he never wanted this moment to end. With each thrust he made into her, he felt his love for her growing and he only wished that she could feel the same way as him.

He knew that when Jordan got back from his undercover assignment, that Lilly would end their relationship, she wasn't the kind of woman that would date to men at once and she had already told him that she had strong feelings for Jordan. He knew that their time together was limited so he was determined to make every minute count.

They were so engrossed in each that they didn't hear the bedroom door opening "Lil I…whoa!" Scotty quickly rolled off her and scrambled to cover himself with the sheet. "Fuck Chris, don't you knock" Lilly snapped, pulling the robe back around herself.

"I didn't realise you'd have…..company…..I'll just go" she back out of the room, her eyebrows rose so high that they almost disappeared into her hairline. When the door shut behind her, Lilly swore softly buried her face in her hands "God that was embarrassing" she replied.

"You're tellin' me." Scotty replied.

"Crap" she said again "I should go talk to her"

Scotty nodded "You want me to go?" he asked her, hoping that she would tell him no.

"Maybe you should"

He tried to hide his disappointment "Okay" He leant over the side of the bed and picked up his boxers, pulling them on and getting out of bed. Lilly left him to change and she went to find her sister, knowing that she needed to explain why she was having sex with Scotty.

Lilly walked into the kitchen, finding Chris pouring herself a glass of wine. She sat down at the kitchen table just as Chris turned around "I think we need to talk" Lilly began.

"I don't think we have anything to say Lil" Chris replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"I didn't plan on this happening, it just sorta….snuck up on me" She knew that it was a pitiful excuse, she knew that she was just as responsible for her and Scotty's relationship as he was. But she couldn't think of anything else to say in that moment.

"You're dating Jordan Lilly, by sleeping with Scotty, your cheating on him." Chris reminded her "You know what it feels like, why would you do that to someone else?"

"You have no right to judge me Chris" Lilly said "you're the one that that bastard cheated on me with"

"I know and you don't know how much I regret that Lil, but you we're devastated when you found out, why do you want to hurt Jordan like that? He is a decent guy and he cares about you"

"I know" Lilly said, guilt clouding her voice.

"So what are you doing now? Is this thing with Scotty serious?"

Lilly sighed "I don't know"

"Are you in love with Jordan?"

"I don't know" Lilly said again.

"Well are you in love with Scotty?" Lilly shrugged unable to speak "Well you're gonna have to make a decision because it's not fair on either of them"

Scotty cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen "I gonna go now" he announced. He looked uncomfortably between Lilly and Chris and swallowed thickly. Lilly nodded and stood up, and turned to face him "I'll…I'll walk you out" she said softly.

She heard Chris sigh behind her and she was still unsure that she was doing the right thing, but she didn't want Scotty to leave like this. She needed to explain, or at least apologise to him.

"I'll see you at work on Monday?"

"Yeah, I am sorry Scotty"

Scotty shrugged "its fine Lil, I understand" he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I think we need to talk about this, us" Lilly added as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, but not tonight"

She nodded in agreement and watched him leave the apartment and walk down the steps to his car. She knew she needed to have some time to think and she only hoped that Scotty would give her time to decide what she really wanted.

…

Manny Fernandez walked down the hallway of Philly's 39th precinct and approached the desk sergeant "Hey Captain Fernandez, West Detectives" He said "I believe your holding a suspect that is pertinent to my current case"

The desk sergeant looked up at Manny, still chewing his gum like a cow chewing its cud "What's the suspect's name?" he asked around his gum.

"Harrison Smith, was busted with a handful of 21st street gang members"

The sergeant looked down at a log book in front of him, scanning the list of names of recently arrested suspects "Yeah here he is, says he is in holding cell 3, awaiting your arrival"

Manny nodded and walked down the hallway towards the holding cells ignoring the hollering from the detainees until he reached his destination "On your feet Smith" Manny barked at the scruffy man sitting on the bench.

Harrison looked up at him and rolled his eyes "Who the fuck are you?" he snapped.

"Captain Manny Fernandez, West Detectives, I have a warrant for your arrest"

"Get in line buddy" Harrison said in a laugh, the other men in his cell also sniggered at Manny.

"Get up now!"

Smith stood up and walked towards the bars "Keep your fucking hair on man" he said as he turned around. The cell doors opened and Manny slapped the handcuffs on his suspect, dragging him down the hallway. "Think you could loosen the bracelets?" he asked jovially.

"Shut up" Manny said angrily and he shoved him into the elevator.

"Man, I should claim police brutality" Harrison snapped.

"I said shut up"

The doors slid closed and the elevator started to descend

"Bout time you came and sprung me Manny"

"Thought you could use some time to cool off Jordan" Manny replied as he removed his handcuffs.

Jordan chuckled as he rubbed his wrists "I blow the 29th street gang wide open and this is the thanks I get?"

Manny rolled his eyes, "I ain't gonna kiss your ass Jordan, I am sure the commissioner will be willing to pucker up though" Manny joked.

Jordan chuckled again as the doors opened onto the car park and they walked towards Manny's car "I'll be glad to be going back to Jordan Fuller again, Harrison Smith I hope is gone for good"

Manny clapped his best detective on the back and smiled "Well we'll just head over to 1PP for a de-brief and then your free to go"

"Great, you have no idea how much I am looking forward to seeing Lilly again."

Manny chuckled "What? You didn't have any luck as Harrison Smith?" Jordan shook his head

"Nah man, I remained faithful to Lil."

"Come on then, let's get you back to your girlfriend"

Jordan chuckled and buckled his seatbelt, glad to be finally going back to see Lilly after all these months away from her.

A/N: Uh-Oh


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Lilly was still wondering what she wanted to do, who she wanted to be with. She knew she cared about both Scotty and Jordan, and she didn't really want to hurt either of them. She decided that she was going to make a final decision once Jordan got back and since she hadn't heard much, she figured that Jordan was still deep under cover. So why not have a little fun, so it was with that in mind that she walked into Jones' Tavern and spotted the rest if the gang, sitting at a table at the back of the room. She approached them and slid into the both next to Kat

"Girl, what's going on here?" she asked Lilly as she took in her normally conservative colleagues clothing.

Lilly was wearing a short black skirt and a low cut crimson blouse.

"I'd just thought I'd mix it up a bit" she replied casually "Where's Scotty?" she asked, looking around at the rest of the bar to see if she could spot her partner.

"He went to the bathroom" Vera replied.

Lilly nodded "I think I am going to get myself a drink" she announced.

She stood up and moved off towards the bar, only veering off in the direction of the bathrooms when she was out of sight of the table where they were sitting.

Lilly leant against the wall near the bathroom doors, waiting for Scotty to come out, smiling at the other men that made their way in and out of the bathroom. Finally she spotted the one guy she was looking for "Scotty" she whispered.

He turned his head and spotted Lilly. She was delighted by the way his eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of her outfit. "Lil?"

"Hi" Lilly replied in a sultry voice, she reached out and grab the tie that was loosely tied around his neck and pulled him closer to her and one hand immediately slid around his waist.

Scotty's first thoughts were that Lilly was drunk, because there was no way that Lilly hands would be sliding down to his ass and pressing him against her if she wasn't, they were in public, they were at Jones's and practically every homicide detective in Philly was just on the other side of the wall she was pinned against. "What are you doin' Lil?" he asked her softly.

Lilly licked her lips and wound her hands around his neck and stared up into his eyes "What does it feel like?" she asked him quietly.

Scotty chuckled "I know what it feels like" he replied "I just don't know why you're doing it here".

Lilly shrugged and looked around, making sure no one was watching. Scotty eyes widened further when she reached inside her top and pulled out a silver key she had stored in her bra "What's that?" he asked his breathing was shallow and he swallowed thickly.

"I spoke to Joe earlier today, got the key to the back room"

"Are you serious?" Scotty asked her

Lilly didn't answer, she simple slipped out from her spot against the wall and him and moved down the short hallway and entered a storeroom. Scotty looked around him furtively before he slipped into the room behind her and locked the door.

Lilly advanced on him, her fingers rapidly undoing his belt buckle. Scotty lifted her up and spun them around, pressing her up against the back of the door and devouring her lips with hers. Lilly wrapped her long legs around his waist and they walked backwards towards the couch in the corner. He lowered her down into the cushions and pulled her shirt open, groaning when he saw the slinky black lace teddy that she had underneath her clothing.

"Of fuck Lil"

She pulled him down on top of her and she started to unbutton his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders and slid her hands into his pants, the coolness of her hands making him groan.

"Lil, I don't have any protection on me" he commented as she started to stoke him.

"Don't care" Lilly whispered and she engulfed his lips again.

He felt Lilly tugging his pants down his legs and he knew that she was serious, protection or not, Lilly wanted him right then and there and he was willing to give her what she wanted.

…

When he and Manny arrived back at 1PP, Jordan was immediately escorted into the commissioner's office. The commissioner got up from his wing backed chair and walked around his oak desk to shake Jordan's hand.

"Detective Fuller, congratulations are in order" Commissioner Davidson said proudly "single handedly taking down the 29th street gang, its some great work"

"Thank you sir" Jordan said "but I did have backup sir; we do have some really fantastic officers in the department" he added modestly.

The commissioner waved him off and gestured to the seat in front of him "Please Jordan, may I call you Jordan? Take a seat" he continued on as if it wouldn't matter whether or not Jordan said it was fine. Jordan cleared his throat and slid down into the plush leather seat, glancing around at the walls, at the numerous commendations and awards that Commissioner Davidson had received in his illustrious career.

"I have been hearing a lot about you Jordan"

"All good things I hope?"

Commissioner Davidson chuckled "Of course, they say that you are a shoe in to take my job when I retire in a few years"

"I don't know about that sir…"

"Don't be ridiculous you'd do well in this job Jordan"

Jordan allowed a smiled to appear on his face "Thank you sir"

"To that end, there will be lieutenant's exam coming up in a month and I highly suggest that you take it"

"Really?" The commissioner smiled and nodded. "Well, I know that the exam is usually by invitation only but can I suggest one more name that I think would do remarkably well?"

"Certainly"

"Detective Lilly Rush of the cold case unit out of central sir"

Commissioner raised an eyebrow "Uh yes, our first female Homicide Detective"

"And may I say sir, one of your best and most compassionate detectives"

He considered Jordan for a few moments and then nodded his head once "I'll consider your request Jordan, but I highly suggest that you still apply"

"I most certainly will sir"

The door opened again and ADA Alex Thomas walked in. carrying a file with her "Ahh, right on time Counsellor, right on time" Davidson said "Detective Fuller, this is the new ADA Alexandra Thomas she has been assigned to the case"

Jordan stood up and shook ADA Thomas's hand and she gestured for him to sit back down, taking the empty seat beside him "You have done some nice work detective" Alex replied as she opened the file on her lap "The intel you have provided should be enough to take out all the major players for various charges, it makes my job a hell of a lot easier"

"All in six months work" he said jokingly "Glad to be back to reality though"

"I am sure you are, now let's start going over your testimony" Alex said as she took out her pen.

…..

Jordan walked into Jones' tavern three hours later; he knew it was First Thursdays and he wanted to surprise Lilly. He wanted to take her in his arms and take her back to his place and spend the next week in bed with her, he wanted to tell her that he had gotten her a possible spot in the upcoming lieutenant tests. He pushed past the milling crowd of detectives, accepting a few hearty congratulations from a few of them that had heard about his recent success and his even more well-known meeting with the commissioner. He finally reached Lilly's squad and looked around for her.

"Oh hey Jordan" Vera said as he got to his feet "I hear congratulations are in order, that was some nice work"

"Yes well done Detective" Stillman replied.

"Thanks man and thank you sir" he said as he shook Vera's and Stillman's hands he looked around at the rest of the group "Have you guys seen my girlfriend"

"Yeah, she was here…" Vera began but Kat cut her off.

"She went to the bathroom, I'll go get her" She slid out of the booth and headed towards the back of Jones'.

Kat had long suspected that something was going on between Lilly and Scotty, the way they acted around each other, the little looks they gave each other, the slight touches, the smiles. She was surprised that the rest of the squad hadn't figured it out yet, weren't they meant to be detectives? She round the corner and came upon Lilly and Scotty emerging from a storeroom, giggling and straightening their clothing. She turned him around and started to straighten his tie, smoothing her hands across his chest.

"Hey you two" Kat said softly.

"Kat?" they said at the same time as they jumped apart.

"Lil, Jordan's looking for you"

Lilly felt her blood run cold, her boyfriend was here. Oh God and she and Scotty were just…that was so close. "Really, Jordan is here?"

Kat nodded "Yeah, by our table"

"I better go" she said pushed past Kat and walked back towards the main bar.

Scotty made to follow her, but Kat was blocking his path. "Are you a special kinda stupid Valens?" she asked him.

"Huh?" Scotty asked her.

"She has a boyfriend, a boyfriend that she really cares about and he cares about her"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Scotty lied as he tried to get past her again.

"I knew that you two have been sleeping with each other, I just didn't think you'd be dumb enough to do it in public" she gestured towards the storeroom.

"I don't see how any of this is your business Miller"

Kat sighed "Do you really care about her Scotty?" Kat asked

Scotty considered his new colleague for a few moments before he sighed, and ran a hand over his face, then started to smooth out his tie. "Yeah, of course I do….I….love her" he admitted.

Kat smiled "if she told you that she'd wanted to be with Jordan and not you, would you be man enough to let her go?"

"I don't know Kat" he admitted as he leant back against the wall "I just don't know"

Kat placed a hand on his shoulder "well I think that's something you really need to figure out" she replied and she turned and walked away from him.

Lilly walked over to Jordan, feeling the knot in her stomach rising. She'd been engaged in some pretty fantastic sex with her partner not mere minutes ago and now she was walking over to her boyfriend whose face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw her. "Hey baby"

"Hi" she said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"God I missed you" he replied and he pulled back to study her.

"I missed you too" she said softly "So your back huh?"

"Yeah, I was gonna call you this morning and tell you but I was stuck in briefing meetings all day with the ADA"

"that's okay"

"Wanna get out of here and talk?" he asked her.

"Um…yeah, okay"

"Great"

"I'll meet you outside; I just have to do one quick thing"

"Okay" he kissed her cheek again and turned on his heel to walk out of Jones' Tavern.

* * *

She found Scotty at the bar, already drinking a large Scotch and she slid into the seat beside him "I have to go, I am sorry about tonight"

"I thought you wanted to spend the night with me" Scotty said, sounding like a petulant child.

"What was I meant to tell him Scotty, sorry Jordan I can't go home with you 'cause Scotty and I were planning on spending the rest of the night fucking each other's brains out?"

"I guess that's all I really was to you; someone to keep your bed warm till your boyfriend got back."

She sighed "That's not what I thought about us Scotty…..look I have to go, can we talk about this later….please?"

"Whatever Lil" Scotty replied icily, not looking at her.

She stood up and walked out of the bar, leaving her partner to drown his sorrows in several scotches'

….

She met up with Jordan a few minutes later and he pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers "You know what I wanna do right now?" he asked softly.

"I think I can guess" Lilly replied still feeling a bit nervous, would he be able to tell that she had had sex with Scotty? Would he smell him on her clothing? And what would he say about the slinky lingerie she had on? "But first I need a shower" Lilly lied "I've been working two days straight on this last case"

Jordan wiggled his eyebrows "Maybe I could join you?" he suggested, pressing her against his car.

"Yeah, maybe" she replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own them and never will but I do like playing with them.

Chapter 18:

Lilly and Jordan came back to her place and she offered him a glass of wine as they walked into the kitchen. Jordan walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushed aside her ponytail and planted a kiss to the nape of her neck "I was thinking we could just go to bed" he commented.

Lilly turned around in his arms and smiled weakly "I am really kinda tired actually" Lilly said.

Jordan frowned "Oh, so you just wanna go to sleep"

Lilly nodded "I am sorry"

"That's okay baby, we have all the time in the world"

"I am just gonna grab a quick shower and then fall into bed" Jordan nodded.

"Sure Lil"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and brushed passed him, heading for the stairs "I'll be up in a minute" he called after her.

"Okay"

Lilly locked herself in the bathroom and sunk down on the tiled floor; she buried her face in her hands and thought back over the day's events. She and Scotty had experienced the most amazing sex in that storeroom, it was more perfect and more mind blowing than what she had experienced in their short time together. Her nails had dug into his back as he brought her to a completion so exquisite that she felt like crying.

Then she heard that Jordan was back, her boyfriend, and he was downstairs in her kitchen, wanting to be with her and she lied to him by telling him that she was tired.

She was far from tired, she was wide awake and she felt sick, she felt an enormous about of guilt, guilt that she had tried to push away for the last few months. But she was starting to realise that it wasn't possible.

She couldn't help it, because when the truth came down to it, she'd lied to Jordan, and she was still lying to him.

She heard him push open her bedroom door and she quickly got off the floor and turned on the shower, stripping off her clothes and throwing everything into the laundry hamper, but not before she paused and sniffed her shirt, taking in the scent of her partner. She slid into the shower and allowed the water to wash over her. She sniffed, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall but it was no use. She sunk down on to the floor and let the sound of the running water drown out her tears.

* * *

When Lilly emerged from the bathroom, she found Jordan lying on the bed fast asleep. She slid into the bed beside him and turned off the bedroom light. The movements seemed to wake him up and he smiled down at her, wrapping a free arm around her and pulling her against his body. "I missed just holding you in my arms" he murmured sleepily.

Lilly rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes "yeah, so how'd your case go?"

Jordan chuckled "okay, we managed to crack the case, brought down the 29th streeters."

"That's great Jordan"  
"yeah, Commissioner wants me to take the Lieutenants exam that's coming up next month"

She raised her head off his chest and looked down at him "that's great Jordan, I am proud of you"

"Yeah and I also got him to consider extending an invitation to you to take the test as well" he said smugly.

"What?" Lilly asked him

"I told him that you were one of his best detective's Lil and he said that he'd seriously consider you."

Lilly was at a loss for words, it wasn't that she'd never thought about a promotion, she just didn't know if she was ready yet. She figured that she'd had years to worry about that, she was only 30. But know that Jordan had gotten her, a possible invitation to the upcoming lieutenants' exam. "Wow, I don't know what to say" she told him.

"I didn't do it 'cause your my girlfriend Lil, I did it cause you would be an amazing lieutenant"

"Thanks Jordan"

"You're welcome Lil"

She lay her head back down and she tried to determine what had just happened, she hated when people, especially men, did things like that for her.

When it came to her career, she wanted to do it on her own merits and not buy getting a leg up from someone else. It was the same when she came to homicide and she was assigned with her first partner Ben Fulcrum. He hated having a woman for a partner and he let her know it, not to mention the others in the squad that thought she got there either for political reasons or that she was sleeping with someone high up that could influence the decision of promoting her from a uniform only after a year and a half on the force. She struggled to prove herself and eventually everyone started to see what Stillman had seen in her all those years ago, when she was just ten years old.

Jordan pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Night Lil"

"Night"

She lay awake for the longest time, thinking about what had just transpired over the last few hours. She started the evening screwing her partner in a storeroom in Jones' Tavern and she'd come home with her boyfriend and was now lying with her head against his sleeping form. She sighed, what was she doing? Chris was right she had to make a decision, once and for all, Scotty or Jordan. She couldn't keep stringing them both along. Did she want the safe life that Jordan would provide her? With his fast tracked career. Or did she want Scotty? Who she didn't even know if she could be able to create a real relationship with? And with those thoughts swirling around her head, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Lilly woke up to soft lips being pressed against her neck and shoulder, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she felt Jordan's hands slid under her tee-shirt and massage her breast. "Jordan…..Jordan stop" Lilly murmured.

His hand slid out from her top and rested on her hip but his lips remained fused to her neck "Sorry, just couldn't wait any longer Lil, I really want you"

Lilly rolled on her back and looked up at him, she really couldn't keep pushing him away he'd start to wonder why and besides, she hadn't lost all her feelings for Jordan. She opened her mouth to say something when he pressed his lips to hers and his tongue slid into her mouth. She moaned softly despite herself and Jordan settled his weight more comfortably on top of her. He blindly reached over into the drawer beside Lilly and fumbled for the box of condoms he had left there before he went undercover but they weren't there now. He broke the kiss and leaned over the drawer to get a better look. "I coulda sworn I bought some condoms before I left, where'd they go?"

Lilly froze, she had realised that she and Scotty would have used them up, several boxes ago in fact, well when them remembered to use a condom that is. She realised that she had to think of something quick because Jordan was looking down at her with a confused look on his face.

"I think I gave them to Chris, cause she'd run out"

"Oh" he replied.

"Sorry" Lilly said apologetically

"Nah its fine Lil, it's not like you needed them anyway"

Lilly nodded "yeah"

"Well then" he began as his fingers started to trail through her hair "I figure we have two choices here"

"We do?"

"Uh-huh, we could either stop what we're doing right now and pick this up later"

"Or?"

"Or, and this is my personal favourite, we forget about contraception and have one quick go around right now"

Lilly knew it was wrong, she knew that she should tell him to stop but the look in his eyes was making it hard for her to resist. As if Jordan could read her mind, he lips made to reattach themselves to hers and his thumbs started to pull at her panties, tugging them down her hips.

* * *

She arrived at work and headed straight for the breakroom, wanting to get herself a large cup of coffee. She and Jordan had certainly made up for lost time, she'd realised after their first go around that he'd deliberately woken her up early, an hour early to be more precise and after they had sex twice in bed, he dragged her in the shower and they fucked one more time up against the titled wall. A few times she'd almost called out Scotty's name when she had been climaxing and she had to bite her lip to hold it back. So after all her activity of the morning, she was exhausted. Rocket fuel was the only thing that would wake her up today so she started to pour herself a large one. A voice behind her made her jump and when she turned around, she realised that Scotty had been sitting at the table, nursing an equally large coffee. "Hey" he'd said his voice still had an angry edge to it.

"Oh, hi"

"You have a good night with your boyfriend?' he asked abrasively.

"Scotty…"

"Did you go home and fuck him?"

Lilly sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Can we not talk about this now?"

"When did you wanna talk about Lil?"

"Look I promise that I'll make some time for us to talk about this but right now is not a good idea, especially here" she reminded him as she looked around at the bullpen that was slowly starting to fill. Scotty stood up and walked over to her, standing so close to her that she could still smell the alcohol from last night seeping through his skin. "Lil, I just wanna know where I stand, now that wonder boy is back" he stated quietly.

"I know Scotty, but I need some time to think" she whispered back, her eyes darting behind him as she saw their team walking towards their desks.

"You've had last three months to decide Lil" he countered.

"I know Scotty, but you just…..you just gotta give me more time"

Scotty snorted and turned around "I'll make it easy for you then Lil" he replied as he walked over to the door of the breakroom and wrenched it open "We're through" and before she could say anything Scotty had left, leaving her standing alone in the breakroom. She swore softly and gently rubbed her temples. Well her decision had just been made a whole lot easier.

* * *

Scotty was miserable; he'd gone home alone for the first time in months. After their encounter in the storeroom, he wanted to drag Lilly home with him and spend the night, repaying her for all the attention she'd given him in the storeroom. Instead Jordan had come back and Lilly had seemingly fallen back under his spell and was following him around like a little lost puppy.

After they'd left, Scotty parked himself at the bar and was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Jones' best scotch and being forced to listen to Vera and Will talking about how Jordan had (seemingly single-handled) taken down the 29th street gang, and how impressed they were. Scotty fought not to roll his eyes as his two best friends as they gushed and started to develop a bit of a man crush on Lilly's boyfriend.

He'd left a little before midnight and staggered home, alone walked into his apartment not even trying to make it to his bed as he collapsed on the coach and passed out. When he'd woken up, he'd realised that he'd only left himself about a half hour to get to work so he ran through the shower and threw on a clean shirt.

He arrived before anyone else, usually after a First Thursdays', the detectives and uniforms of Central Homicide, took their time to get in. Many of whom were still there when Scotty left. So he poured himself a large coffee and grabbed a few aspirin out of the cupboard and sat himself down at the table.

Lilly had arrived a few minutes later and started to make herself a coffee as well, to make matters worse, all Scotty could think about was whether or not Lilly had fucked that bastard the minute she'd gotten back to her place.

He hadn't meant to start a fight with her but he found himself asking her to make a choice right then and there, him or Jordan and when she had seemed indecisive, all he could think of was she wanted to be with Jordan and she just didn't want to say.

So he made it easy for her, he ended things between them, rather than risk getting hurt later and he'd stormed out of the breakroom.

And he'd refused to look at her for the rest of the day


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: I'd like to thank Ditzie-Blonde for editing this chapter for me.

Chapter 19:

Lilly's day did not improve, Scotty refused to speak to her unless it was to snap at her, refused even to look at her. She knew that it would be hard for them to go back to being just friends after their months together. But she didn't expect him to treat her like she didn't exist. Stillman had noticed the frostiness between them and called them both into his office to ask them what was going on.

Scotty shrugged his shoulders and said "Nothing's wrong Boss"

Lilly could only nod her head in agreement, after all what was she meant to say? That Scotty and she were fighting because they were no longer going to be sleeping together? She was sure that wouldn't go down well.

It would have been a mistake to admit to their Boss that for the past few months they'd been violating about a dozen department regulations about fraternisation between detectives. Although Stillman remained unconvinced, he sent them out to an interview together. That had not been fun at all. Normally, Scotty was quite lively when they'd drive to a talk to a witness or potential suspect, even before they had started sleeping together, he'd joke around, toss around theories with her. But now, the silence was deafening.

They also seemed to be off kilter with their partnership as well, they normally could read each other and it required few words to know what the other was thinking. Today however, they seemed off and they had several spats in the bullpen, attracting looks from the other detectives in the department.

Stillman had to break them up on more than one occasion, telling them in no uncertain terms that if they did it again, he'd separate them permanently.

Kat noticed the tension between the two partners and she cornered Scotty to try and ask him about it "I tried to warn you Scotty" she simply said.

"Mind your own business" He growled

"I am sorry Scotty"

"Cállate" he mumbled in Spanish under his breath

"No I will not shut up Valens" she snapped "I am just trying to help you"

Scotty let out a wry laugh "You speak Spanish?" he asked her in a gruff voice.

"You learn a lot when you're undercover in Narc" she simply said.

"Guess I'll have to watch what I say in front of you won't I"

She chuckled "Cheer up Valens, you're a real bastard when you're in a bad mood"

Scotty allowed a small smile to cross his face before it disappeared again "I think I just wanna be alone, tell Boss that I am takin' some lost hours"

Kat nodded "Sure"

When Scotty didn't return for the rest of the day, Lilly got worried that she'd really blown it. That any hope of salvaging their friendship was gone and she found it really hurtful.

Jordan was waiting on her front steps when she got home and she smiled at him when she saw the large bunch of flowers beside him "Hey gorgeous" he said brightly.

"Hi" she said as she fumbled through her bag for her keys.

"You have a good day at work?" he asked her "Any interesting cases?"

Lilly shook her head "Nah, you know same old same old"

Jordan studied her for a few moments and he just knew that something was going on with his girlfriend "Lil, what's wrong?" he asked as she opened the front door and walked over the threshold.

Lilly sighed "Scotty and I had a fight that's all, we haven't talked all day"

Jordan frowned "I am sorry Lil; I know you guys are close. You'll work it out"

If only you knew how close, Lilly thought as she slid out of her blazer and slung it over the back of her couch "Yeah, you're probably right. Want a drink?"

"Yeah beer would be good" he said and he followed her into the kitchen.

They ordered dinner and sat on the couch, Lilly listening to Jordan as he recounted much of the past few months to her. She was only half listening, she was thinking about Scotty and whether or not she made a mistake by letting Scotty go, by letting him think that all that she had thought about their relationship over the past few months was just sex. Truth was, the minute that Scotty had ended their relationship, she started to feel sad, sadder then she had expected. She liked waking up next to him, liked the feeling of his arms around her while they slept and she loved the sex they'd experienced.

But the problem was she also liked what she and Jordan had. Jordan made her feel safe, and loved. The way he looked at her she knew he cared about her, maybe that was love.

"You still upset about your fight with Scotty?" he asked softly pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Guess I am just tired"

"Don't worry baby, I've had fights with partners before" he whispered "It will be alright"

"Hope so"

"Come on Lil, let's go to bed"

Scotty came home and tossed his jacket on his couch. He immediately walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a six pack of beer off the shelf. Scotty cracked one open and flopped back against the couch cushions and flipped on the TV. He was angry, angry and frustrated. Why did he go and break up with her, he should have fought for them. But he just couldn't do it. When she came into the break room that morning he could tell by the look on her face that she had slept with Jordan. He was used to being the one that put that look on her face and now some other man was responsible for it. The all-consuming jealousy washed over him and he couldn't stop the irrational thoughts, was he bigger than him? Was Jordan better in bed? Did he fuck her like he could? And before he could stop himself he was asking her to make a choice, and when she paused…he felt as though his heart was being ripped out and he didn't want to feel any more pain. So he ended things between them and stormed out.

Scotty scowled and stared at the TV screen, more than anything, he wanted Lilly there with him. Wanted her here in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist. But she wasn't here and thanks to his stupidity she'd never be here again. Hell, after the way he'd acted today he'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again. He had to apologise to her, even if they weren't together anymore, he still wanted her in his life, even if only for a friend.

He picked up his phone and dialled her familiar number and waited for her to pick up. His blood ran cold when Jordan answered her phone.

"Detective Rush's phone"

"Oh, hey man it's Scotty"

"Hey, Lil is in the shower. Want me to get her to call you back?"

"Nah, it's alright I'll just talk to her tomorrow" Scotty hung up and threw his phone back down against the couch. This was what it was going to be like from now on. Being in love with her and watching her be with another guy.

He was just about to give up and go to bed when his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it was Lilly.

He held the phone in his hand, deciding on whether or not to answer it. He sighed heavily and flipped open his phone holding it up to his ear.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said softly "Jordan said you called me, what's up?"

"Look, Lil I wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted this mornin'"

He heard her sighing "It's okay Scotty, it was my fault"

"No Lil it wasn't, I was being a jerk"

She chuckled "Yeah, but I was being a bitch first"

Scotty smiled "I guess I just called in the hopes we could still be friends"

"Of course Scotty" she replied and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't accepted his apology.

"Great, um you wanna maybe meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, meet you at the diner near the precinct at seven?"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Scotty"

"Night Lil" he flipped the phone closed and shut his eyes "I love you" he whispered, wishing more than anything he had the guts to say it to her face.

Scotty's foot jiggled nervously and looked out the window watching the rain falling heavily outside, lashing against the glass window of the diner. He was waiting for Lilly to show up and she was late, twenty minutes late to be precise, and he was nervous. What if she changed her mind?

"You want anything to drink sir?" a waitress asked him.

"Yeah, can I get a coffee thanks" she nodded and poured him some coffee from the carafe in her hand "thanks" he said.

The door opened and he saw Lilly walk in. She slid out of her wet coat and hung it on the cloak rack by the door. She smiled when she spotted him and walked over to him. "Hey" she said as she slid into the booth opposite him.

"Hi, thanks for coming"

She nodded "It's okay"

He cleared his throat "You….ah…you want something to eat…or…or drink"

"No thanks"

"Lil..."

"Look Scotty..."

They spoke at the same time and smiled "You first Lil" Scotty prompted.

"I am sorry about what happened between us Scotty" Lilly replied "I don't like how things ended"

"Me neither"

"I really hope we can still be friends"

"Of course, we're partners right, meant to have each other's backs"

"Yeah"

Scotty smiled at her and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled back at him "So how's Jordan?"

"He's okay, glad to be back"

"Yeah, I always hated being undercover"

"I didn't know you did undercover work" Lilly replied in surprise.

"Yeah, when I first joined Narc at West, Jordan was actually my handler a few times"

"He never told me that"

Scotty shrugged "Yeah well, guess he didn't think it mattered"

Lilly could hear the jealousy in her partner's voice and she didn't blame him, if the roles had been revered she wouldn't be able to handle him talking about his girlfriend.

"I suppose we should be getting to work" she suggested

"Yeah, guess so" he pulled out his wallet and tossed a couple of dollars to cover his coffee and he stood up.

"Can I get a lift with you; don't have my car this morning"

"No problem"

They walked out of the diner and Lilly huddled close to him to stay under his umbrella, his skin burning as her shoulder brushed against his arm. He held open the car door for her and she slid in, he closed the door behind her and walked around to the drivers' seat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, he'd get over Lil, hell he'd gotten over Elisa dying. He could get over being in love with his partner, couldn't he?

And for the next few weeks that what he told himself over and over again as he saw her with Jordan, watching them kissing at Jones', seeing them holding hands as he walked her up the steps to the precinct and witnessing the smile on Lilly's face every day when she returned from lunch with Jordan was like a knife to his heart. He swallowed his jealousy and decided that he was going to let her be happy with Jordan, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. He decided that maybe it was time that he get out there and meet someone else to try and forget about Lilly, and maybe finally make his mother happy and settle down with some nice woman and punch out a couple of kids. And maybe after a few years, he and Lilly could look back on this and laugh. He could only hope.

His mother, upon learning from his big mouthed brother that he was thinking about dating again, decided that she had the perfect woman for him. A woman in her bible group had a daughter about his age and she took it upon herself to set Scotty up on a date.

Scotty reluctantly agreed to at least meet the girl, after all, how bad could she be?

He arrived at the restaurant right on time and checked his hair one more time in the glass of the door before he made his way over to the maître d' "Hi, reservation for Valens" he said

"Certainly sir, your party is already here. Follow me please"

Scotty swallowed thickly and followed the maître d' across the restaurant and over to a table where a young woman with long brown hair and brilliant green eyes was sitting. "Here you are sir"

"Thanks"

The maître d' left and Scotty sat down opposite "Hi, I am Scotty and you must be Gabriela"

"Yes, nice to meet you" she said softly.

"Yeah, you too"

She smiled at him and he felt his heart swop, man his mother had good taste. The woman in front of him was stunning and as the date progressed and they talked and laughed he discovered that moving on from Lilly might not be so hard after all.

Scotty walked Gabriela to her door and she reached into her purse for her keys "When my mother told me she set me up on a blind date I was ready to kill her but I had a really good time tonight Scotty"

Scotty chuckled "To be honest, neither did I" he replied "But I had a great time too. Guess I owe my Ma a big thank you"

Gabriela giggled "Maybe we could do it again sometime"

"Yeah, I'd like that" he replied and he took a step towards her and was relieved when she didn't move or push him away. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly on her lips. When he pulled away from her he saw her eyes flutter open and he took it as a sign that he could kiss her again.

"Scotty wait" she whispered "I should tell you something" Scotty pulled back "I know that you aren't exactly a devout catholic and that you're not a virgin, I knew about you and Elisa" She seemed nervous and Scotty wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this "I am however, and I don't believe in having sex before marriage. I am only telling you this now because I like you and I don't want to lead you on" she added.

"Oh, right"

"I am sorry I should have told you earlier, it's always been a problem with me and men" She turned and slid her key into the lock "I guess you won't want to go out with me again"

Scotty put his hand on her wrist and stopped her "Wait, don't go" he said "you just shocked me is all"

"It's alright Scotty, you don't have to explain"

"No, I do" he said cutting her of.

Gabriela paused "I know guys like you Scotty, you like sex and it's hard for you when you're in a relationship and you can't have sex. I've had boyfriends before that have tried to respect my beliefs but in the end it comes down to them not willing to wait"

"But maybe I am different" Scotty replied "Maybe I've reached a point in my life where I want more than just meaningless sex that doesn't go anywhere. Maybe I want to try a different type of relationship"

Gabriela fiddled with her keys and smiled at him "Really?"

"Yeah, you never know. Maybe this time it'll work out, for both of us"

Gabriela brushed a lock of hair off her face and sighed with relief "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Gabriela took out a piece of paper from her handbag and quickly wrote down her phone number "Call me when you want to go out again"

Scotty kissed her cheek and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He felt hopeful that this time he could actually make a go of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Six weeks had passed and both Lilly and Scotty had seemed to be in a better place. It was as if the affair had never happened as they were back to where they what they were like before all this mess had started. Plus, Scotty seemed to be happy. It was only that Friday as Lilly was walking up to the steps to the precinct and she spotted her partner, his arms around the waist of a tall brunette. She stopped dead in her tracks, the sight of him with another woman almost too much to bare. She thought she'd gotten over him, gotten past what she thought they had. But now seeing him here out the front of the precinct with a woman who was obviously his girlfriend, felt like a knife to her heart.

Scotty looked up and he looked right at her, a smile crossed his face and he bent down to whisper something to the woman who had her arms wrapped around him. Lilly couldn't believe it when they started to walk over to her. "Morning Lil"

"Hi" Lilly replied as she managed to find her voice.

"Lil, I'd like you to meet Gabriela Ruiz, Gabi this is my partner Lilly Rush"

"Hello, Scotty tells me so much about you that I feel like I already know you. It's so nice to meet you finally"

"Nice to meet you too" She said softly.

Gabriela smiled and then suddenly looked at her watched "Oh dear, I am running late. I have to go" She turned and pressed a kiss on Scotty's cheek "I'll see you later"

"Sure, have a good day"

"You too, be careful"

He kissed her lips briefly and she turned to Lilly "Sorry about this, if I am late the kids will run amuck"

"Kids?"

"Gabi's a kindergarten teacher" Scotty answered

Gabriela nodded "I really should go" and she hurried off down the stairs.

"She seems…nice"

"Yeah she is" Scotty said happily "We better get upstairs before Stillman kills us" he turned and walked towards the front doors, Lilly following close behind him. She wasn't sure why she felt so upset, she was with Jordan and she was happy, and Scotty was happy with this Gabi person. They walked through the metal detectors and picked up their guns, badges and handcuffs and walked over to the elevators. Lilly pressed the button and waited for the elevator to descend. Scotty stepped into the elevator and Lilly suddenly felt sick as the doors slid closed and she and Scotty were alone in the elevator. Lilly cleared her throat "So how long have you and Gabriela been dating?"

"About six weeks now" Scotty replied

"Where did you meet her?"

"Ma actually set us up"

Lilly was tossing up whether she should ask one particular question, but she wasn't sure whether or not she should ask it or just keep her mouth shut. But her mouth apparently made the decision for her as she asked "Have you slept with her yet?"

Scotty scowled "I don't see how that's any of your business Lil"

"You're right I am sorry"

Scotty looked over at Lilly and a part of him, one tiny infinitesimal part of him, was glad to see that she seemed upset by him having a girlfriend so fast, but there still was the other part of him, the part that was still so madly in love with her, that was so desperate for her to know he still cared. "No, we haven't. She doesn't believe in pre-marital sex, so we're gonna wait"

His last four words hit her like a truck 'so we're gonna wait' it was if he'd already made up his mind to marry her, after only six weeks of seeing each other. She felt as though she was about to cry and had never been more grateful for the doors to open as she brushed past Scotty and hurried into the ladies room.

Scotty frowned in confusion as Lilly ran off without even a word to him, and when he saw her disappear into the bathroom he became concerned that something was wrong. He scanned the room and spotted Kat sitting at her desk "Kat can you do me a favour?"

"Morning Kat how are you? I am fine thanks Scotty, how are you?" Kat began sarcastically

Scotty rolled his eyes "I am sorry Kat, look I really need a favour"

"Sure, what?"

"Lil's acting weird and she just ran into the bathroom, can you go and check on her for me?"

Kat sighed "I thought you said you were getting over her?"

"I am, but it doesn't mean I still don't care about her, can you please just go check on her?" Kat rolled her eyes and stood up "Thank you" Scotty said and he shot her one of his cheesy grins.

"It's like the goddamn young and the restless around here" she mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Lilly hadn't cried in a girl's bathroom since high school, but here she was sitting on a toilet with the stall door locked and bawling her eyes out into a wad of toilet paper. This was stupid, why was she so emotional all of a sudden. "Lil?" Kat voice sounded through the closed door of the stall "Are you okay?"

Lilly quickly wiped her face and got up and opened the door as she tried to smile as if nothing was going on "Me? Yeah I am fine" she lied. She walked over to the sink and splashed her face.

"Is it got something to do with Valens?" Kat asked with concern.

Lilly froze, how the hell did she know about them? Had someone seen them? Oh God wait, first Thursdays, Kat had seen them "There's nothing going on between Valens and me Kat"

"Not anymore there's not, but there was"

Lilly sighed "Kat I really don't want to talk about it"

"Did he do something stupid?"

Lilly tried hard to fight back tears but she couldn't and she felt them rolling down her cheeks "He's seeing someone"

"So are you, Lil" Kat reminded her softly

Lilly shook her head and continued "I know. God this is ridiculous, I don't know why I am crying"

"Cause your hurt Lil" Kat replied "it's understandable"

"But we're not even seeing each other anymore, and when we we're it was just sex so why do I feel like he's cheating on me"

Kat sighed "Well could it be because you have feelings for him?"

Lilly shook her head "No"

"Are you sure?" Kat asked her softly

"I don't know, I really don't know"

Lilly was finding it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day, especially when Gabriela called Scotty while they were on their way back from an interview and he was speaking to her in his honeyed tone, his Spanish accent making it hard to concentrate on the road as she was driving. All she could picture was him, whispering those words to her as they made love on her bed. Lilly shook her head slightly to try and rid her brain of the images of Scotty in her head, she shouldn't be picturing him naked and on top of her "Lil, you missed the turn off" Scotty suddenly whispered and she turned to see him with his hand over the mouth piece of his phone.

"Oh right sorry, I guess I am distracted"

She turned down a side street and made a U-turn.

* * *

Lilly woke up the next morning and felt slightly sick, and it only got worse as she sat up. "You okay Lil?" Jordan asked as he emerged from the bathroom his clean white shirt hanging open. "I think so, probably just a stomach ache"

"You want me to get you something?"

"No, I'll just get some pepto bismol on the way to work"

"You're going to work like this?" Jordan asked as he came over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside her, brushing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little hot"

"I am fine Jordan, really" She brushed him off and stood up "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah I guess" he said as he stood and buttoned his shirt.

Lilly leant against the bathroom sink and slashed some cold water on her face, she sighed heavily. She felt Jordan come up behind her and she relaxed against him "Good luck with the test" Lilly whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks, are you sure you don't want to take it too"

Lilly shook her head "I am happy right now"

Jordan kissed her shoulder and sighed "You should see a doctor baby; you haven't been looking well all week"

"I'll be okay, like I said it's probably just the stomach flu or something"

"Promise me you'll at least consider seeing a doctor Lil" Jordan begged

Lilly turned around and looped her arms around his neck "You're not gonna leave me alone until I do, are you?"

Jordan chuckled "Probably not"

Lilly pressed a quick kiss to his lips "Fine, I'll go" Lilly replied reluctantly "I'll make an appointment for this afternoon"

"Great I gotta go, or I am gonna be late"

"Okay"

"Bye"

He kissed her again and was out the door before she could say anything. Lilly was about to turn around and turn the shower on when a wave of nausea washed over her and she dry heaved. She placed her hand over her mouth and only just made it to the toilet before she threw up. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, maybe seeing the doctor now was not such a terrible idea. She dialled the first number on her speed dial, Stillman.

"Morning Boss, sorry to call you so early"

"That's okay Lil, what's up?"

"I am not feeling well, I am going to take the morning off and see a doctor"

Stillman sighed "Lil, you have enough lost hours saved up, take the whole day"

"But Boss….."

"Lil, if I see you anywhere near the precinct today, I'll have you on desk duty from now until you retire is that understood."

Lilly knew that Stillman's threat was a veiled one but it made her smile to know that he cared about her so much to make it in the first place "Thanks Boss, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Just get some rest Lil, you need it" After Lilly hung up with her Boss she made a call to her doctor, managing to snag the last remaining appointment in half an hour.

She had a quick shower and ran out of her apartment and drove over to the doctor's surgery.

* * *

A perky brunette behind the desk smiled at her "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Lilly Rush, I had an appointment with Doctor Hunter"

"Yes please take a seat"

After a few minutes, Lilly was shown into Doctor Hunter's office and he shook her hand "So Miss Rush, what can I do for you today?"

"I have been feeling quite sick for the last few days, throwing up, headaches and feeling generally tired"

Dr Hunter nodded "That's no good" he said compassionately "let's see if I can make you feel a bit better. Now is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

Lilly felt her blood run cold, pregnant? Could she be pregnant? She did a couple of quick mental calculations and realised that she was more than two weeks late "I guess it's possible" Lilly replied.

"Okay well let's get that out of the way first and then, if not we can run a few more tests"

Lilly took the specimen jar and was shown into the small bathroom at the end of the hallway.

Ten minutes later Dr Hunter was coming back into the room, a broad smile on his face "Well Lilly, it seems that you are pregnant"

He watched Lilly's face fall and he could immediately tell that she wasn't excited by this news. The vast majority of woman he saw lit up when he revealed that they were indeed pregnant. Lilly looked as though he just told her he'd kill her puppy. "I take it that this is not a planned pregnancy?"

Lilly shook her head "No" was all she could say.

"Well let's pop you up on the table and we can see just how far long you are okay. Once we do we will be better armed to talk about your options"

Lilly walked numbly over to the table and she lay down, wince slightly as Dr Hunter started to feel her abdomen "I am just going to fire up the ultrasound and we'll have the first look at you baby"

Lilly heart was slamming hard against her ribs, and it wasn't because she was pregnant. No all she could think about was.

Who was the father?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I still don't own cold case, Duh. I would also like to thank Ditzie-Blonde for once again editing and helping me out with this story.

Chapter Twenty One:

Lilly walked down the hallway towards Scotty's apartment, praying that her partner was home. The doctor had informed her that she was six weeks pregnant, six weeks. She had prayed that she'd been a week either side, and that the identity of the father would be more obvious. But six weeks meant that it could be either Scotty or Jordan.

She had decided to tell Scotty first, Jordan would still be in his exam, and Scotty would most likely be home now. What was she going to say 'Hey how was your day? By the way I am pregnant and there is a good chance it's yours'

Damn it.

She reached his door and wrapped lightly on the wood, please let him be home she repeated to herself over and over.

The door was suddenly opened and Lilly was face to face with his new girlfriend "Hey Lilly"

"Oh hi Gabriela"

"Are you looking for Scotty? He just left to pick up our dinner"

Of course he'd be with Gabriela, she was his girlfriend now not her. "I….I just wanted to talk to him"

"Oh well come on in, he shouldn't be too long. The games about to start, you know how much he loves baseball"

"You know…it's not important" she replied "I'll see him tomorrow"

"Are you sure?" Lilly nodded "Okay, I'll tell him you stopped by"

"No don't, it's really not important"

"Lil" she heard the familiar voice behind her and she felt like she just wanted to fall into his arms "What are you doing here?"

"I….ah"

Scotty moved into the apartment an pressed a kiss to Gabriela's lips before handing her the bags of takeout "Boss said that you were feeling ill, you okay?" he rested a hand on the her forehead, feeling if she had a fever "You wanna come in for a bit"

"No, I don't wanna ruin your night"

"It's fine Lil, I always order too much anyway" he smiled at her and he heart flipped, she couldn't believe that with a simple smile he could make her feel so loved and cared for.

"I should go" she whispered softly.

"Lil, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I am fine" she replied and she turned around and walked towards the elevator, leaving a confused Scotty behind her.

* * *

Jordan walked out of the examination hall with all the other hopefuls, he felt fairly confident that he'd done well but he wouldn't know that for another month at least. He looked over towards his car and spotted his girlfriend leaning against the driver's side door. He grinned broadly and leaned in to kiss her "Hey you"

"Hi" she replied "How'd your exam go?"

"Okay I think, reckon you'd aced it"

Lilly smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I saw the doctor"

"Oh yeah, what did he say?"

"We can talk about it when we get home" Lilly whispered softly.

"Is it something serious?" he asked with concern "Just tell me"

Lilly considered him for a moment "I am pregnant" she said.

Jordan waited a beat and in those few seconds Lilly thought he was about to freak out on her, but his face broke into a large smile and he pulled her into a hug "You're pregnant?" he asked happily "I am gonna be a daddy?"

Lilly froze, what was she meant to say to that? She wasn't even sure who the father was. But when she thought back to all that had transpired over the last few months, she realised that Scotty had a girlfriend now and she was with Jordan. The best thing for all of them would be for Jordan to be the baby's father, and Scotty could just be Uncle Scotty.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a daddy" she replied and he kissed her furiously, squeezing her even tighter until she was begging him to stop.

"God Lil, I have never been this happy before"

"Really? You're not mad?"

Jordan shook his head "No Baby, I happy"

"Me too" Lilly added.

"I can't wait to tell my family, their gonna be so excited for us"

Lilly pasted a smile on her face, wishing she could be as excited as he was. But the truth was she wasn't, Jordan was over the moon at the prospect of being a father, but she just felt so confused and nervous over who the father was that she couldn't process how she felt about the pregnancy. It was still possible that Jordan was the father but then again it was also possible that Scotty was.

"I think we should go out and celebrate" he announced

"I am kinda tired"

"Okay, well tomorrow is First Thursday's isn't it? We can tell everyone and we can celebrate with all of your friends"

"I don't know if I want to tell people yet Jordan" Lilly pleaded

"Don't be silly Lil; Lieutenant Stillman will need to know you're pregnant so you can go on desk duty"

Lilly frowned "But I don't want to go on desk duty Jordan"

Jordan waved her off "You have to think about the baby now Lil; It ain't just you anymore, it's our child in here" he placed his hand on her abdomen "Come on Lil; let's go back to your place. Your sister is going to be so excited" He opened the car door for her and she slipped inside.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Chris asked, her mouth open in shock

Lilly nodded "Yeah I am six weeks pregnant" she replied.

"Wow" she said "Congratulations" she hugged her sister lightly and then hugged Jordan "I am happy for you guys"

"Thanks" Lilly said and Chris couldn't help but hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"I am gonna go call my parents" He kissed Lilly's cheek before he left the kitchen.

Chris waited until Jordan was out of earshot and then turned to her sister "You're not happy about this are you?" Chris asked her older sister.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Lil what is it?"

"I don't know who the father is"

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?"

Lilly sighed "I slept with both Scotty and Jordan around the same time and I don't know which one is the father"

"And you think I am bad" Chris said in slight amusement.

"It's not funny Chris"

"Have you told Scotty?"

"I tried but he had his girlfriend was there and I didn't want to tell him when she was around"

"Are you hoping that one is the father more than the other?"

Lilly sighed and then shrugged "I really don't know Chris, I just don't know" She suddenly burst into tears and Chris was shocked to see her usually strong sister, was crying. She pulled her into his arms and allowed her sister to cry against her shoulder.

Jordan came back into the room, hanging up the phone "My parents are thrilled Lil they…..Lil are you crying?"

"Hormones" Chris lied for her sister.

"Oh"

Lilly lifted her head off her sister's shoulder and smiled weakly "I am fine"

Jordan reached up and brushed a tear off her cheek "My parents are coming next week and they wanna meet the future mother of their grandchild"

"Okay"

"Great, I'll arrange something"

Lilly nodded again and Jordan pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Well I gotta go and get ready I have a dinner to get to" Chris announced

"Have fun Chris" Jordan replied, he turned to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her waist "Now what about us? You wanna go upstairs and celebrate?"

"I am really kinda tired, I think I am just gonna have a shower and go to sleep"

Jordan frowned slightly but pressed a kiss to her forehead "Okay, maybe tomorrow night?"

Lilly nodded again "Sure" She walked upstairs and locked herself into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, what had gotten into her. She wasn't supposed to be this irresponsible. Out of her, her mother and Chris she was definitely not supposed to be the one who was pregnant and unsure who the father was.

More than that she wasn't sure who she wanted the father to be, Scotty or Jordan.

* * *

Jordan took Lilly's hand as they entered Jones' Tavern the next night, he was so excited to tell everyone but Lilly remained unsure. She knew that Boss, Kat, Will and Nick would be excited for her but she wasn't sure how Scotty would react to the news. Especially when he heard how far long she was, he wasn't stupid he would work out that there was a strong possibility that he was the father. "Come on Lil" Jordan encouraged "I see your team over by the pool table"

Lilly nodded and allowed herself to be led over to them.

"Hey you two" Vera said rather loudly "I thought we wouldn't be seeing you two here tonight"

"Yeah well, Lil and I have some great news" he replied as he put his arm around Lilly's waist.

"Really? What? You guys getting married or something?" Nick asked

Lilly looked over at Scotty, who was showing Gabriela how to play pool. When he heard Vera's comment however his eyes shot up to Lilly and something flashed in his eyes that she couldn't quite detect, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Nah, we ain't getting married" he replied "Well not yet anyway"

"So what's this good news then?" Kat asked

"Lil's pregnant" he said proudly

Lilly and Jordan were immediately congratulated by the whole team, all except for Scotty. It tugged at Lilly's heart to see the look of complete and utter shock and disappointment on his face. He excused himself from Gabriela and walked over towards the bar, Lilly knew she should go and talk to him so she told Jordan she needed to go get a drink of club soda and she joined her partner at the bar.

"Hey Scotty"

"We're you gonna tell me?" he asked down at the glass of beer in front of him

Lilly sighed "I wanted to…I wasn't sure how"

"Well how 'bout starting with I am pregnant" he snapped

Lilly was expecting that Scotty would be angry but she had already worked out in her head what she was going to say to him "I thought it would be best to tell Jordan first seeing that he is the father Scotty"

Scotty took a sip of beer "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Scotty, I am only five weeks pregnant" she lied

"Oh, well I guess I should congratulate you then, huh, and stop being an ass?"

Lilly chuckled and she took a seat beside him, asking Jones for a club soda "Thanks"

"You happy?" Scotty asked softly

"Yeah, I am"

Scotty smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm happy for you Lil, always thought you'd be a good Mum"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I do"

Lilly shook her head, uncertainty flashing through her eyes "I don't think I will"

"Don't be ridiculous Lil, your caring, loving, dedicated and brilliant; you'll make an amazing Mum"

Lilly blushed "Thanks Scotty"

"Uh, that's Uncle Scotty from now on. I am gonna be Uncle Scotty right"

"Yeah, of course" Lilly let out a small laugh and she felt tears building up behind her eyes "You're my best friend and just about the best partner I ever had" she was so pleased that Scotty was happy for her.

"I feel the same about you Lil"

She knew now that it was be best for everyone to think that Jordan was the father, hell it would be better for the baby for Jordan to be the father. Scotty had a new girlfriend and he was happy, the last thing she wanted was to hurt him and mess up his life more than she already had so she decided that from now on Scotty was just gonna be Uncle Scotty and he seemed alright with it.

"Well I better get back to Jordan; he wants to take me out to dinner to celebrate"

Scotty chuckled "I'd say have a glass of champagne for me, but given the situation….water on the rocks"

Lilly smiled and stood up looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking and pressed a quick kiss to Scotty's cheek "Thanks Scotty, I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"Definitely, night Lil"

"Goodnight Scotty"

Scotty watched as Lilly moved back over to Jordan, and saw him greet her with a kiss on her cheek. He bent down to whisper something in her ear and she nodded. Scotty tried not to look hurt as she walked out of the bar with Jordan, but of course she would, she was with Jordan and now they were having a baby.

"Hey honey, you ok?"

Scotty smiled at his girlfriend and nodded "Yeah I am ok, just a bit tired I suppose"

Gabriela kissed his cheek "Maybe we should leave then" she suggested, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah sure" Scotty tossed back the rest of his beer and stood, following Gabriela out into the cool night.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: What the hell I just reached 100 reviews so here is the next chapter. Please note that this chapter, in fact all chapters to follow have been edited by the wonderful Ditzie-Blonde (Take a bow) Enjoy, oh and review please...pretty please. No pressure :)

Chapter 22:

"The baby's looking good Lilly" Doctor Hunter said happily as he wiped the excess gel off her stomach.

"Really? It's healthy?" Jordan asked as he clutched at Lilly's hand.

"It certainly looks like it, I can't see any abnormalities"

"That's good" He added

"I understand you two have decided to let the sex of the baby be a surprise"

"Yeah we decided we want to wait" Lilly replied and she looked over at Jordan, he smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Dr Hunter nodded "Well, everything looks good with the baby. What about you, still having trouble with the morning sickness?"

"It's a little better. Not as bad as last month" Lilly replied as she thought back over the last few weeks.

The pregnancy had taken its toll on her and for the last six weeks she had been practically bed-ridden with terrible morning sickness. When she reached her third month she started to feel better. Doctor Hunter had told her that it might stabilise once her hormones stopped surging but she hadn't been optimistic. But the last few mornings she'd woken up and actually felt better.

"Well that's good, now that you've reached your second trimester I want to see you at least once a once a month until you reach 28 weeks then we'll monitor you with bi-weekly visits ok"

"Okay"

"What about work? How long will it be safe for her to work?"

Lilly rolled her eyes; Jordan had started to become so overprotective in the last few months. Not allowing her to lift anything heavier than a cup of coffee. To make matters worse, he had spoken to Stillman and roped everyone at work into not letting her retrieve boxes from storage, or lift any of the heavier file on her own.

Hunter smiled "Lilly knows her own limitations I would say that she should be fine to work at her normal pace until she reaches her third trimester, then I would suggest cutting back or requesting desk duty. But if you feel you aren't coping Lilly you need to take it easy."

Lilly nodded "I will"

"Well, I'll let you get dressed then, just make another appointment for a month's time"

"Thank Doctor Hunter"

"You're welcome Lilly"

…..

"How did it go?" Kat asked as Lilly walked into the breakroom.

"Fine, the baby is healthy" Lilly replied

"That's good, you got a new picture?" Lilly reached into her coat pocket and took out a grainy black and white photo "Getting big"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to feeling it moving"

Kat nodded "It feels strange at first but you get used to it"

"Morning Ladies" Scotty greeted them warmly as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Hey Scotty" Kat replied as she walked out of the breakroom and back into the bullpen.

"You feeling any better?" Scotty asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think the morning sickness has subsided" she said with relief.

"That's good, guess you won't be needing these then" he replied and he placed a container on the bench and Lilly could see it was ginger tablets "Allie says it's good for the nausea"

"Thanks Scotty, that's really sweet"

Scotty shrugged "Just looking out for my partner, you want some tea?"

"What I want is a coffee" She grumbled, knowing that she couldn't.

Scotty chuckled "You know you can't have any Lil"

Lilly groaned "You're worse than Jordan, he practically monitors everything I eat"

Scotty grinned "Well, how about I buy you a cheesesteak. Baby's gotta get used to eatin' the best food in the world"

Lilly smiled "I'll take a donut instead"

"Sure Lil, one donut with extra sprinkles coming right up"

And with that he left the room, a definite spring in his step.

"Hey Artie can I get a chocolate donut with sprinkles?" Scotty asked the attendant.

"Sure thing Detective Valens, didn't figure you for a donut man"

"It's for Lilly, she has a craving"

Artie chuckled "You still have a thing for her don't you?"

Scotty made to grab the paper bag out of Artie's hand but Artie held it out of reach "Mind your own business Artie" Scotty snapped.

"You can't fool this old man Detective; I know love when I see it"

"Just give me the fucking donut Artie" Artie relinquished his hold on the donut and Scotty handed over the money "And I ain't in love with my partner" he said in definite tone.

"Uh huh" Was Artie's only reply.

"One chocolate donut as ordered" Scotty said as he deposited the bag on her desk.

"You're the best" Lilly replied as she pulled it out of the bag and sunk her teeth into it "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Scotty watched her savour the donut and he couldn't help but smile at the look on her face; he hadn't seen that look on her face for months. In fact, the last time he'd seen that look was after the last time they had sex. He cleared his throat and pulled a case file towards him, needing a distraction so he didn't start picturing screwing his partner in the back room of a bar and get turned on again.

It had been three months since he had had sex, but he and Gabriela had been getting on really well. Last night she had told him she was in love with him and he had responded by telling her he felt the same way. He knew that the next logical step was to ask her to marry him, he did love her but something was stopping him.

Could it be that he still had residual feelings for Lilly? Nah, sure he still cared about her but he was sure that he wasn't in love with her anymore. She was with Jordan and she was having a baby, she had a family. He was still unsure whether or not the feelings he had for Gabriela were a lifetime kind of thing. He didn't want to ask her to marry him if they weren't, he still cared for her deeply and he didn't want to hurt her.

But he also didn't want to sit and pine for Lilly for the rest of his life, she was moving on and he wasn't.

He knocked on her door that afternoon, unsure what he was doing here. But he was clutching a large bouquet of roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. His heart was slamming up against his ribs and he felt sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He heard the chain slide across and the deadbolt release and the door creaked open and she smiled up at him.

"Scotty what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and surprise his girlfriend?" Scotty replied holding up the flowers to her.

A brilliant smile broke out on her face and she stood back to let him in "I wasn't expecting you over tonight"

"Hence the surprise" he replied beaming down at her as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She took the flowers from him and breathed in the scent deeply "These are beautiful baby" she said "Thanks" she kissed his cheek and he followed her into the kitchen.

"I thought we could go out to dinner or something, I know this really romantic French restaurant"

"Sure, I just have to get changed ok"

Scotty nodded and watched his girlfriend walk down the hallway to her bedroom; he placed the bottle of champagne in the fridge and went to sit down on the couch. He desperately wanted tonight to be special, he really wanted her to have a good time tonight and he didn't care if it cost him a month's pay.

She emerged 15 minutes later in a beautiful red dress and Scotty smiled at her warmly "You look beautiful Gabi" Scotty said.

"Thanks, should we go?"

"Definitely" He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out of the apartment and down to his car.

He pulled out her chair and she sank into it allowing him to push the chair closer to the table. "This is a nice place" She stated.

"Yeah, it is" he replied as he sat opposite her and reached out and took her hand in his, gently stoking her back of her hand with his thumb. "I wanted to tell you that I have had a really amazing time over the last three months"

"Me too" Gabriela replied "this is the best relationship I have ever been in Scotty"

He grinned and lifted her hand to press a kiss on the back of her hand "likewise Gabi"

Gabriela reached out and cupped Scotty's cheek with her free hand "I love you"

"I love you too" Scotty said "Which is why I brought you here" He took a deep breath "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days and I realised something, I love you and I want to spend my life with you"

"Scotty…"

"I don't have a ring picked out or anything but I want to ask you to marry me"

"Oh Scotty, are you serious?"

"Yeah Gabi, I really am, I love you"

"Yes" she replied and she leaned in a kissed him, Scotty's hands coming to rest on the sides of her face "I gotta call my Mum, she's gonna be so happy" Gabriela stood up and hurried off towards the payphone in the corner of the restaurant. Scotty chuckled as he watched his girlfriend, no his Fiancée, gushed happily over the phone. "Couldn't help over hearing sir, congratulations" The waiter said warmly.

"Thanks" Scotty replied

"The restaurant would like to offer you this bottle of complimentary Dom Perignon"

"Thanks" Scotty said again "That'll be great"

Gabriela came back over to the table a huge smile on her face "Mum was thrilled, she wants us to stop by after dinner. That's okay right?"

"Sure baby"

"I can't believe we're getting married" she stated happily

"Well believe it querida "

…..

"Come on Scotty" Gabriela said excitedly as she tugged on his hand.

Scotty chuckled and followed behind her as they made their way up to the bullpen "I am coming Gabi"

"Well, I am gonna be late for work and I wanna tell your colleagues about our engagement, I thought you wanted to ask Will and Nick to be groomsmen?"

"I do, but we haven't even set a date or bought a ring…"

"Relax" Gabriela said as they stepped into the elevator "We have all the time in the world" she kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his waist "Besides, I want to ask Lilly and Kat to be my bridesmaids" Scotty smiled weakly at her, he wasn't sure how he'd handle his former lover being a part of his wedding. The elevator doors opened and once again Gabriela was dragging him over to his desk. "Good morning everyone" Gabriela said cheerily.

"Oh hey Gabriela, morning Scotty" Kat said as she looked up from her desk.

"Is everyone here? Scotty and I have some news"

"Yeah, the guys are in the breakroom with Boss and I think Lilly is in the bathroom, again"

"Well you try and carry a baby around in your uterus without needing the bathroom every twenty minutes" Lilly replied as she walked back over to them and eased herself back down in her seat "Morning Scotty, Gabriela"

"Hey Lil" Scotty answered.

"Scotty, go get the rest of the team, I want to tell them together"

Scotty nodded and walked over to the breakroom, sticking his head in and calling the rest of the team out. "So what's this big news that you have to tell us Scotty?"

"You tell them baby" Scotty prompted.

"Well, Scotty and I are engaged" Gabriela said happily.

Lilly could have sworn her heart had been ripped out of her body and she desperately tried not to look disappointed as the rest of the team congratulated the couple. Suddenly she noticed that Scotty was looking at her expectantly "Congratulations" she replied automatically and she stood up. She gave her partner a quick hug, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, God she missed that smell. "I am happy for you" she whispered.

"Thanks Lil"

Gabriela pulled her into a hug and Lilly reluctantly hugged her back "thanks Lil, once we set a date I want you and Kat to be our bridesmaids"

"I….uh…"

"Gabi, didn't you say you were running late" Scotty added.

"Oh right, I better get going"

Lilly watched as Scotty kissed his Fiancée goodbye and she wished that she was the one that he was kissing. She turned around and pretended to be sorting out the files on her desk, but she felt tears building up behind her eyes.

"Come on break it up you too, some of us are trying to keep our breakfast down" she heard Vera exclaim and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

She was grateful that everyone was still congratulating her partner and his fiancée and no one noticed as she left the room, no one that is except for Kat.

…

Kat waited for Lilly to emerge from the bathroom stall and handed her a handkerchief, and she smiled warmly at her friend as she took it and blew her nose. "Are you ok?" Kat asked.

"Of course, just stupid hormones"

Kat didn't quite believe her but she nodded her head anyway "So it's a bit of a shock that Valens is getting married after only three months huh?"

"Well they're in love so….."

"Like you and Jordan?"

Lilly hesitated "Yeah….like me and Jordan"

"He has told you he loves you right?" Kat asked.

Lilly sighed "Not exactly…but I know he does"

"Have you guys talked about marriage?"

Lilly shook her head "No not yet, he's got a lot on his mind lately with work"

Kat put her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it gently "What are you doing this weekend?" Kat asked

"Nothing"

"Well now you are, I am taking you shopping and we are going to get pampered at that fancy new spa down town"

"Kat you don't have to"

"I know I don't have to but I want to"

Lilly smiled "Thanks Kat, I appreciate it"

"No problems, besides Veronica's been hassling me to get her nails done so you're really doing me a favour"

When they emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Gabriela was gone and Scotty was sitting at his desk, a huge smile still plastered on his face. Lilly sank down into the seat opposite him and tried to concentrate on her work. "Still feeling a bit sick?" Scotty asked her softly.

Lilly couldn't talk so she merely nodded. "You want me to make you some ginger tea?" Scotty asked in concern.

"No thanks Scotty" she waited a beat and then stood up "actually can you tell Boss that I am going home, I am not feeling well"

"Sure Lil, want me to give you a lift?"

"No I'll get a cab"

"Come on Lil, it ain't that far away?"

"I said I am fine Scotty!" she snapped and she picked up her bag and walked out of the bullpen, leaving a very bewildered Scotty in her wake.

"You better pray that Gabi doesn't have mood swings like that when she's pregnant man, hormones make them go all crazy" Vera commented earning a slap on the back of the head from Kat as she walked past.

….

Jordan walked into the bedroom and crossed to the bed, bending down to gently take the book out of Lilly's hands. She had fallen asleep with her 'What to expect when you're expecting book' lying open on her slightly swollen abdomen and when she felt the book being removed she was stirred from her slumber "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" He whispered.

"No I was just resting my eyes" Lilly said sleepily.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled down at her "I got the results of the lieutenant's exam, I passed and the commissioner reckons I could be considered as early as December"

Lilly smiled up at her boyfriend and reached up and cupped his cheek "I am proud of you"

"Thanks baby" Jordan replied "Just think Lil, this time next year I could be a lieutenant and you and I are gonna have a baby"

"Yeah"

"And when I make lieutenant you could quit Lil, I'd make enough money to support both of us and our baby"

Lilly frowned "Why would I quit?" she asked "I love my job"

"But Lil the baby deserves to be raised by its parents not a nanny or a day care centre"

"Well why don't you quit your job?" Lilly asked icily

"Because I am on track to become Deputy Commissioner Lil, if I can do that I'll be the youngest Deputy Commissioner in PPD history"

"And I was the first female Homicide Detective Jordan, how is that different?"

Jordan sighed "Lil can we not talk about this now?"

"How 'bout we don't talk about this at all" Lilly snapped and she rolled over on her side, turning her back to him.

Jordan shook his head and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. The next few months was going to be hell with Lilly's hormones all over the place.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been two months since Scotty had announced his engagement to Gabriela and Lilly had to endure weeks of her partner's fiancée gushing about wedding dresses, cakes and reception halls. Lilly had reluctantly agreed to be one of Gabriela's bridesmaids along with her best friend Monica and Kat. She didn't know why she had agreed but she guessed that on some level she wanted to make Scotty happy and he seemed happy that she was going to be a part of his wedding.

She had finally reached her fifth month and she was starting to feel the baby move around a lot more and she could sit for hours on her couch with her hand on her stomach feeling her child kicking against the palm of her hand. She was spending less time on her feet because of the swelling so Stillman had insisted that she start her desk duty right away. She wasn't too happy about it but both Jordan and Scotty insisted and she really didn't have the energy to argue.

It was a hot and rainy Sunday afternoon and Lilly was lying on her couch with the cats, watching a boring afternoon TV movie. Jordan was in Washington for the weekend at some conference that the Police Commissioner insisted that he attend, saying it would be good for his career. Lilly hadn't wanted him to go and they had had another argument before he left. They hadn't exactly been getting along lately and Jordan had been spending a lot more time at work and when he did come home he would sleep on the couch. So the weekend apart would probably do them some good, although she still was pissed that he went.

She heard a loud knock on the door and Lilly groaned, realising that it was going to have to haul herself to her feet and waddle over there to open the door. "Hang on, I'm coming"

She managed to reach the door and release the deadlock.

Scotty stood on her doorstep, and although he was huddled under his umbrella as the rain pelted down, he was soaked. "Scotty, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked loudly to be heard above the roar of the rain.

"Thought you could use the company, heard that Jordan was out of town"

Lilly sighed "Yeah, he is"

"Thought I'd come and check on you and the baby"

"That's sweet" Lily replied

"Ahh Lil, can I come in, it's really coming down out here"

"Oh right" Lilly said and she stood back to let him in and watched as he slid out of his wet coat and hung it on the back of the door. Lilly started to move off towards the kitchen "You want a drink? I think Jordan still has a beer or two in the fridge"

"I'd rather have a coffee"

"Sure"

"Where's Chris?"

"Chris moved out with her boyfriend"

"Oh, I thought you wanted her to stay here?" Scotty asked curiously

Lilly shrugged "Jordan said he wanted it to be just us, you know me, him and the baby" She started to prepare Scotty's coffee and he put his hand out to stop her.

"I can make it Lil you shouldn't be standing on your feet"

"I am fine Scotty" Lilly replied as he followed her into the kitchen. He leant back against the counter and watched her make his coffee "So where's Gabi?"

"Miami, her grandfather got sick and she and her parents had to fly down to take care of him"

"And why didn't you go with her?"

Scotty shrugged "She wanted me too, but I didn't think it was a good idea. It should be just a family thing you know"

"But you're marrying her Scotty, you practically are family" Lilly scolded as she handed him his coffee,

Scotty shrugged "That's what she said, we had a fight and she left"

Lilly rolled her eyes "Why are you men such idiots huh?"

Scotty chuckled "I don't know Lil, must be genetics or something"

"Well let's hope this little one isn't a boy then, don't think I could handle it"

Scotty swallowed a mouthful of coffee and frowned "You don't know what the sex is?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise" Lilly said dreamily as she ran her hand over her bump.

Scotty placed the coffee back on the bench and he sighed "Don't think I'd have the patience to wait nine months to find out"

"Neither does Jordan" Lilly replied.

At that moment the baby kicked again and Lilly winced "You okay?" Scotty asked in concern.

"Yeah, baby just kicked"

Scotty smiled "Can I…" He looked at her stomach and Lilly realised what he was asking

"Sure" she took his hand and placed it gently on the top of her bump.

"I don't feel anythin" Scotty said.

"Give it a minute" Lilly retorted.

The baby kicked again and a smile spread across Scotty's face and Lilly felt her heart skip a beat, she missed seeing that smile. She missed seeing him smiling at her. "Does it hurt?" he asked under his breath.

"Sometimes, but mostly it feels….nice"

He looked up and into her eyes and Lilly stared right back into his.

He couldn't look away, something about the way she was staring at him and something about the way he could still feel her baby kicking against his palm was mesmerizing. Scotty could swear that he felt a connection with Lilly's unborn child the overwhelming feeling was causing his breaths to come in short rasps he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was breathing just as rapidly. He knew that he might be tempting fate, that he might get his ass kicked if he did, but he really, really wanted to kiss her. He slowly lowered his head down to her and touched his lips to hers.

The feeling of her lips against his was overwhelming and Scotty took a step towards her, moving his other hand around her waist. Lilly didn't push him away, in fact her hands were gripping at his shirt and her eye had fluttered shut.

He groaned softly and brushed his tongue on her bottom lips, begging entry into her mouth which she gladly gave him.

They kissed for what felt like hours until Scotty finally pulled back and a pushed a lock of her behind her ear "I am sorry" he whispered.

"Hey you weren't doing it alone" Lilly replied as she wiped her hand across her lips.

"Damn it" Scotty whispered and turned away from her, pacing back and forth in her kitchen, running both hands through his hair. "Fuck" he swore again.

"Scotty…what does this mean?"

"I don't know Lil, I am engaged and your with Jordan, God you're having his baby we shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be…" he trailed off.

"You shouldn't what?" Lilly asked as she took a step towards him

He took a deep breath "I shouldn't want to do this…..but I do"

Lilly swallowed thickly "You want to kiss me?" Lilly asked under her breath.

Scotty sighed "I know it's wrong, look I am just gonna go" He replied and he walked towards the front door.

"Scotty wait" Lilly moved as quickly as she could after her partner and she managed to get to the front door before him and bar his access "Don't go"

"Lil…" he trailed off and took a step towards her, trapping her against the door. Once again his head lowered to hers and their lips met once again.

Kissing him felt so right, the feeling of his lips against hers was making her feel so good. Heat spiralled through her body and she groaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lilly pushed him backwards and up the stairs, guiding him blindly towards her room.

…

Scotty lay awake, thinking about what had transpired over the last few hours. He and Lilly had slept together and not just once. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to let this happen. He was engaged, to a beautiful woman too. A woman who he loved or at least he thought he did, but something happened today when he had felt her baby kicking it was as if he felt a connection to her that he never felt before.

He looked into her eyes and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Something he hadn't felt in months, so he acted on it.

That was when all those feelings for her that he had buried deep down inside had come bubbling to the surface. She had kissed him back just as enthusiastically and she was the one that had pushed him up the stairs, she was the one who had practically torn off his clothes and pushed him down on the bed, and she was the one that had given him the most glorious orgasm of his life. Now she lay naked beside him, her head lying on his stomach and he knew that this was so wrong. But he also realised that this was the happiest he'd been in months, and it wasn't just the sex. He felt different when he was around Lilly, like he didn't have to try and impress her, she just seemed to get him. They could have an entire conversation without words; just a simple look could convey what the other was feeling.

But she was with Jordan, expecting a baby in four months and he was engaged to Gabriela, it couldn't happen.

He sighed and carefully lifted Lilly off of him, sliding out of bed. He hunted around for his clothes and started to get dressed.

Lilly didn't stir as he knelt down once more and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I am sorry Lil" he whispered as he turned and left the bedroom.

Lilly slowly opened her eyes and stretched; she pushed herself up into a sitting position and started to look around for Scotty. He wasn't there.

"Scotty?" she called out, no answer. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe, noting that Scotty's clothes were no longer all over her floor. She made her way down the stairs and checked her kitchen, the downstairs bathroom and even checked her back yard. He'd gone, without saying goodbye. Had he even stayed the night? Or had he left right after she'd fallen asleep?

She couldn't help but feel slightly used, after all he'd been the one that had kissed her first. He'd been the one that had willingly followed her to the bedroom and into her bed. So why had he now skulked off like he was ashamed?

The truth hit her like a ton of bricks; he left without waking her because he was ashamed. Ashamed of what they had done last night and she really couldn't blame him. He'd be feeling guilty for cheating on Gabriela, and she realised almost as an afterthought that she had cheated on Jordan, again. Although strangely she didn't feel guilty this time after all the fights they had had recently and the way he had abandoned her to go Washington, putting his career first yet again. She sighed and decided to go upstairs and have a shower. She had to get ready for work and to face the man she slept with the previous night, but she wasn't sure if she could.

…..

Scotty stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Vera as Lilly walked into the department. He'd been dreading this all morning ever since he left her bed in the early hours. Vera rolled his eyes and waved a hand in front of Scotty's face "Yo Scotty, where'd you go?"

"Sorry….uh…what was I saying?" he asked Nick distractedly as Lilly slid her gun out of her holster and stowed it in her locker.

"You were talking about what you found out from the brother this mornin'"

"Oh yeah…right"

Scotty had gotten home a little after midnight and hadn't been able to sleep. He worked out for a bit then stood in the shower for almost an hour, trying to wash all traces of sweat and Lilly off him. At 6:30 am he left the house and headed to talk to the brother of their latest victim. Who wasn't too happy at being woken up at such an early hour and as such didn't provide Scotty with much information other than to say that he'd be contacting Scotty's superior officer to lodge a complaint.

Consequently he arrived at work before anyone else and spent most of the time at his desk, waiting for Stillman to get in at find out that he'd already gotten into trouble before nine o'clock. Today was not going to be a good day.

"He says he couldn't remember where she said she was going on the last time he saw her" Scotty replied

"Great well that's a lot of help, did Lil track down any of the other relatives?" Vera asked

"I don't know"

"Hey Lil" Vera said happily "You managed to track down our Vic's relatives yet?"

Lilly looked nervously between Scotty and Nick and cleared her throat "Yeah found an Aunt in Fishtown, told her I would come by and see her today"

"Great"

"I am gonna head out there right now"

"Why don't you go too Scotty?" Vera suggested "I'll wait for Will and we can go talk to the original assigned, apparently he is a friend of Will's"

Scotty looked over at Lilly and for the first time he really didn't want to leave the department with his partner. He turned back to explain that he'd rather go with Will but Vera had already left.

"I can go by myself Scotty it's fine" Lilly said and she moved off towards the elevators. He knew that Stillman would kill him if he let Lilly go off on her own so he took a deep breath and followed her.

They got into Lilly's car and Scotty pulled out of the parking lot, the silence was deafening.

Scotty decided to break it first "Lil, I want to talk about last night"

"I don't think there is any reason to Scotty" Lilly replied icily "The fact that you left before I woke up says it all"

Scotty sighed "I am sorry, I just didn't know what to say"

"Save it Scotty, let's just work ok?"

"Lil please, I really don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Too late Scotty" Lilly replied.

Scotty felt his heart plummet and he continued to drive to their destination.

He knew that Lilly was going to be hurt by him leaving the way he did, but he was more afraid of how she would have reacted had he stayed. Lilly would have freaked out on him, and that was understandable. She would be feeling really guilty right now just as he did. Gabriela was such a sweet girl and he did love her, so how could he have cheated on her? He just wished that in time Lilly would forgive him for leaving her and God would forgive him for cheating on Gabriela.

Lilly saw how giving Scotty the cold shoulder was really hurting him and she did feel slightly guilty about that, but she was still angry with him for not staying. It was as if he was disgusted by what they had done, and she did understand why he felt guilty about sleeping with her because there was a part of her that felt guilty about sleeping with him, even if her and Jordan weren't getting along right but the truth was when he started kissing down her neck, his hands dragging slowly up her body to caress her stomach and breasts, she wondered why she had ever left him in the first place. He was so gently with her, taking care not to hurt her or the baby. She didn't want him out of her life completely and she would let him off the hook eventually, but right now she wanted him to feel as rejected as she did right now.

…..

Scotty walked back into the bullpen, a few steps behind Lilly. Their interview hadn't given them much insight into their victim. Vera had noticed his two colleagues were acting kind of cold towards each other and he walked over to his best friend to find out what had been going on. "You piss her off again?" he asked Scotty with a chuckle.

Scotty nodded "Yeah, guess so"

"So just apologise"

"I did, she's still pissed at me"

"Well you can always bribe her with ice cream"

"Ice cream?" Scotty asked curiously

"Yeah when my sister was pregnant she always had massive cravings for ice cream"

Scotty nodded "Thanks, can you cover for me?" Scotty asked "I'll be right back"

Vera nodded "Sure man"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Lilly sat at the table in the breakroom, a cup of herbal tea in front of her and a case file open on the table. She had moved into the breakroom after she and Scotty had gotten back and was relieved that no one had followed her in or asked her what was wrong with her. She sighed and reached out to take her mug again and was comforted by the warm ceramic in her hands. She heard the familiar clearing of a throat and looked up to see her partner leaning against the door frame. "I wanted to talk, you got a minute?"

"No, not really" She replied tersely

Scotty shut the door behind him, a signal to the others out in the bullpen that they wanted to be alone. "Look I know I screwed up this morning, I should have waited till you woke up, but I didn't know what to say" Lilly stared stoically at the case file in her hand, she must of read the same line twenty times but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, afraid she might just burst into tears. "I was a jerk, I admit that. Can you please look at me, I am grovelling my ass off here"

Lilly finally looked up at him and she saw the regret in his eyes "I know, you're not doing a very good job"

Scotty chuckled "Yeah well how 'bout I apologise with a bribe?" Scotty said as he held up a plastic bag.

Lilly's curiosity was peaked "What's that?"

"You'll see" Scotty said and he crossed to the bench and with his back to her he started to prepare something she couldn't see.

"Scotty what are you doing?"

"Hold your horses" Scotty replied

A minute later Scotty turned around and handed her a large bowl of chocolate chip Ice cream smothered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. "What are you doing Scotty?" Lilly asked again.

"I told you, apologisin'"

She smiled despite herself as Scotty placed it down in front of her "Well I guess you're forgiven then" Lilly replied

Scotty chuckled "Good, cause I didn't want to lose my best friend Lil"

Lilly smiled at him "I don't want to lose you either Scotty"

"Great then we're still friends?"

"Yeah, we are"

"Good" Scotty stood back up and turned to leave the breakroom "Save some of that ice cream for me Lil" Scotty replied cheekily.

Lilly laughed "I am eating for two remember"

Scotty grinned "Really, so is Vera it would seem"

Lilly giggled again and dug her spoon into the delicious ice cream.

* * *

Scotty tried his hardest to forget the feelings that had re-surfaced after he and Lilly slept together but it wasn't easy. Every time he looked over at her his heart would flip and his stomach felt like it had dropped a few inches. What made matters worse was watching her with Jordan, every time he saw Jordan touch her, or kiss her he wanted to punch the guy out but he couldn't because he needed to keep his friendship with Lilly. If he had to choose between having her in his life as just a friend or nothing at all, he'd choose as a friend.

And that was going well until one night, two weeks after they slept together, when he showed up at her door after work.

"Scotty. What are you doing here?"

Scotty tried to speak but he couldn't, she looked so beautiful in the dark blue dress she was wearing. Her hair curled lightly on her shoulders.

"Lil….you look, wow" he finally managed.

Lilly blushed "Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, can I come in?" Lilly nodded and stood back from the door, allowing her partner to enter her apartment. "So where are you going looking like that?"

"The commissioner's birthday party Jordan was invited so I am too I guess"

"Sounds pretty boring" Scotty commented.

Lilly smiled "yeah, it is" Scotty laughed "Scotty what are you doing here?"

"Gabi and I…we broke off the engagement"

"Oh Scotty, I am sorry" Lilly replied with concern "Are you okay?"

Scotty nodded "Yeah, a lot better than I thought I'd be" Scotty admitted as he sat down on her couch.

Lilly sat down beside him "I'd offer to take you out for a drink but it might be frown upon while I am almost six months pregnant"

Scotty chuckled "I appreciate the offer though"

"Crap" Lilly suddenly muttered as she looked at the clock "I need to finish getting ready, can we continue this up stairs so I can finish putting on my make up?"

Scotty nodded "Sure Lil"

He followed her up to her bedroom and took a seat on her bed as she moved off towards the bathroom. He looked around the bedroom, at some of the baby stuff she had already acquired and he sighed.

"So why'd you break up?" Lilly's muffled voice asked from the bathroom.

"I realised that I didn't love her as much as I should"

Lilly stuck her head out of the bathroom and looked at her partner "Scotty isn't that something you should have realised before you asked her to marry you?"

Scotty chuckled "Yeah that would have made sense"

"You're an idiot you know that?"

Scotty stood up and closed the gap between them and brushed a lock of hair off her face "I've been thinking a lot about you, about us"

"What 'us' Scotty?" Lilly asked softly.

"I have tried but I can't get you out of my head Lil" He whispered "I think…..no I know, I am in love with you"

Lilly could only stare at her partner as he looked deep into her eyes, had he really just said that?

"Scotty, I…I…" Lilly uttered

"Lil, don't freak out on me here" He begged

"You just told me that you loved me and I am not supposed to freak out?"

Lilly ran a hand through her hair and turned away from him "Lil, please?"

"Scotty, we can't do this"

Scotty placed a hand on her waist and pulled her around to face him "I love you" he said softly "I've been in love with you for a year Lil, probably more and I want to be with you"

"I am with Jordan, Scotty"

"I don't care that this isn't my baby Lil, I want to be with you and help you raise this baby" He gently place his hand on the top of her bump and was rewarded with a kick.

"Scotty, please don't do this"

"Tell me that you don't love me and I'll walk out the door right now"

Lilly sighed she couldn't honestly tell him that she didn't, she couldn't describe how she felt about him. She placed one hand on top of his and the other on the side of his face. Scotty took one more step towards her and lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. Lilly moaned softly and started to kiss him back her hand sliding around to the back of his head and threaded through his hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lilly and Scotty broke apart quickly. Jordan's eyes flicked down to the hand that was still on her belly and he saw red "Get your hands off her you son of a bitch"

"Jordan" Lilly began

"Why don't you mind your business Fuller" Scotty retorted as he turned around.

"Scotty" Lilly tried again as Scotty took a step towards Jordan.

"This is my business Valens, that's my girlfriend you're groping"

Jordan shoved Scotty's chest with his hands and Lilly once again tried to stop her boyfriend from punching out her partner. "Stop it!" she snapped.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her again you son of a bitch" Jordan yelled.

"Fuck off Jordan, don't threaten me"

"I'll threaten anyone that puts their hands on her"

"Both of you stop this!" Lilly cried and she put herself between them.

"He was practically all over you Lil" Jordan replied

Lilly shook her head "It was just a kiss Jordan, it meant nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing to me Lil" Jordan yelled back.

"Don't yell at her you bastard"

"And don't tell me how to talk to my girlfriend"

Scotty manoeuvred around Lilly and shoved Jordan back into the bedroom. "Don't you yell at her you bastard I love her!"

"Excuse me?" Jordan snapped

"I said I love her and I ain't gonna let you talk to her like that"

"Stop it both of you" Lilly tried again and she moved quickly to Scotty and tried to pull him back by his arm.

"Well she doesn't love you, you sick son of a bitch" Jordan countered and he swung his fist into Scotty's jaw.

Scotty was caught off guard and fell to the floor, raising a hand to test his throbbing jaw. Lilly knelt down beside Scotty to check if he was okay "What the hell did you do that for Jordan?" Lilly asked him as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I am teaching this asshole a lesson"

Scotty got to his feet and charged at Jordan, crash tackling him to the bed "Scotty, don't"

They continued to attack each other and Lilly tried desperately to pull them off each other "Stop it, stop it now!" she cried tears streaming down her face. Jordan pushed Scotty off him and to the floor before he got up and started to kick him "Jordan, please…..please"

Jordan stopped and looked up at his girlfriend, the tears streaming down her face, her body shaking. He took a step towards Lilly to try and comfort her.

"No wonder she thinks I am better in bed" Scotty suddenly replied as he heaved himself off the floor.

Jordan stopped dead in his tracks and swivelled around to face Scotty "What did you say?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I said with you being the bastard you are, it's no wonder she prefers me in bed"

"You slept with my girlfriend"

"Yeah right up until you got back"

Jordan remained silent and he turned around to face Lilly "You screwed him?"

"Jordan please" Lilly pleaded.

"DID YOU SCREW HIM?" He screamed and Lilly slowly nodded her head "Slut, is this baby even mine?"

Lilly was about to say something when Scotty chimed in "Of course its yours you asshole, Lil's only 32 weeks pregnant. Although you don't deserve to have a baby with her"

Jordan turned to face him "What are you talking about Lil's 33 weeks"

Realisation dawned on both them and they turned back around to face Lilly "Lil? Tell him, he's the father right?" Scotty added.

Lilly swallowed thickly and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" she finally admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jordan asked angrily

"I mean I am not sure if you're the father or Scotty is" Lilly replied.

Jordan shook his head and turned on his heel, walking out of the bedroom "Jordan, come back here" Lilly called as she chased after him.

"I can't deal with this right now Lil" she watched him walk out the door and slam it behind him.

Lilly turned around to see Scotty coming down the stairs behind her "Scotty, please" she begged him.

"You lied to me Lil" he said as he walked over to the door.

"Scotty please, can you just stay and we'll talk?"

"Forget it Lil" He walked out the door and also slammed it behind him.

Lilly burst into tears and sank down to the floor.

* * *

Lilly heard a knock on her door early the next morning and she walked over to open it. Jordan was standing on her doorstep and he still looked pissed "Hey"

"Hey" he said "This is for you" he said and he handed her a piece of paper.

Lilly looked at the paper in her hand and she frown in confusion "What's this?"

"Paternity suit, I am suing you for a paternity test" Jordan replied coldly.

"A paternity test?" Lilly asked

"Yes, I am willing to take responsibility for this baby if it is mine, but I am want nothing to do with it if it's that bastards"

"Scotty is not a bastard" Lilly replied defensively.

"He slept with you when he knew that you and I were together, that make him a bastard and you a bitch" Jordan turned on his heel and walked down the stairs as he approached his car he turned around "Let me know when you are going in for the test"

Lilly sighed "I'll make the appointment when I see the doctor tomorrow"

"Great" he snapped as he slid into the driver's seat.

When Lilly arrived at work she saw Scotty in Stillman's office. She stared at him, completely transfixed. She willed him to turn around and look at her and after a few minutes his head turned in her direction as if he had sensed her presence. But rather than the normally friendly, warm smile he'd always give her, the look from his eyes was cold and distant and Lilly tried her best to keep a brave face.

When Scotty emerged he was carrying a box. He stopped at his desk and placed the empty box on its surface before and he started to place his belongings into it.

"What are you doing Scotty?" she asked him.

"What does it look like Rush; I am packing up my desk"

"Why?" she asked him cautiously

Scotty sighed "I put in for an immediate transfer and I got one, going to East. One of their Homicide detectives retired and they need a replacement ASAP"

"You're leaving?"

"Yep" Scotty replied coldly

"Can we talk about this?"

"No"

Lilly rolled her eyes and grabbed Scotty's hand and dragged him over to the interview room, pushing him inside and shutting the door behind them. "I think we need to talk"

"I think we talked enough last night"

"No we didn't Scotty, I need to explain"

"No you don't Lil, I get it" He replied "You didn't want me to have anythin to do with a baby that could be mine. I guess you think I ain't good enough to be a father"

"That's not the reason Scotty" Lilly pleaded.

"Of course it is Lil" Scotty said "Look, you may not want me in this baby's life but if this is my baby I am stepping up whether you like it or not. I am going to be a father to it."

"I'd like that Scotty. I want you to know that I am getting a paternity test done at the weekend, the lab will need a sample of your DNA"

Scotty let out wry laugh "Well I never thought this would be the way I'd become a father"

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to be a mother either Scotty, I am so sorry"

"It's fine Lil" his tone indicating it was anything but fine.

"No it's not, and if this baby turns out to be yours I know that you'll be a good father"

Scotty said nothing.

"And maybe we could try to be together again?" Lilly suggested hopefully as she took a step towards him and placed her hands on his arm "I miss you"

Scotty shook his head and took a step away from her "I can't Lil, I'll be a part of this baby's life Lil but as far as we are concerned" He sighed and trailed off "I just can't" He moved around her and walked out of the interrogation room and back over to his desk. Leaving Lilly all alone, she sniffed and finally broke down crying, leaning against the table for support.

* * *

Lilly sat in her doctor's office waiting for Dr Hunter to come in. She wasn't looking forward to her appointment today. Dr Hunter, along with everyone else had assumed that Jordan was the father and now she was going to have to tell him the truth. She liked Dr Hunter and she didn't want him to have any disrespect for her. She had a feeling that by telling him that she wasn't sure who the father was that he'd judge her, because she certainly would.

"Good Morning Lilly, how are you two this morning?" he asked gesturing to her rounded belly.

"Ok"

"What can I do for you?" he asked

Lilly sighed "I need to have paternity tests done" she replied unsteadily.

Dr Hunter frowned slightly but then cleared his throat "Okay, we can do that"

"Do we have to wait till the baby is born?"

"No, we can take a sample of the amniotic fluid and run tests on that"

Lilly nodded "When can we do that?" she asked him

"We can do it today if you wish"

Lilly nodded "As soon as possible please"

Dr Hunter smiled "Sure Lil, I'll go set it up" he said kindly "I'll be right back ok?"

Lilly nodded and watched him leave the room, feeling very ashamed.

The test itself didn't take long to perform and Lilly was told what lab it would be sent to and was given the appropriate information for Scotty and Jordan so that they could give a sample of their DNA for comparison. It wasn't an easy call to make for Lilly, telling them where they had to go in order to see who fathered the baby that was currently still growing in her womb. She felt sorry for the poor thing, it wasn't its fault that Lilly was unsure who its father was. Although both Scotty and Jordan had told her that they'd be a part of its life if it was their child, Lilly realised for the first time, she was all alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chris pushed open the door and stuck her head in to her sister's apartment "Lil?" she called "Are you home?" getting no response Chris walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She made her way up to the bedroom and found her sister curled up on her bed "Lil, are you okay?" she asked her sister as she came and sat beside her sister on the edge of the bed.

Lilly shook her head "Jordan and I broke up" she whispered softly

"Oh no Lil, I am sorry. What happened?"

"He found out about Scotty and me, rather he walked in on Scotty kissing me and it all came out"

Chris sighed "What about the baby?"

"Jordan is suing me for paternity" Lilly replied "And Scotty is furious with me and has requested a transfer. He left today"

"I am sorry Lilly"

"I just don't know what to do now" she said sadly "I took the test this morning, the doctor said it can take a month to get the results back"

"I don't think there is anything more you can do but wait, it will work out in the end"

"I am not so sure Chris"

Chris sighed "Did you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks, I just want to be alone"

Chris pressed a kiss to Lilly's forehead and left the room.

* * *

Lilly sat in John Stillman's office, waiting for him to come back from One Police Plaza. He had called her that morning and told her they had to talk and his tone didn't have it usual warm tone. She had a feeling what this was about and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation with her Boss. By now she'd heard some of the rumours flying around about the real reason Scotty had asked for a transfer out of Central a year after he had been given the promotion, and some of them were pretty accurate. She checked her watch and tapped her nails on her chair and let out a deep sigh. The door opened behind her and Stillman entered, talking on his cell phone. "Certainly Sir, I understand" He was saying to the person on the other end of the phone "Yes sir" he closed the phone and sat down in his chair and sighed.

"You wanted to see me Boss" Lilly asked quietly

"Yes Lil, I did" He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers "I don't want to interfere with your personal life Lilly but when it starts to affect work I have to step in"

Lilly nodded "I understand Boss"

"Now I don't want to know what happened between you and Scotty, but clearly something did and I want you to be aware that IA may choose to lodge an investigation"

"Did Scotty say anything to you?" she asked softly

"No he didn't he simply requested a transfer out"

Lilly nodded "I understand Boss, but I really don't want to talk about it either"

Stillman nodded "Okay Lil, so how are you feeling otherwise?"

"I am alright I guess, the baby is kicking a lot."

Stillman smiled "I remember when Rita was pregnant with Janie, best time of my Life Lil. Have you decided when you want to go on Maternity leave?"

Lilly nodded "I spoke to HR and they told me that I have enough leave for two months so I was going to take it after the baby is born"

"Very well but you'll have to be on desk duty only for the last month of your pregnancy, I don't want you to exert yourself"

"Thanks"

"My door is always open Lil if you want to talk"

"Thanks Boss" she said again and she stood and left the office.

* * *

Scotty's day had not started well. He'd woken up late to start with, having slept through his alarm. Next he'd had to go to the laboratory that Lil had texted him about to give his DNA sample (admittedly this wasn't as bad as he had envisioned as all the nurse had to do was swab the inside of his cheek) and when he'd finally had arrived at work he had felt everyone's eyes on him, they must of heard the rumours about him and Lil.

This is not how he expected his life to be, he always assumed that when he got a woman pregnant it would be his wife. Not his partner. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Hey, you must be detective Valens"

Scotty turned around a saw a tall brunette woman with green eyes walking over to him "Yeah, hey" Scotty said as he shook her hand.

"Kate Rankin, I guess you're my new partner" She said with a smile

"Guess so" Scotty replied

"Great, well I think Captain Fox was looking for you. Something about giving you the grand tour"

Scotty smiled "Sounds like fun" he replied sarcastically.

Kate chuckled "He's in his office when you're ready" she said as she walked off towards her desk.

Captain Ian Fox was a portly, balding man. He sat behind his desk reading a stack of reports in front of him.

Scotty cleared his throat and Captain Fox looked up "Ah Detective Valens, I see you made it"

"Yeah, sorry about that had a personal issue to take care of this morning I can assure you it won't happen again" Scotty said softly.

"See that it doesn't; now how about I give you the grand tour." Captain Fox suggested as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Why not" Scotty replied and he followed Captain Fox out of his office.

After his tour with Captain Fox he returned to his assigned desk and found Kate waiting for him.

"Thought I'd introduce you to some of the guys"

"Sounds good" Scotty followed her over to the breakroom and over to three men that were standing around the coffee pot.

"Morning guys, this is Scotty Valens. Scotty this is Dale Foster, Malcolm Griss and Andrew Harris" Kate replied "Scotty joins us from Central PPD, Cold case unit"

Scotty shook each of the guys hands and then Andrew moved off to talk to Kate about their current case, leaving Malcolm and Dale with Scotty. "Cold cases huh?" Malcolm inquired with a smile

"That's right" Scotty said as he accepted a mug of coffee from Dale.

"You worked with Lilly Rush right?" Scotty nodded "The Ice Queen of Homicide"

"Wouldn't mind thawing her out though, if you know what I mean?" Dale said under his breath so Kate didn't hear.

Scotty fought not punch Dale out, instead clenching his fist so tight that his nails started cutting into his palm.

Malcolm chuckled "Someone beat you too it Dale, she's six months pregnant"

Scotty clenched his teeth and brushed his thumb over his lip "Yeah heard about that, Jordan Fuller is going with her"

Kate walked back over to her desk and Andrew joined in the conversation "Not what I heard. I heard that it might be some other guy's kid. Rumour was that she was screwing some other guy while Jordan was undercover"

"Know anything about that Scotty?" Malcolm asked

Scotty swallowed thickly "Lil's a great detective and a friend" he began trying not to let his anger seep out into his words "That's all I know"

Malcolm sighed "Well Dale here will just have to use his imagination then" he replied as he elbowed his partner.

"Fuck off Malcolm" Dale snapped "I am a married man"

Malcolm chuckled "Well you're the one who said you fancied her"

The three men continued talking about other attributes Lilly possessed and Scotty tried his best to act like he was one of the guys when all he wanted to do was shut them all up.

* * *

Scotty started at the TV, not really taking in the baseball game that was playing. He was snapped out of his trance as he heard a knocking on the front door. He hauled himself out of his chair and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I came over cause you ain't been answering your phone" Mike said as he brushed past his brother. He had been avoiding his family for over two weeks now so it was only a matter of time before Mike showed up to check on him. "Gabriella's Mum stopped by and she told Ma you called off the engagement"

Scotty moved into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge; tossing one towards his brother before he returned to the couch "Yeah" was all he could say.

"But why, I thought you were in love with her?" Mike asked curiously as he sat down beside Scotty and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I was" Scotty replied and he took a sip of his beer, still staring blankly at the TV.

"So what happened?" Mike asked as he picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

Scotty sighed "Lil's pregnant" Scotty replied

Mike frowned "What's that got to do with anythin'?" Scotty looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow "Oh" Mike whispered as he realised what Scotty was saying "I thought you said that Lil was datin' some other guy"

"She was but we…we kinda had an affair"

Mike grinned "How can you kinda have an affair?"

Scotty growled "Look we were sleeping together when he was undercover, I ain't proud of it but we did. And about six weeks after he gets back she finds out she was pregnant and she's not sure if I am the father or Jordan is"

Mike sighed "Damn"

"Thing is….I am in love with her and I want to be with her but I am not sure I can be after she lied to me"

"If you love her you should tell her" Mike informed him.

Scotty shrugged "I did, but that was before I found out that I could be the father of her baby. She told me that she missed us and I told her there wouldn't be any us"

Mike slapped Scotty on the side of his head, causing him to spit out his mouthful of beer. "What'd you do that for?" Scotty asked in anger.

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Why?"

"Lil reached out to you and you treated her like crap" Mike replied "What did you expect her to do Scotty? You guys slept together for months and you admit to falling in love with her. Do you really think that she wouldn't fall for you too?"

Scotty sighed "It's complicated" he replied.

Mike shook his head "You planning on tell Ma and Dad about Lil?"

Scotty scoffed "Yeah and have them stick Father Donahue on me like they tried to do after Elisa died"

Mike laughed "I suppose there is no point telling them till you're sure"

"Lil says it will take about a month for the test results to come back"

Mike nodded "Can I ask what you are hopin' for?" Mike asked

"I don't know, I mean I always wanted to be a father. I love kids. But I always thought I'd be married when I got a girl pregnant"

Mike nodded "So did I"

Scotty stared at his brother "What?"

"You can never tell anyone about this but Allie and I were five weeks pregnant when we got married"

Scotty laughed "So that's why she spent most of the time in the bathroom, we all thought you two were…'celebrating'"

Mike chuckled "I wish, she was throwing up for most of the night" Mike put his hand on his brother's shoulder "You know that we'll all support any decision you make Scotty" he said sincerely "But really think about what you want before you do anything stupid"

Scotty looked sheepish "I think I kinda blew it already Mikey, I transferred out of Central, I got a spot at East detectives, still in Homicide luckily"

Mike shook his head "Is there any chance you can transfer back?"

"Not for a year at least, and then only if there is a spot for me"

"Well, I better get going" Mike replied "Emilio wants to play some catch before it get too dark"

"Thanks for the chat though"

"No problem let me know if you wanna talk again"

Scotty walked his brother over to the door and gave him a quick hug.

* * *

Never in her entire Life had Lilly felt this lonely. She was surrounded with offers of help from Chris, Kat, Nick, Will and John but she still felt like she was on her own. She missed having someone around the house to help her do the laundry, cook for her and help her out with the cats. She had just reached six months in her pregnancy and was starting to find it difficult to move around and her back and feet ached a lot. At work, Stillman had insisted that she remained at her desk unless she was conducting an interview, telling her it would be better for her to stay off her feet.

Every day she stared across her desk at the empty seat where Scotty usually sat and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall every time she thought about their last encounter. She had never seen him that angry or hurt before and she couldn't blame him.

She's heard from Nick and Will that he had settled into his new job over at East detectives and she'd seen him on the street occasionally and a few times at Jones' after work. She tried talking to him once when she was at the bar getting a club soda but Scotty acted like he couldn't hear her and made his way back over to the table where the rest of his new team were sitting.

"Cheer up Lil" Kat had told her one afternoon "It'll all turn out in the end"

Lilly just wasn't so sure.

One month after the Laboratory had run the paternity tests, Lilly came home to find a thick envelope stuffed in her mail box. She saw the logo from the Lab in the corner and realised that it must be the results of the test. All she needed to do was turn it over and take out the results and she'd know who the father was. Trouble was…..she couldn't bring herself to do it

Kat and Lilly walked into the parking garage and over to Kat's car. They were on their way to pick up some files from records and storage. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself when Stillman had asked her to go pick up an old case file. Scotty used to always whine when they had to drive the forty minutes to check old records. Kat had offered to go with her, knowing that she couldn't lift anything.

Lilly sighed heavily and stared out the window "Are you okay Lil? You've been kinda quiet all week" Lilly nodded "Have you heard from Scotty lately?"

"Why would I have heard from him?"

Kat frowned "'Cause you guys are friends"

Lilly shook her head "He hates me Kat"

"I am sure that's not true Lil"

"He told me we couldn't be friends anymore" Lilly replied

"Lil, what did happen between the two of you?"

"There's a chance that the baby is his and I didn't tell him, he found out and now he hates me"

"So the rumours are true?" Kat replied

Lilly wasn't even surprised "He told me that he loved me Kat" Lilly whispered "and I think I love him…..now it's too late"

"It's never too late Lil" Kat

"He's never going to forgive me Kat. When I found out I was pregnant I did try and tell him first but he seemed so happy with Gabriela that I didn't want to ruin it for him on the off chance it was his baby"

Kat pulled up at a red light and turned to face Lilly "Did you tell him that?"

Lilly nodded "No, he'd still mad at me" Lilly reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope from the laboratory "I got the results back yesterday" Lilly whispered.

"Have you opened it?"

Lilly shook her head "Couldn't bring myself to do it. I was going to take it to Scotty and get him to open it but I was afraid of what it would say"

"You're afraid that Scotty isn't the father aren't you?"

Lilly sighed "When Scotty and I were together, something just felt right you know"

Kat looked up as the light changed green and she turned off the main street "Did you want me to open it?"

Lilly shrugged "No, I think I have to do it myself"

Kat nodded "Okay Lil"

Lilly sighed and put the envelope back into her purse.

Out of nowhere a red pick-up truck swerved into their path and Kat tried to break but she couldn't stop in time. The sound of crunching metal and smashing glass was deafening and that's all Lilly could remember before it all went black.

A/n: Don't hate me, I have a plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kat sat on a gurney in the back of an ambulance trying desperately to brush off the paramedic who was attempting to assess her injuries. She had managed to get herself out of the car but Lilly on the other hand seemed to be wedged under the dashboard. She had tried to rouse Lilly but she wouldn't wake up. From what she could tell, she was at least alive. The fire department would have to cut her out of the mangled wreck of Kat's car. The driver of the pick-up had died on impact.

Her next call had been to Stillman, who upon hearing the words car accident had immediately run out of the bullpen with Will and Nick hot on his heels.

Kat was relieved when she saw her Boss and two colleagues duck under the yellow tape and move swiftly towards her.

"Are you alright?" Vera asked in concern.

Kat smiled as Vera jumped into the ambulance beside her and took the bandage from the paramedic and pressed it against the cut on her forehead ignoring her attempts to brush him off.

"I am alright Nick, just a few scrapes"

"What about Lil?" Will asked "Have you heard anything?"

"The fire department has to make sure it's safe before they cut her out, but the paramedics said she's stable for now"

John nodded "I think I'll go talk to the fire captain, see if I can get an ETA"

"Have you called Jordan?" Will asked "He'd wanna know"

"I'll call him" Vera replied as he took out his phone.

"Call Scotty too" Kat told him

"Thought they had some sort of falling out?" Will asked "He told us they weren't friends anymore"

Kat sighed, she knew that Scotty and Lilly wanted to keep what happened between them a secret but at the same time he deserved to know what happened especially since Lilly was potentially the mother of his child.

"Just trust me" she replied "he'd wanna know"

Vera shrugged and said that he'd call him too.

* * *

Scotty groaned as he phone rang again and he checked the caller ID, it was Vera. The last few times he called it was to get him to try and transfer back and Scotty wasn't in the mood to hear another bunch of reasons why he should come back to Central. He rejected the call and returned to his desk thumbing through a stack of papers that lay on top of it. They'd landed a triple this morning and he'd been working since midnight. He groaned again as his phone rang again, vibrating incessantly against his hip. This had to stop "Vera I am really busy here man" Scotty said in exasperation.

"Man you've gotta get down to the hospital" he said

"Why?" Scotty asked cautiously

"Lil and Kat were in a car accident and Lil's being taken to Philadelphia County Hospital"

Scotty dropped the stack of papers he was carrying as what Nick said sunk in "Oh my God is she….is she alright?"

"She's unconscious, and the baby seems to be in distress"

Scotty felt like his world was once again crashing in on him "The baby is in trouble?"

"Yeah, Paramedics reckon she's going into pre-term labour"

"I'll be right there" Scotty replied and he snapped his phone closed.

He grabbed his coat and ran for the door "Scotty where are going?" Kate called as she emerged from the bullpen, but Scotty didn't answer he just kept running. Praying with every step of the way that Lilly and the baby would be alright

* * *

Scotty was out of breath by the time he had arrived at the hospital. He asked at the reception desk and was told that Lilly was on the labour and delivery floor.

He ran up the stairs, ignoring the receptionist who was directing him towards the elevators.

After eight flights, he burst out onto the main floor and found Stillman, Kat, Will and Nick in the waiting room. They stood up as he approached and Scotty spoke to Kat "What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

Kat nodded "I am fine Scotty, a drunk swerved in front of us"

Scotty's widened in horror "Oh my God, what about Lilly?"

"She has a few scraps and they believe a severe concussion" Stillman answered "they were worried when she started to go into pre-term labour but the contractions have stopped. Chris is in with her now"

"I think I'll just go and check on her" Scotty said and he walked down the hallway to Lilly's room and knocked on the door.

Chris looked up as she heard a knock on the door, and as it opened she saw Scotty standing in the doorway. "Hey Chris I just came to check on her is….." He trailed off as he spotted the other occupant of the room.

Jordan was seated beside Lilly's bed, a newspaper open on his lap. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up.

"I came to check on my partner" Scotty snapped

"Well she isn't your partner anymore, heard you transferred out" Jordan countered.

"Still doesn't mean that I can't see if she's alright"

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble? If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here" Jordan cried as he crossed the room and stood in front of Scotty.

"This ain't my fault Fuller"

Chris stepped between them "Both of you can stay but you have to shut up, and stay on opposite sides of the room"

Scotty and Jordan sighed and took up seats on alternate sides of Lilly's bed.

Scotty looked at the monitor above Lilly's bed watching the slow steady cycle of numbers that were registering her vitals and he tried to ignore the tubes that disappeared under the sheets, attaching to a bag that hung on the metal frame of the bed. He sighed and turned his attention to the bump that contained the baby that might be his.

He thought back to his last conversation with Lilly, he had told her that he didn't want to be her friend anymore. Thank God he had stopped short of telling her that he hated her. He didn't hate her, he loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt and seeing her lying in bed in front of him, cuts and bruises all over her delicate skin, he realised just how close he had come to losing her.

* * *

Neither Scotty nor Jordan left Lilly's beside, refusing numerous attempts on Chris's part to get them to go home and get some sleep. Scotty knew he didn't want to leave Lilly alone with Jordan in case she came to and found him waiting for her. He wanted to be the one she woke up to. He ran a tired hand through his hair and removed his tie completely and tossing on the bedside cabinet.

"Can I get either of you a coffee?" Chris asked as she stood up.

"No thanks" Scotty and Jordan chorused in unison.

Chris walked out of the room, heading for the cafeteria. It was probably a mistake to leave those two by themselves but she needed a coffee and a break from the hostility that was in that room.

Jordan looked across at Scotty and sighed heavily "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose" Scotty replied.

"How could you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get Lilly to have an affair, before you she wasn't the type of person that would have done that"

Scotty thought carefully for a while "She was there for me after Elisa died, I guess I got used to having her around." He sighed "I fell in love with her ok, and I took her for granted. By the time I realised my feelings for her you two we're already dating"

"And you just thought it was alright to have an affair with my girlfriend?"

"I wasn't thinking I guess" Scotty said "I stuffed up, I know that. But now that she's pregnant I am not going anywhere so I hope you're in for the long haul"

"I am if you are" Jordan replied.

A doctor poked his head in the room "Gentlemen, I was looking for Ms Rush's sister"

"She went to the cafeteria to get a coffee" Jordan replied softly.

"Oh, I want to get Lilly's insurance information"

"Her handbag is here" Jordan replied "I can get her insurance card out"

Jordan grabbed her bag from underneath her bed and pulled out Lilly's wallet, handing the insurance card to the doctor. He nodded and said he'd return the card soon. "What's this?" Scotty asked as he spotted the envelope on Lilly's bed. He picked it up and read the sender's address "Hey ain't this the laboratory that Lil was getting the paternity test done at?"

Jordan nodded as he looked at the envelope "Yeah I think so"

"So this must be the results" he replied softly. Scotty stared at the envelope, turning it over in his hands "Wanna do the honours?" he asked Jordan, holding it out to him.

Jordan took the envelope from his hands and tore it open, scanning the report in his hands. "Well?" Scotty asked.

"See for yourself" Jordan replied and he held out the paper for Scotty to look at.

...

A/n: Do you really think I would kill off Lilly? Now you'll just have to wait patiently for the results of the paternity test.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

With trembling fingers Scotty finally took the piece of paper from Jordan's hands and read over the report. It had a lot of medical terminology that Scotty didn't quite understand but as he read on he saw Jordan and his own names written in black and white, with a 99% probability it stated that he was the father of Lilly's baby. "So I guess we finally have our answer" Jordan replied.

"I am sorry man" Scotty said sincerely.

"No, I think I always knew that it wasn't mine. But I didn't want to admit it to myself" He began and Scotty watched as he slid on his jacket.

"You're going?" Scotty asked him, his brow furrowing.

Jordan shrugged "Is there any reason for me to stay?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

"So that's it? Your just gonna leave her. Like she hasn't been abandoned enough in her life"

Jordan simply shook his head "Hey, She's the one who cheated on me!" Besides I am not the only one that walked away from her Valens, you're the one that transferred out of her squad"

He walked out the door and shut it behind him, leaving Scotty alone in the room with Lilly. He looked up at the monitor that showed the baby's, his baby's, heart beat and he grinned. He was going to be a father.

* * *

Lilly slowly opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling and she wondered briefly where she was. She looked over and saw Chris fast asleep on the chair beside her bed. "Chris" Lilly's voice sounded harsh and her throat was dry.

Chris woke up with a start and she spotted that Lilly had woken up "Hey Lil"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's all fuzzy" Lilly replied

"You and Kat were in a car accident, you've been unconscious for the past three days"

"Oh my God, is Kat alright?"

"She's fine"

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief but just as quickly her heart sped up "What about the baby?" she asked, her hand moving over her bump, a wince gracing her features as she felt a sharp pain in head.

Chris smiled and took her hand in hers "The baby is fine" Chris reassured her "They did an ultrasound this morning; you should have seen the look on Scotty's face"

"Scotty's here?" Lilly asked as she looked around her hospital room

"Yeah, I had to force him to go home" Chris said a smile appeared on her face "He hasn't been home in a while"

Lilly smiled "What about Jordan?

"I haven't seen him in a few days"

"Oh" Lilly replied sadly.

At that moment the door opened and Lilly's heart skipped a beat as she saw Scotty standing in her doorway "Hey Chris I bought you a coffee" he said as he entered the room. He looked over at the bed and saw that Lilly was awake "Hey" he said softly as he looked over at her, his eyes that had looked at her so coldly last time she had seen them, now held so much warmth and compassion "Hi" Lilly whispered.

Chris looked between them and then excused herself, deciding that she should give them some privacy. "How are you?" Lilly asked softly.

Scotty chuckled "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he said as he sat down beside the bed and took her hand in his.

"I am ok, my head hurts a little"

"Doc says you had a severe concussion" Scotty brushed her hair off her forehead and sighed "Look, I wanted to apologise for the things I said to you the last time we spoke. I was a jerk and I shouldn't ever have said those things"

"I understand why you got upset Scotty, I lied to you."

"Why did you?" he asked after a few moments of silence

Lilly sighed "I was going to tell you, but then I saw how happy you were with Gabriela and I didn't want to ruin it for you"

Scotty smiled "You wanna know the ironic thing? The only reason I started going out with her was to try and get over you. When she told me that she didn't believe in sex before marriage….I was relieved. I wanted to move on, but the thought of sleeping with someone else felt like I'd be cheating on you"

"I am so sorry Scotty, if I could change things I would"

Scotty smiled and put a hand gently on her belly "I saw the baby yesterday, she's perfect"

"She?"

"Yeah, we're having a girl"

Lilly smiled "You're the father?"

Scotty frowned "You didn't know?" he asked as he showed her the paternity test results.

Lilly shook her head "I couldn't bring myself to read it"

"Jordan and I found it when the doctor was after your insurance card. He left soon after we found out that I was the father, that is if you'll still let me a part of her life"

Lilly smiled "Of course I will Scotty, you're her father"

"I can't believe I am going to be a daddy" he whispered softly, loving the feeling of the baby moving beneath his touch.

"Once I get out of here, we can work out some sort of custody arrangement. Like you taking here every other weekend or on holidays or…" Lilly felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was happy that Scotty was the father but she just wished that things could be different between them. She missed him, she missed his comforting arms around her, and she missed his kisses and his soothing words. But that was never going to happen now and it was all her fault.

"I don't want to have shared custody Lil; I wanna spend as much time as possible with her"

"So you want to have full custody? I guess I deserve that I mean…."

"No Lil" Scotty whispered cutting her off "I mean, I wanna be there every day, to put her to bed, get up for 3am feedings, hold her when she cries" he cupped Lilly's cheek "And I wanna be there for you too Lil"

"Really?"

"Of course, I love you but I can understand if you…"

She rose up off the bed ignoring the pounding pain in her head and pressed her lips against his "Does that answer your question?" she whispered.

Scotty chuckled and kissed her back, his fingers threading through her hair. "I love you Lil"

Lilly smiled "I love you too" she replied.

Lilly was released the following day, Scotty by her side. The Doctor told her she must remain on strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy which hadn't gone down too well with her.

Lilly had told Scotty that she was perfectly capable of getting home herself and that Chris could always come and stay, but Scotty refused. "I almost lost you once Lil, I ain't letting you out of my sight again" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pushed her wheelchair towards the exit.

* * *

Lilly smiled as Scotty pushed open the front door and stepped over the threshold. "Hey" She said happily.

"Hey Lil" He shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the coat rack "How was your day?" He asked as he crossed over to her and bent down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Oh you know" she began sarcastically "I slept, watched TV, slept, ate, slept, the usual"

Scotty chuckled and ran his hand over her bump "And how's our baby doin'?"

Lilly smiled "She's hanging in there" she replied.

Scotty kissed her again and then turned his attention to her bump, whispering softly to it in Spanish.

He always like to talk to her stomach, he said it was because he wanted their baby to know his voice and to know who he was.

She sighed contently and ran her fingers through his soft hair and then returned her attention to the book she was reading 'What to expect when you're expecting'. "Can I ask you something?"

"Are you talking to me?" Lilly asked as she lowered her book and looked at her boyfriend.

Scotty chuckled "I've been thinking that we need to tell my parents about the baby"

"Right?"

"I am just not sure how we should do it" He confessed

"Because I lied to you for seven months?"

"I lied to you for longer Lil. I should have told you how I felt about you long ago"

Lilly sighed "Your family does deserve to know about their grandchild"

"I just don't know how to break it to them" He said softly

"What that you're not a virgin? Or that I had been lying to you and them for seven months"

"You know I don't care anymore about the lie, I love you."

"I love you too" He kissed her softly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Maybe we should invite them over for dinner and break the news in person"

Lilly grinned at her boyfriend "Sounds like a good idea, maybe we should do it sooner rather than later" she suggested.

"Okay can we make it any day but Friday night?"

"Why are you working a night shift on Friday?" Lilly asked as she tried to sit up.

Scotty grinned "No, Fridays the only night I have free. Don't think I wanna be here when Ma finds out"

Lilly pouted and proceeded to hit Scotty over the head with her book and he laughed heartily.

* * *

Scotty paced back and forth in the living room, his nerves were on edge and he felt like he was sweating. His parents were on their way over and were about to find out that not only was Lilly pregnant, but she was pregnant with his child, almost nine months pregnant in fact. They would kill him for sure, not just because he got a woman pregnant out of wedlock, but because they would have no time to process the fact that they would be grandparents again. "Will you stop pacing" Lilly said as she came down the stairs.

"Lil you're supposed to be lying down" Scotty replied as he crossed over to her and took her arm.

He guided her over to the couch and helped her ease herself down onto it. "I'm fine Scotty, I've been lying down all week"

A sharp knock came from the door and Scotty practically leapt out of his skin "Oh God they're here"

"Relax Scotty" Lilly said softly "Just open the door and let them in, remember, like ripping off a Band-Aid"

Scotty nodded and taking a deep breath, he walked over to the front door.

"Hey Ma, Dad" He said as he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Hello Mi hijo" Rosa replied and she and Ramiro came into the apartment. Rosa came over to Lilly and smiled broadly when she saw her rather large bump "Oh Lilly, congratulations" she added with such warmth.

Lilly thanked her and sent up a pray to whoever was listening that Rosa's warm friendly smile wouldn't disappear once she found out that it was Lilly who was carrying her grandchild.

"So what brings us here tonight?" Ramiro asked as he pressed a kiss on Lilly's cheek and sat down beside his wife.

Scotty sat down on the coffee table and looked over at Lilly, her smile gave him strength and he cleared his throat "Well, now this is gonna come as a shock to you but….." Scotty trailed off and Lilly decided that she should take over.

"You're going to have another grandchild, a girl" she said rubbing her hand over her bump.

Neither Rosa nor Ramiro spoke for a few moments both seemingly wondering if this was a joke. "Say something Ma, please" Scotty requested.

Rosa blinked a few times and then the smile broadened "Oh Mi hijo I am so happy for both of you"

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief as his mother wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly "So you're not mad?" Scotty asked cautiously as he hugged his father and watched Lilly get similar treatment from his mother. "Well I can't say that we aren't a little angry mi hijo but we are happy for both of you more than anything else"

Scotty let out a breath he'd been holding and reached over and put his hand on Lilly's bump "We're happy too" Scotty replied his eyes locked on Lilly's, still overwhelmed at how much love was shining in them.

"So how far long are you Lilly?" Rosa asked

"37 weeks, almost 38"

"Why did you wait so long to tell us mi hijo?" Ramiro asked

Scotty sighed, he wasn't sure just how to tell his parents without Lilly sounding like a slut. But just as he was about to answer Lilly interrupted. "Scotty and I started dating and we broke up eight months ago, I started dating someone soon after so when I got pregnant I wasn't sure who the father was" she replied, Scotty was surprised. It was not a complete lie but it was stretching the truth.

"Well I am glad you two are together now" Ramiro said giving Lilly a hug

"Well that doesn't leave us much time" she added.

"Time for what Ma?" Scotty asked.

"Time to plan a wedding of course"

"What weddin'?"

Rosa rolled her eyes at her clueless son "Yours and Lilly's of course"

"Ma, Lil and I haven't even talked about that yet?"

"You love her don't you?"

Scotty nodded "Yes, I do but…."

"Well then you must get married, my Nieta is not going to be born to unmarried parents is she?"

Lilly interjected, seeing that her boyfriend was struggling "Rosa, I understand that you want us to get married but Scotty and I….."

"Rosa don't hassle them" Ramiro scolded his wife.

"I am gonna go check on the dinner" Scotty replied and he got up and left for the kitchen, suddenly feeling like he was suffocating.

He paced the kitchen, trying to collect his thoughts. What was he going to do? His mother wasn't going to let this go. "Scotty?" he turned around and saw Lilly walking into the kitchen and sit down at the kitchen table. "Lil, you shouldn't be on your feet"

Ignoring Scotty she smiled "I love you Scotty, so much"

"I love you too Lil" and he pulled up a chair beside her.

She smiled, cupping his cheek "Look I know that it's tradition for the guy to ask the girl to marry him…but I love you with all of my heart and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Scotty Valens, you and the baby. So... will you marry me?"

Scotty grinned "You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I'd get down on one knee but I may not get up again"

Scotty chuckled "Well then I guess I should do it then" He got off the chair and knelt down in front of her "I would love nothing more than to marry you Lilly Rush"

She smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

A/n: There now you can all stop yelling at me to get them together lol.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: Only a few more chapters to go now. Still don't own cold case but if I did it would still be on the TV and Lilly and Scotty would be together.

Chapter 28

Lilly looked at herself in the full length mirror, at the simmering white dress that cascaded over her large breasts and stomach and sighed. When she pictured her wedding day as a little girl, being 39 weeks pregnant and about to be wheeled up the aisle in a wheelchair because her soon to be husband was still refusing to let her walk more than five paces at a time, was definitely not what she had envisioned. She had to admit however, Allie, Rosa, Kat and Chris had pulled off a remarkable feat organise an entire wedding in a little over two weeks. In less than half an hour she'd be walking, or rather wheeled, up the aisle to marry the love of her life, Scotty.

The door opened and Chris walked in, she smiled over at her sister and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Scotty wanted me to come and check on you"

"You mean check up on me? He's worried I am going to go into labour in the middle of the ceremony"

Chris chuckled "You look amazing Lil"

"Really?" Lilly asked as she ran her hand subconsciously over her styled hair. Allie had told her she'd look beautiful with her hair down and lightly curled but Lilly wasn't entirely sure.

"Of course, Scotty is a lucky guy"

Lilly blushed and turned back to the mirror; she took in the dress she was wearing. She and Chris had found the perfect dress, an ivory coloured elegant dress made from lace, tulle and satin. She had fallen in love with the decorative and intricate beadwork on the front of the bodice. The shop owner's eyes bugged out of her head when she had found out that it was for Lilly and that she'd have to fit in Lilly's humongous belly and breasts, but she had done an amazing job.

"Come on, let's get you and Scotty married"

Lilly nodded "I wish Scotty didn't insist that Boss wheel me up the aisle in this" she said gesturing to the wheelchair.

"I know, you'll have the whole honeymoon to lie in bed!" Chris replied jokingly.

"Chris!" Lilly scolded her little sister.

"Oh please, don't be such a prude" Chris said as she started to push her sister out of the room.

* * *

Scotty smoothed down his hair and adjusted his tie for what must have been the twentieth time that hour and Mike chuckled "You're not nervous are you Scotty?"

"Huh? No I am fine" He lied.

Mike grinned "Sure you're not"

"Ok so I am a little nervous but can you blame me, I am about to get married"

The doors at the rear of the church opened and Scotty heart rate shot up as he saw Lilly being pushed down the aisle towards him. She looked so beautiful and his eyes remained fixated on her. He knew she wasn't too happy about the wheelchair but he didn't want anything to happen to Lil or their baby. She soon reached the front and Boss helped her to stand up.

"Lil" He said as he took her hands in his "You shouldn't be standing up"

Lilly smiled "Relax Scotty, I am not getting married sitting in a wheelchair"

He sighed and nodded the priest that they were ready to begin.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today….."

* * *

Lilly sighed contentedly across the room at her husband (it felt so weird to say that) as he talked to his cousins. All she could think about right now was getting out of here and dragging him back home where she longed to strip off that tux he was wearing. "How does it feel to be married?" Lilly looked up and found Kat pulling up a chair beside her.

"It feels great, I really love him Kat"

Scotty turned around to face her and Kat and smiled at her. God, Lilly could feel like she could melt right there, he looked so gorgeous right now. She couldn't help herself and she winked at him.

Scotty chuckled and quickly excused himself from his cousins and walked over to her "Hey you" Scotty whispered as he bend down to kiss her, grinning as their friends and families cheered and clapped.

"I can't wait to get you outta that tux mister"

"Oh God just because I am happy for you two doesn't mean I wanna hear that" Kat replied and she stood up and walked over to Vera, tugging on his arm and trying to get him to dance with her.

"Are you feeling okay Lil? You look tired"

Lilly started to play with his tie, running it through her fingers "Oh I am not tired Valens" she whispered "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Scotty swallowed thickly, he could feel himself responding to her seductive tone but he couldn't give in to his urges. He remembered reading that sex this close to the end of a pregnancy could cause labour and he didn't want that. "Lil we…." He looked in her eyes and he lost his nerve he couldn't tell her here and now that they couldn't consummate their wedding until after the baby had been born. "…can't go just yet, Ma will kill us if we sneak outta here too early" he added

Lilly sighed "I suppose so" Lilly replied "I'll just have to wait 'til I can get you all alone" she whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Scotty knew that he would have to break the news to her, but he was willing to wait until they were alone for her to want to kill him.

* * *

Scotty's time was slowly running out as he walked down the hallway towards the honeymoon suite that Mike and Allie had rented for them for the night, pushing Lilly's wheelchair. He knew that Lilly would be all over him as soon as they got in the door if the way she had been rubbing his thigh under the table at dinner had been any indication, she'd be on him like a lion on a gazelle.

They reached the door and Scotty inserted the cardkey into the lock, almost winching as the green light indicated the door was now unlocked. "We're here" he announced unnecessarily. He lifted her out of the wheelchair and carried her across the threshold.

"Oh this is so romantic" Lilly murmured into his ear, brushing her lips up his neck.

Scotty knew it was now or never "Lil, stop" he began as calmly as possible.

"Why am I distracting you?"

Her voice was so full of desire that he felt that he could become hard right then and there. He carefully lowered her to her feet before he pushed the wheelchair inside and shut the door. "Lil….sweetheart.."

"Yes Scotty?" Lilly's hands slid under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

"You know I love you so much right?"

"Of course, and I love you" Lilly replied.

"I know you do" He said "and I want you to remember that when I say this…we can't have sex tonight"

Lilly stared at her new husband like he had just grown a second head, wondering if he really was saying what she thought he just said "You're kidding, right?"

"I am sorry but last week I was reading that pregnancy book you had by the bed and it said that sex in the later stages of pregnancy can bring on labour."

"Oh Scotty that's so stupid, I am almost full term. Dr Hunter said that the baby would be perfectly fine if it was born now"

"I know but…I want to make sure that the baby is safe and the only way I can make sure of that is that she stays in there as long as possible" he replied as he placed his hand on her bump.

Lilly folded her arms across her chest and scowled "So I don't even get a say in this? Scotty I am not due for another week and we can't have sex for at least 6 weeks after the baby is born so we're not going to have sex for 7 weeks?"

Scotty sighed "I am sorry"

"I think I am going to go to bed" Lilly replied harshly.

Lilly waddled over to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, Scotty winced and sighed heavily. He knew there was no use going into the bedroom after her. He sank down on the couch and loosened his tie "I guess I'll be spending the first night of our marriage in the dog house" he muttered to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Mike waved at Scotty as he made his way across the crowded bar towards him. He hadn't seen his brother all week and figured that he was simply enjoying married life too much to drag himself out of bed to have a drink with his brother. Scotty ordered a beer as he sat down and downed it almost in one go. Mike chuckled "Thirsty?" Scotty just smiled. "So how's that gorgeous wife treating you?"

Scotty sighed "She's hardly spoken to me all, we had a fight"

"What could you have done already?"

Scotty sighed "I told her we couldn't have sex"

Mike chocked on his beer and coughed, he looked over at his little brother and then laughed "You told Lil you couldn't have sex, are you trying to get killed?" Mike asked him when he had recovered.

"I am thinking about the baby" Scotty replied with a scowl "I don't want Lil going into pre-term labour"

Mike chuckled again "Never thought you'd be turning down a woman who actually wants to have sex with you"

"Shut up" Scotty snapped and he punched his brother on the shoulder.

"For the first few weeks of mine and Allie's marriage you couldn't get us out of bed and you're actually abstaining?"

"Can we drop this now?"

"And Lil's hot, if I we're you…."

"Don't finish that sentence" Scotty growled

Mike grinned and changed the subject "I can't believe that any minute Lilly could go into labour and you'll be a dad"

Scotty smiled "Yeah, I am looking forward to it of course but I am nervous man"

Mike patted his brother on the back "You'll be fine Scotty, you're a great uncle to Emilio, you'll be an amazing dad"

"You really think so?"

"Hey I felt the same way when Allie was pregnant, I was sure that I would fail miserably" He replied "But the minute that I held him for the first time, all my doubts faded away and I knew that I could do it and you'll be the same"

Scotty smiled "Thanks Mike"

"No problem Scotty" Mike said "Now let's talk about how you can get that wife of yours to forgive your sorry ass"

* * *

Lilly heard Scotty unlock the front door and she looked over at him, she had been giving him the ice queen treatment for the past few weeks, hardly talking to him and enjoying the fact it was starting to get to him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Scotty asked her calmly

"Ok" she replied tersely.

"I brought you something" He reached into the bag he was holding and held out a small stuffed brown and white rabbit as walked over to the couch and held it out to her "I know that you liked the velveteen rabbit as a kid and I saw this in the window of that big toy store downtown. Made me think if you" He shook the stuffed rabbit, inviting her to take it "It kinda looks like the rabbit in the book" She reached out and took it. Lilly fought hard to keep the scowl on her face but the corners of her lips twitched and she found herself tearing up as she held the rabbit in her hands. "Oh Scotty, this is so sweet" she began "Thanks"

Scotty smiled down at his wife and bent down to kiss her; relieved that she was allowing him to actually kiss her for the first time in two weeks "You're welcome. I love you"

Lilly brushed her hand over his cheek "I love you too, and I am sorry I have been a little bit difficult these past few weeks"

Scotty grinned "That's ok, I am sorry too"

"I know you were only looking out for our daughter, but I guess I just felt hurt and rejected" Lilly explained as she brushed a tear away from her face.

"Are you kidding? It's taking all my willpower not to take you to our bed and show you how much I love you"

Lilly smiled "I guess I'll have to wait then"

Scotty nodded "'til then there's nothing stopping me from kissing you"

Lilly giggled as Scotty's lips attached themselves to her neck and began to nip and suck the tender flesh below her ear.

* * *

Lilly was now overdue, and not just by a few days, she was almost two weeks overdue. She was tired, frustrated and horny. Scotty was trying to be supportive, giving her massages and even taking days off to spend with her. But what Lilly really wanted was to get their daughter out of her. She was scheduled to go into hospital tomorrow to be induced but she really didn't think she could handle another day and night being this uncomfortable. For the past week she had been doing everything the doctor had suggested to bring on labour without Scotty knowing. Whenever he had had been at work she had been eating spicy food and snacking on pineapple, and she'd even tried jumping up and down to no avail. The only thing left that she hadn't tried which her doctor had suggested was sex, and that was only because her stubborn husband refused to sleep with her in case it harmed their daughter. But she had had enough and…so whether Scotty liked it or not, she was going to seduce her husband in a last ditch attempt at triggering labour.

Scotty walked up the steps of the apartment and pulled out the mail from the small mail box by the front door. He was so busy flicking through the small stack of letters as he walked into the room he didn't notice that the lights were out until he shut the door behind him. "Lil?" he called up the stairs "Lil, are you up there?" His eyes flicked down to the floor and saw rose petals scattered up the narrow staircase and a flickering glow coming from their bedroom. "Lil?" he called again as he made his way up the stairs making sure to step over one of Lilly's cats that had decided that the top of the stairs was a perfect place to take a nap.

He saw that their bedroom door was ajar and he pushed it open. His eyes scanned the room spotting two large red candles burning on the dresser and the trail of rose petals that led over to the bed. He slid out of his jacket and draped it over the small armchair. "Your home" a soft voice purred behind him and Scotty turned on his heel.

Lilly stood in the doorway, wearing a skimpy white negligee and her hair lightly curled on her shoulders. "Lil?"

"Hi" she whispered and she sauntered over to him, her hips swaying back and forth almost hypnotising him.

"What's all this?" Scotty asked as Lilly slid her arms around his neck.

"I am seducing you" Lilly replied softly as she pressed her body against him "and it's working" she whispered in his ear. Scotty had grown hard at the sight of her in that negligee and he really wanted nothing more than to give in but he couldn't. Lilly was being induced tomorrow and he knew that she needed her rest. "Lil you really should be in bed" he replied.

Lilly giggled and her hands slid down his chest to his belt and tugged it loose "Oh, I am planning on going to bed right now" she replied and she slid her hand into his pants "and you're coming with me"

Scotty groaned as her delicate hands caressed him and he was finding it even more difficult to resist her. "Lil"

"Shhhhh, no more talking" Lilly ordered and her hands moved out of his pants and started to push him over to the bed "I haven't had sex in a long time and we are married, so we are going to make love right now"

She shoved him roughly onto the bed and before Scotty could react Lilly was crawling on top of him. She carefully removed his holster, checking that the safety was on and placed it beside the bed before she tugged his belt free from his pants. By this point Scotty knew there was nothing he could do to stop her and he really didn't want to either. He sat up and captured her face between his hands, his tongue delving into her soft mouth. He heard her moaning deep in her throat and Scotty's hands immediately divested Lilly of the white statin she was wearing and skimmed his hands down over her full breasts.

Lilly gripped Scotty's shirt and tugged, sending the buttons flying in all directions "I would have taken it off" Scotty said against her lips

"No time" Lilly replied breathlessly against his lips as she pushed the ruined shirt from his shoulders and threw his tie on the ground. Scotty felt her reach between them and undo his pants and start to slide them down his hips. This was the moment Scotty had been thinking about ever since his wedding day, this was the moment he and Lilly would finally consummate their marriage. He wasn't stupid. He knew for the past week that Lilly had secretly been trying to bring on labour as he'd found the spicy food packets and pineapple skin when he had taken out the trash. He'd been at the doctor's appointment when Lil's doctor had suggested they have sex to try and induce labour and a part of him wished that she wasn't using him to trigger labour, but at the end of the day he was just relived that they were finally going to have sex. He barely had time to register that she had removed his pants when she had lowered herself down onto him.

"Oh fuck" Scotty murmured

Lilly began to move, rocking her hips against him. "Scotty! Oh God I've missed this" Lilly whispered.

"Me too" Scotty added.

His lips reattached to hers and he explored her mouth with his tongue, twining it around her own and delighting in the moans and groans she was emitting.

He could feel himself getting closer to his release and he tried to hold it off for as long as possible. He felt Lilly shaking against him and she cried out as her orgasm hit her. Her nails dug into his shoulder and Scotty groaned in pleasure. After a few more minutes he joined her in ecstasy and collapsed back on the pillows.

"That was amazing" Lilly muttered as she slid off him and pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"I missed that" Scotty replied sleepily.

"Me too" Lilly added as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When Lilly next opened her eyes it was to a sharp stabbing pain in her lower back. She slowly sat up and rubbed her back before climbing out of bed. She must have been lying in a weird position for the past few hours and that's why her back was in spasm she thought as she sat down on the edge of the bath and started to run the water. A nice warm soak in the tub will relief some of the intense pain. As she slid beneath the hot water her back muscles went into spasm again and she winced. After a few minutes the pain subsided and Lilly felt a lot better. She thought back over the last few hours, the fantastic sex she had just had with her husband, the way he held her as they slept and the feeling of complete comfort she felt waking up in his arms. She couldn't wait until her daughter made her appearance and she and Scotty would be a real family.

Scotty smiled in contentment as he slowly opened his eyes; he hadn't woken up this satisfied in a long time. He rolled over, wondering if Lilly wanted to have another go around with him before they had to go to the hospital to be induced. But Lilly wasn't in bed with him.

"Lil?" He called out into the darkness as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Lilly, where are you?" He received no response but he could hear something coming from the bathroom, it sounded like crying.

He was on his feet and he walked as quickly towards the bathroom as he could, having just woken up. As he pushed open the door, he found Lilly sitting in the bathtub, breathing rather heavily as she doubled over, her hands rubbing over her back.

"Lil, are you ok?" Scotty asked in concern.

"I am fine, just back pain" Lilly reassured him although she looked like she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on.

"It looks a whole lot more than back pain sweetheart. I think you're in labour"

Lilly shook her head as she lay back in the bath, her pain evidently subsiding "That's ridiculous, my water hasn't broken. It's just cramps or muscle spasms" she insisted.

Scotty's brown knitted in disbelief and he sat down on the edge of the bath "How often are the spasms happening?"

"Every five minutes or so I think" Lilly replied "It's nothing"

Scotty sighed "I'll feel better if you get check out by a doctor Lil, come on I'll help you out" He held out a hand and Lilly realised that he wouldn't go away until she allowed him to take her to the hospital and prove to him she wasn't in labour. They had to be there in a few hours anyway.

"Fine" Lilly replied as she took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. Scotty smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He wrapped a towel around her as she climbed out of the bath. Just as Lilly's feet hit the cold floor of her bathroom she felt the pressure in her abdomen increase and then all of a sudden a gush of water came out from between her legs. "Oh God" she exclaimed in panic as Scotty leapt out of the way "my water just broke!"

Scotty bit his tongue. Normally he would have gloated about the fact that he was indeed right, but now was not the time. He had to get Lilly to the hospital right now. He helped her across the room and the two of them got dressed and grab her hospital bag before heading outside.

They had just reached the car when Lilly doubled over in another contraction "Maybe you should sit in the back Lil" he said as she made to sit in the front "might be better on your back for you if you can stretch out" Lilly nodded as the pain ripped through her and Scotty helped her into the car and did her seatbelt around her. "I'll get us there as soon as I can, ok?"

Lilly nodded again "just hurry" Lilly replied as her contraction stopped.

Scotty didn't need to be told twice, his nickname in the academy had been lead foot and he was going to live up to that name, right now.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Scotty punched the horn again and could hear a chorus of horns all around him. This was the worst traffic jam he had ever been in and he really was getting frustrated. "Come on!" he yelled and he honked the horn again, they had left the house two hours ago and they hadn't moved off the freeway yet.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked weakly.

"Don't know, think there's been an accident"

"Oh Scotty!" Lilly called out again and Scotty turned around in his seat and saw Lilly doubled over again.

"Another contraction?" Lilly nodded "They are coming right on top of each other" He took one of her hands in his and she squeezed it hard.

"I think the baby is coming right now"

Scotty swore and turned back around in the seat, they needed to get to a hospital right now. Or his daughter would be born on the side of the road. And that's not what he wanted and he was sure that Lilly wouldn't want that either.

The traffic was moving at very slow pace and Scotty could just make out a squad car at the front of the traffic, directing the three lanes into one. At this rate it was going to take a really long time to get to the hospital, and at this rate they were more likely to be giving birth in the car. "I am trying to get there as soon as possible sweetheart" Scotty said. No sooner had he finished his sentence when Lilly screamed out again as another contraction hit her

"Scotty! I need to push! I can't hold on anymore, she's coming!" she gasped in pain. He realised in that moment that his daughter was coming right here, right now whether he or Lilly were ready or not.

He pulled over onto the side of the road and hopped out of the car and got into the backseat with Lilly "What are you doing Scotty?" Lily asked in a tired voice.

"Delivering our baby" Scotty announced.

"WHAT?" Lilly cried as she looked over at her husband "Are you kidding me?" she cried before another contraction broke over her.

"We really don't have much of a choice Lil, this traffic ain't moving and the baby is coming"

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Lilly asked once her contraction ended.

"Sort of, when I was in uniform I watched my partner deliver a baby and Mike help out with Allie's home birth. How hard can it be?"

"Sir you can't stop here" A uniform officer replied as he approached their car.

Scotty grabbed his detective badge from the centre console and showed it to the uniformed officer "I am detective Valens, my wife detective Lilly Rush-Valens is in labour, officer…."

"Nathan Heller sir" The officer replied "I'll radio for an ambulance Detective, do you need any assistance?"

Scotty didn't like the idea of any other man looking at Lilly's privates unless he had a medical degree and he moved to cover Lilly.

"I am fine thanks"

"Detective Valens?" A younger woman approached their car, her vibrant red hair tied up in a bun. "I am sorry I couldn't help but overhear, I am a maternity nurse over at County"

"Get over here" Lilly yelled as she fought through another contraction.

She came over to the side of the car and introduced herself to Scotty as the officer moved off to radio for an ambulance.

"I am Nina" She smiled and then she turned to Lilly "Lilly?"

"Oh Nina, thank God" Lilly sighed with relief.

"You know my wife?" Scotty asked in shock.

"Yeah, she took Lamaze and birthing classes over at the hospital with me a few months ago. Ok well let's just see what's happening" she said "how far apart are the contractions?"

"They seem to be coming every two minutes" Scotty answered.

"Alright then" she replied. "Lilly, I am going to check how dilated you are ok?" Lilly really wasn't really thrilled about Nina sticking their hands in her by the side of a busy freeway, but it was better her than Scotty trying to deliver the baby. "Scotty, why don't you support Lilly from behind while I go to my car and get my bag?"

Scotty didn't need to be told twice, he hurried around to the other side of the car and opened the door, climbing in behind his wife and pulling her toward him.

Nina returned a few moments later and had a pair of latex gloves on and some towels "These are clean I promise, I was about to go to the gym. Now on your last doctor's appointment did your doctor say if the baby was facing the right way?

"Yes, he said her head was engaged"

"Alright then let's deliver your baby"

Lilly nodded "You're gonna be ok Lil" Scotty whispered.

Nina climbed into the car as well and draped on towel over Lilly's lower half so it would shield her from the growing number of people that had decided to see what was going on. "Ok Lilly, you're at ten centimetres. On your next contraction I want you to push"

"What! I can't give birth in the back of a car" Lilly insisted "I just won't push, I'll wait till we get to a hospital"

Nina looked over at Scotty and Lilly and shook her head "In this traffic it will take an ambulance at least forty minutes to get here let alone to the nearest hospital, besides its too late now Lil the baby is crowning"

Lilly looked up at Scotty with fear in her eyes and it took everything Scotty had to make sure he didn't show the same level of fear he was feeling on his face. "You can do this Lil ok? I know this is not how you wanted our little girl to come into the world but its happening and I am going to be right here"

Lilly groaned and reluctantly nodded "Ok"

Nina smiled "Alright Lilly here we go, big push"

Lilly screwed up all her strength and pushed as hard as she could and she squeezed Scotty's hands to try and combat the pain. "Arrrrrrrrrgh!" she screamed

"You're doing really well Lilly" Scotty whispered

The contraction subsided and Lilly flopped back against him "I am so not having sex with you ever again"

Scotty chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead "If I recall you're the one who cracked first last time" he whispered.

"Ok Lil another big push" Lilly took a deep breath and pushed again, her race turning red with the effort "Your crowning Lilly, keep going"

The pain was intense, and Lilly wished she was lying in a hospital right now where she could be taking something to take the edge off the contractions. She knew that the next time she was in this situation she would definitely won't chose to do it this way again. No next time she and Scotty had a baby it would definitely be in a hospital and not on a highway with a bunch of strangers staring at her.

"Big push Lil, that's it the head is almost out" Lilly found more strength that she didn't even know she possessed and pushed as hard as she could. "Okay stop Lil, the head is out"

"She's almost here Scotty, we almost have our daughter"

"I know Lil" he said as he pressed a kiss to her hair "you're doing so well"

"On the next contraction we need to deliver the shoulders okay, so just a little push"

The next contraction came, not leaving Lilly much time to recover and she did as she was told, pushing as carefully as she could. She had read about woman that had torn as they delivered their babies and she didn't like the idea of stiches down there so she was trying everything she could to make sure that didn't happen.

"That's really good Lil, the first shoulder is out"

Scotty could now hear a siren approaching and he breathed a sigh of relief, it had felt like hours since the uniform officer had radioed for an ambulance and Scotty was more worried that something could go wrong before the ambulance got through the traffic. "Both shoulders are out Lilly, it's almost over. Just one more push"

Lilly nodded and pushed again, she only stopped when she heard a sharp cry.

"It's a girl" Nina announced "And she looks perfect"

Nina wrapped up the baby in a towel and handed her over to Lilly and Scotty. No words could describe the feelings that overwhelmed her as she held her new born baby. As she looked down into the face of the little girl that she and Scotty had created and she was amazed at the instant love and connection. "She's so beautiful" Scotty announced.

"She has your eyes" Lilly replied as she looked up at her husband.

Scotty lowered his head and kissed Lilly and raised a hand to brush his daughter's tiny cheek. "Thank you" He said as he looked over at Nina.

"It's my pleasure you two" Nina replied "And it looks like the ambulance has just arrived" Lilly sighed in relief "Lil, I need to deliver the placenta, so you need to give me one more push" Lilly nodded and pushed, relied that it wasn't as hard as giving birth to the baby. "Perfect" The ambulance officer handed Nina a pair of scissors and Nina held them out to Scotty "Want to cut the cord?" Scotty waited a beat then took the scissors from Nina and cut into the cord where she had indicated. When he was done, the two ambulance officers started to help Lilly out of the back of the car and onto the gurney.

The officer Heller, who called the ambulance, offered to drive Scotty's car over to the hospital for them and Scotty gratefully accepted as he climb into the ambulance behind Lilly and their baby girl.

* * *

Emilio ran full pelt down the corridor of the maternity floor of the Philadelphia county hospital, Mike running close behind him. "Slow down Emilio, deja de correr" Mike called after his son as he tried to keep up with his over excited son. Scotty had managed to call everyone while they were on their way to the hospital and while they were waiting for their daughter to be cleaned up and checked over and Mike told Scotty that his nephew was extremely excited about meeting his new cousin.

Emilio burst into the room that Lilly and Scotty were in and ran right over to the bed "Hello Emilio" Lilly said sleepily as she looked down at her nephew "Where is she? I wanna meet my cousin" Mike finally entered the room closely followed by Allie.

"Emilio, be polite" Allie snapped at her young son who pouted in response to the rebuke.

Scotty grinned "The doctors are just finishing off her check-up she'll be in here soon"

Emilio immediately brightened and ran over to sit in his uncle's lap "Ma and Dad will be up soon, they were still calling everyone we know when we left" Mike said as he kissed Lilly's cheek.

Scotty chuckled "Well as long as they don't all show up at once"

"Hey did I miss the party?" Chris asked as she entered the room and walked over to hug her sister.

"No, you're just in time" Scotty said as she moved over to hug him.

A few minutes later Doctor Hunter came in, pushing a plastic cot and a large grin on his face "Here we are. Looks like your little one has a lot of people to meet" He replied.

"How is she?" Scotty asked as he stood up and walked over to his daughter.

"Perfect, she scored a 9 on the Apgar scale" Doctor Hunter replied "She is 7 pounds, 3 ounces and 20 inches long"

Scotty lifted his tiny daughter out of the cot and carried her over to Lilly, lowering her down into her arms again. Scotty and Lilly's family gathered around the bed and stared down at the new edition to the Valens family.

"She's so gorgeous" Chris replied as she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek

"Does she have a name yet?" Allie asked

Lilly smiled "Scotty and I decided on Maria Nina Valens"

"Maria after Abuela and Nina after the nurse that delivered her"

"Still can't believe you delivered her on the side of the road with no pain relief" Allie replied "at least when I had Em at home I was given something for the pain"

"Where is my Nieta?" An excited voice asked and everyone in the room turned to see Rosa and Ramiro entering room.

"Here she is" Lilly replied as she held out her daughter to Scotty.

He lifted his daughter into his arms and walked over to his parents "Here you go Ma, Dad." He said as he past his daughter into his mother's arms. "This is Maria Nina Valens"

Ramiro wrapped an arm around Scotty and pressed a kiss to his son's cheek "I am so proud of you Mi hijo"

"She is the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world"

Maria emitted a yawn, as if all that was happening in the room was boring to the newcomer and Scotty ran his hand of his daughter's forehead as Ramiro moved over to hug Lilly.

"She's perfect Mi hijo and although I wasn't happy about what you and Lilly did I am definitely happy about this outcome"

"Thanks Ma" Scotty replied.

It didn't take long before for John, Will, Nick and Kat were coming into the room as well. Having all just finished work they had all decided to drop by the hospital to see their friends and the baby before they headed off home. As the rest of the room were with little Maria, Stillman took the opportunity to talk to his favourite detective. "She is absolutely beautiful Lil" Stillman said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Boss" Lilly replied

"Trust your daughter to have to make her grand appearance on the side of the road"

Lilly giggled "She gets that from Scotty" she added. She sobered and placed her hand on John's arm "Boss, there is something that Scotty and I wanted to tell you" she announced and upon hearing his name Scotty came over to stand beside Stillman. Lilly smiled and continued "It would make us both really happy if you would be Maria's honorary Grandfather"

"Are you serious?" He asked as he looked between Scotty and Lilly.

"Yeah Boss, you've always been like a father to me so it makes sense that you'd be in our daughter's life"

Stillman smiled and nodded "Of course I will Lil, thank you" He hugged Lilly again and then pulled Scotty into a hug as well.

* * *

As much as Lilly loved Chris, her in laws and her friends she was glad when they all left and it was just her and Scotty. She looked over at her husband who was holding his little girl and she smiled contentedly. Scotty tore his gaze away from his daughter and looked over at Lilly.

"You should be getting some sleep Lil" he whispered.

"Can't sleep without you" she replied simply

Scotty grinned and carefully lowered Maria back into the plastic cot beside the bed. Lilly moved to make room for him in the bed, and Scotty slipped in beside her.

He pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Lil"

"I love you too Scotty" Lilly replied sleepily.

"Sleep Lil, I got you now"

Lilly sighed and snuggled into his warmth and breathed in the scent of his aftershave that lingered on his skin and clothes. Scotty wrapped his arms tighter around her and closed his eyes. He felt like the luckiest man on the face of the planet to have two of the most beautiful girls in the world in his life.

It didn't take long for the two new parents to be fast asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is the final chapter, it is set sixteen years later and any flashbacks are in **bold**.

Chapter 32

Scotty sighed in frustration as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time that hour. His daughter was late, way past her curfew, and Scotty hadn't decided whether he was more scared or angry. He knew he should have stuck to his original plan of not letting Maria date until she was at least forty, but somehow his wife and daughter had teamed up and made him cave in and allow her to date that boy. The boy who he'd love to throttle if he put his hands on her body.

A lot had happened over the past sixteen years. He and Lilly still worked at separate precincts, the powers that be deciding that two detectives that were married couldn't work together out of the same precinct. His hair was also starting to turn grey, something that he wasn't too thrilled about ,even less so when Lilly refused to let him dye the greying hair black saying that the salt and pepper look was sexy. He just thought he was starting to look like a Latin Jon Stewart. He and Lilly had moved out their apartment and bought their first house just a block away from Mike and Allie. Lastly and most tragically, Boss had died. He had a heart attack one morning and never regained consciousness. They had both been left devastated as Boss had been like a father to both of them and a surrogate grandfather to their children. Then Will had retired leaving only Vera, Kat and Lilly.

Lilly was shocked when they had named her as John's replacement. She couldn't believe it, but Scotty had been thrilled. His gorgeous wife had deserved it, although Lilly hadn't been so sure.

He looked over at the family photo album beside the chair, Lilly had been flicking through it earlier and he decided to have a look through it now. He hadn't looked through it in a long time and as he turned to the first picture it made him smile.

It was a close up shot of him, Lilly and Maria at her first birthday party and she was completely covered from head to toe in chocolate cake.

**Scotty carefully lowered the cake onto the dining room table and headed back into the kitchen to get the packet of candles he'd left on the bench. But before he could head back into dining room again to put the candles on the cake, he caught a glimpse of his wife. Lilly was wear that really gorgeous red dress, the one that stopped just above her knees and made her legs look even longer and sexier than normal, and her beautiful blonde hair was piled on top of her head leaving her neck and shoulders completely bare. He licked his lips and tossed the candle packet back on the table, the noise made Lilly turn around and smile at him. "Hey, there you are" Lilly said cheerily "Could you get that extra collapsible table out of the cupboard and set it up for me please? Your mother just rang and said she was bringing more food" she replied in frustration "even though I told her we have enough…..why are you looking at me like that?"**

"**Like what?" Scotty whispered as he walked over to her and placed his hands on the bench on either side of her, effectively trapping her.**

"**You're looking at me with those sexy eyes" Scotty chuckled and moved one of his hands to her waist, just under her breast and his lips brushed down her neck and along her shoulder. "Scotty, your family will be here any minute now" she replied breathlessly. **

"**I can be quick, let me show you"**

**With his free hand he started to hitch up the hem of her dress "Scotty, we can't"**

"**Shhhhh"**

**He was trailing kisses down her throat when there was an almighty crash, followed by Maria's high pitched scream. The two parents panicked, picturing the worse situation they could think of, but what they saw made it hard for them not to laugh.**

**Little Maria had been starting to pull herself to her feet lately, using anything she could grab onto to haul herself up, pant legs, coffee tables or in this case the table cloth. The table cloth that was under the birthday cake that Scotty had just put out, the chocolate cake that was now all over the floor. The scream they heard had not been one of panic, but one of excitement as Maria pressed her little fists into the smashed up cake and started shoving it into her mouth. Lilly burst out in laughter almost collapsing on the floor, unable to remain standing.**

**Scotty simply shook his head and walked over to the coffee table and picked up the camera.**

"**Now this moment we have to get on film" he announced with a smile.**

**Lilly picked up her little girl, not caring that her dress was now getting covered in chocolate cake. Scotty wrapped his arm around his two girls and held out the camera in front of them before he took the picture, not sure whether or not he'd gotten them all in. "I better go give her a bath" Lilly said in amusement.**

"**And I better clean this up, and get Ma to pick up another cake on her way here" **

**They both leaned in and pressed kisses to both of Maria's little cheeks.**

Scotty chuckled to himself as he remembered it had taken awhile to get the squashed chocolate cake out of the carpet. His pequeño ángel had grown up a lot since that day, and although that was not the first time she'd sprayed food all over the room, it was certainly the one he'll remember for the rest of his life.

He sighed and turned the page looking at the next photo, a picture that was taken at his mother's sixty-fifth birthday party. He had a three year old Maria in one arm and his other arm wrapped around his wife, his hand resting on the baby bump that was just visible under the shirt she was wearing.

He would always remember the day that Lilly told him he was going to be a Daddy again; it seemed like only yesterday and not thirteen years ago.

**Maria giggled as she raced across the bullpen and ran full-force into Scotty's legs, tugging on his pant leg until Scotty bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Hola Papi" she said, clapping her hands together.**

"**Hola pequeño ángel" Scotty replied, still overjoyed that his little girl was speaking Spanish already "Where's Mummy baby?"**

"**She too slow" Maria replied almost dramatically.**

**Scotty chuckled as he saw his wife walking over to them "We need to get her one of those leash things" Lilly complained as she approached them "She like a runaway puppy"**

"**She doesn't run away from me" Scotty replied teasingly.**

**Lilly rolled her eyes "That's 'cause she's a Daddy's girl" **

**Scotty chuckled again and pressed a kiss to Lilly's cheek "What are you doing here anyway?"**

**Lilly looked around at the rest of his squad gathered around his desk and lowered her voice "Can we talk in private?" she asked. **

**Scotty's brow furrowed in confusion "Sure Lil"**

"**Do you want me to watch Maria?" Kate asked as Scotty started to guide Lilly over to the free interview room. He nodded and past over his daughter to his partner. Kate was always so good with his daughter, even babysitting her occasionally so Lilly and Scotty could have a night out alone. Maria didn't seem to mind, Kate was one of her best friends.**

**Scotty closed the door behind him and was starting to panic as Lilly paced back and forth in front of him. "Lil is there something wrong? You're scaring me a little; you're not here to ask for a divorce or something, are you?"**

**Lilly stopped dead in her tracks and scowled "Of course not" she snapped "I just got some news that I really need to tell you right away"**

**Scotty swallowed "Ok, so what's up?"**

**Lilly took a deep breath "I know that we have been talking about having more children and whenever we talked about it we always agreed that we wouldn't start trying for a few more years but…"**

"**But what?"**

"**But how do you feel about it happening sooner than that?"**

**Scotty thought he knew what she was telling him but he wasn't entirely sure "What are you telling me Lil?"**

"**I am pregnant….again"**

**Scotty remained silent for a few seconds and then a huge smile appeared on his face and he pulled Lilly into a hug "Really? We're having another baby?"**

**Lilly nodded, relief evident on her face. She had clearly thought that Scotty would be angry.**

"**I can't believe it, I am not sure how though. I not sure how though, we're the reason the condom industry has been booming over the past few years"**

**Lilly shook her head "Do you remember the celebration after you made Detective second grade last month….in the bathroom at your parent's house…."**

**Scotty blushed slightly at the memory of him, slightly tipsy, following Lilly into the bathroom upstairs and locking the door behind him. "Right" He replied sheepishly as the memory sunk in "…then" Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**So you're happy?"**

"**Hell yeah I am happy!" Scotty cried "Come on, I wanna tell everyone" he replied as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the interview room and back over to his squad.**

Scotty sighed and turned the page and his smile increased. It was a photo of one of the best days of his entire life. It was the first picture of him and his son, Emanuel Luis Valens. Scotty was wearing hospital green scrubs, a hospital cap and holding up his little boy for the camera.

**Lilly had been in labour for over seven hours now, and nothing appeared to be happening. Dr Hunter was concerned that her labour wasn't progressing as well as it should be and a quick ultrasound showed that the baby had turned around and was now presenting in a breach position. Lilly wasn't too happy when Dr Hunter suggested that she have a caesarean, but when Dr Hunter told her that the baby was struggling to maintain his heart rate, Lilly had reluctantly agreed to consent.**

**Scotty insisted that he be in the operating room with her and he was hurried away to change into scrubs and wash his hands. As he walked into the hospital room, a nurse helped him tie up his mask and he was offered a stool so he could sit down beside his wife.**

"**You look really hot in that cap and mask" Lilly announced teasingly as Scotty sat down and pushed her blonde hair off her face. Scotty chuckled "I'll make sure I take them with me when we leave"**

**Lilly smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and soon it faded altogether "I am scared Scotty"**

"**I know me too. But Dr Hunter says he can have him out in 60 seconds if he needs too" Lilly nodded but tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes "It's going to be ok baby" Scotty whispered reassuringly and he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.**

"**Ok let's get this show on the road" Dr Hunter said as he came into the room "You're going to be fine Lilly" He added reassuringly.**

**Lilly took a deep breath and nodded.**

**Scotty waited with bated breath as he waited for the sound of his son's crying, only then would he know for sure that his niño pequeño would be ok.**

**He didn't have to wait long as soon the room was filled with a sharp, disgruntled cry.**

"**Wanna cut the cord Scotty?" A nurse asked him, holding out the scissors to him.**

**After his son was taken over to be cleaned off, he was brought back over to them and Scotty carefully took him in his arms, smiling down at the tiny person he and Lilly had created. "He's perfect Lil" Scotty whispered as he held the baby up so Lilly could see him.**

"**He looks just like his Daddy" Lilly replied with a smile, exhaustion evident in her eyes.**

"**You want me to take a picture?" The nurse asked as she held up the camera Scotty had brought in with him.**

"**Yes, please" Scotty held up his son and smiled as the nurse took a quick picture.**

He knew even then that that would be the last baby he and Lilly had, she had only wanted two children but he still wished that they could have more. Even now if Lilly told him she was pregnant he'd be thrilled. The next photo he stopped on was one of Maria, getting ready for her first day of school. She had a huge smile on her face in the photo but it all changed a few minutes later.

"**You look so pretty baby" Scotty said as he put the camera away and reached down to take her hand.**

"**You ready for your first day of school" Lilly asked as she shifted Emanuel on her hip and held out her other hand for her daughter to take.**

**Maria's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head rapidly "No!" she cried**

**Scotty squatted down to her level "What's the matter sweetie?" **

"**I don't want you to go" she pouted**

**Scotty chuckled "Oh honey, I can't stay. I have to go to work"**

"**Can't you stay, please?"**

**Scotty felt as though his heart was being ripped out, he hated seeing Maria upset. His little girl had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew that if she pouted and even cried a little she would usually get what she wanted. **

**Lilly was a little more immune to Maria's own version of the Ice Queen mask and gestured for Scotty to take Emanuel while Lilly had a heart to heart with her daughter "Sweetie I know you're scared" she began "Mummy was scared on her first day of school, so was Daddy"**

**Maria shook her head in disbelief "But you and Daddy are policemen, you're not scared of anything" **

**Lilly smiled and wiped a tear off Maria's cheek "Everyone gets scared sometimes" **

"**Really? Even Daddy? " her daughter asked**

**Lilly nodded "Especially Daddy" Lilly replied and Scotty scowled down at her "But you know what? All you have to do is smile and try and be brave. You'll make some friends and school won't be so scary anymore" **

"**Really?"**

"**Definitely" Lilly said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and gave her a quick hug "Now get in there" **

**Maria nodded defiantly and she turned on her heel and marched right through the front gate.**

"**Our little girl is all grown up" Scotty said as Lilly stood behind him, tears forming in her eyes despite the talk she had just given her daughter.**

**Lilly wrapped her arms around Scotty's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I know" she replied.**

"**Come on; let's get this little one to day care before we're late" Lilly nodded and smiled weakly as she followed Scotty back to the car.**

Scotty sighed again and checked his watch. She was now almost two hours past her curfew and he was starting to picture the worst things he had seen in his almost twenty year career, but this time he was picturing them happening to his little baby. Just when he was about to pick up his cell and call in a missing persons report he heard someone walking up the front steps. He breathed a sigh of relief which a second later turned to anger. He was walking towards the front door, making sure he had his angry father face on when he heard two voices on the porch.

He stopped and pushed back the curtains and looked out onto the front veranda. And there she was, his sweet baby girl, his pequeño ángel, with her arms around the waist of a tall, dark haired sleazy looking guy. He saw red, as the sleazy guy bent down to kiss his innocent daughter on the lips, and not just a friendly kiss good night either . It looked like the little asshole had his tongue down his baby's throat. He growled and flung open the front door.

Maria and the sleaze jumped apart. The sleaze looked terrified, Maria looked embarrassed, than angry.

"Daddy!" she snapped, stamping her foot.

Scotty glowed at the sleaze and he gulped "Hey….hey Mr Valens" he said as he cowered under Scotty's best intimidating a suspect look.

Maria rolled her eyes. She knew that her father was just being his usual over-protective self "Daddy, this is Juan Hernandez"

"Hernandez? As in Renato Hernandez"

"Yes sir, he's my brother"

"Didn't he get arrested for dealin' over in Fishtown?"

Juan nodded again "Yes sir, he did"

"Daddy, stop interrogating him" Maria snapped.

Maria had definitely developed her mother's ice queen glare and it was almost as scary as Lilly's. "Juan isn't anything like his brother"

"Goodnight Juan" Scotty said as he grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her inside the house. He closed the front door and Maria rounded on him "Daddy, you just embarrassed me!" she yelled

"You promised you'd be home before 10" Scotty growled.

"And you promised you wouldn't wait up for me, so I guess we both lied" Maria turned to walk up the stairs to go to her room but Scotty stopped her. "Don't you walk away from me Maria, I am talking to you" Maria rolled her eyes and turned around "What were you doin' out with that scumbag?"

"He's not a scumbag Daddy, he's a good boy"

"Yeah right, half his family is in jail or dealin' on street corners"

"YOU'RE SO JUDGEMENATAL!" She screamed

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"

"I DON'T CARE, I LOVE HIM"

"What is all the yelling about?"

Scotty and Maria, turned around to see Lilly walking down the stairs "You're going to wake Emanuel"

"Daddy just embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend" Maria said

"He is not your boyfriend Maria. You are never going to see him again" Scotty interjected

"Daddy!" Maria protested

Lilly moved to step between them "Stop it both of you, Maria go to your room"

"Mum, I didn't do anything wrong"

"Maria, don't argue, you're two hours past your curfew. Go before I decide to ground you" Maria sighed and stomped off up the stairs "And don't wake your brother"

"She is never seeing that little scumbag again if I have to lock her up 'til she's thirty!"

Lilly smiled and put her arms around her husband, pressing a kiss to his cheek "He is really not a scumbag Scotty"

"You knew that she was dating that little asshole?"

"Scotty, Juan is a good kid. He has a scholarship to Penn state next year"

"He's seventeen?"

Lilly shook her head "No, he is sixteen. He skipped a grade"

"Oh"

"He is going to do pre-med" she added

"Crap, I really screwed up didn't I"

Lilly smiled "Do you think that I wouldn't run a back ground check on the boyfriend of my little girl?"

Scotty chuckled "I should go apologise I guess"

"It can wait 'til tomorrow when Juan comes over for dinner and you can apologise to him too" she replied teasingly.

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically

Lilly grinned "Now are you going to come to bed?"

Scotty nodded "I'll be up in a minute"

Lilly shrugged "Ok" she walked over to the stairs and started to climb up, stopping halfway up she turned "You have five minutes before I start without you"

Scotty barely had time to register what she had just said before she was gone. Scotty didn't hesitate, he locked the front door, turned off the outside lights and was up the stairs in record time.

* * *

Lilly was already in bed when Scotty opened the door and his libido shot into overdrive. They hadn't had sex in almost two months and normally he didn't like to have sex while he knew the kids were awake but right now, he didn't care.

"What's all this about?" he asked as he started to undress.

"We are celebrating" Lilly replied.

Scotty frowned "What are we celebrating?" He asked as he crawled into bed with Lilly and started to kiss her neck.

"I found out that Captain Fox is retiring and that you're up for consideration to take over his job" Lilly said, pride evident in her voice.

"How'd you find that out?" Scotty asked as he lifted his head up and looked down at her, Lilly smiled "Vera fucking told you didn't he?"

Lilly giggled "Don't be mad at him, I used my very intimidating Boss voice" Scotty rolled off her and covered his face with his hands "Scotty I am so proud of you" Lilly replied happily.

"Don't be, it ain't going to happen"

Lilly frowned "Why not?"

Scotty sighed "Deputy Commissioner Fuller is on the selection panel Lil"

"So?"

"So, your ex-boyfriend ain't going to give me the job. Especially when I was the one you had an affair with"

"Scotty, you'd make a really good captain. Besides it's been sixteen years, I am sure he is over it by now"

"I doubt it"

"Why?"

Scotty smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face "'Cause if the roles were reversed and I lost you" he leant in closer to her "I would never have gotten over you"

Lilly grinned and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her legs and arms around him. "You want me to talk to him for you?" She asked softly as she rolled him on top of her.

"Nah, I'll just have to prove to them that I am the only person for that job"

Lilly grinned "Well, then congratulation Captain Valens" Lilly whispered as she threaded her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. God he looked so fucking sexy with that hair she thought to herself.

"Thanks Lieutenant Rush-Valens" Scotty replied and he kissed her, tugging the blankets over them both.

The end

A/N: So it has come to an end, a million thanks to Ditzie -blonde for all her help and thanks for all that reviewed and followed along. You guys are the best.


End file.
